Save Us, Please!
by R5-BTR-LilSis14
Summary: What happens when R5 and the A&A cast get trapped in school with 20 criminals? Well, some were let go, and some were taken away. Will any of them survive? [Suspense, Angst and Family genre included; PG 16; Contains violence, cursing and swearing, disturbing scenes; no slash]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Another story? Yeah, I know. I just have this idea floating in my heaf because I watched a movie that gave me this idea and I just had go write it down. So yeah, this is another story.**

**I'll probably be updating this like once a week, but sometimes I can do it more or maybe less if I got busy. But don't worry.**

**So here's the story! Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything** **recognizable.**

* * *

It was a Monday afternoon, the first day of school after one long summer break.

All the kids there - which were all teenagers since it was only a middle and high school - had all been ready to start a new grade.

R5 and a few other celebrities were in there too, and Ross Lynch stopped being homeschooled to attend real middle school.

Ross was in English class with a few students, while Rocky Lynch was in Biology class with a few other students, Ryland Lynch was in Arts class with a few students, Riker was in Computer Studies with a few students, and Rydel was in the Chemistry lab class with a few students.

Laura Marano was in Maths class with a few students, Raini Rodriguez was in Economics class with a few students, and Calum Worthy was in Physics class with a few students.

Recently, Ross starred in a TV show called Austin & Ally, and he played Austin Moon. Laura Marano also got the part as Ally Dawson, Raini Rodriguez as Trish DeLaRosa, and Calum Worthy as Dez Wade. It was so weird how all of them came from the same school, but it was a good thing.

The classes were going on very well. Too well, actually, that some people actually thought that something bad was going to happen. Boy, how right they were.

The bell rang and that was the end of each class.

"Okay, you are all dismissed." Mrs. Andrea, the English teacher, informed.

Everyone, including Ross, put their novels in their bags and zipped them shut, ready to leave.

They all got up from their seats and walked over to the classroom door. A student named Maggie put her hand on the knob and was about to twist on it, when the door burst open and a man with a mask walked in with a gun. All the students screamed at the sudden surprise.

"Back to your seats, now!" The man ordered. Everyone dropped their bags and scrambled back to their seats immediately.

More masked men came in, three of them, to be exact, each carrying a plastic bag and pieces of rope.

Without warning, the first man immediately shot Mrs. Andrea in the chest, leaving her dead on the ground.

Everyone screamed again, out of shock, fear, and a bit of anger.

Ross opened his mouth to say something, but a student named Jacob beat him to it. "Who are you and what do you want?" Jacob demanded.

The first man lifted his gun and aimed at Jacob. "Shut up." Then, he pulled the trigger, leaving the 14-year-old dead on the ground. That's two people dead in the last 15 seconds.

Ross immediately closed his mouth again, afraid that he might also get shot if he said something.

None of the students said anything as the other men walked over to each of them. Ross watched with fear as each of them handed their phones over.

"Phone." he suddenly heard from in front of him. He looked up to see a masked man, the one who shot two people.

"Huh?" Ross asked at first. Then he said, "I don't have one."

That got him a tight slap across the face. "Don't lie to me, kid." The man growled.

Ross shook his head. "I-I'm not lying, I s-swear! My p-phone's in my bag." It was true. He did leave his phone in his bag before every class.

"Get up!" The man ordered.

Ross shakily did as he was told. The next thing he knew, the man was searching him up and down. It made him uncomfortable, honestly. Being touched all over his body by some guy who killed his teacher and his classmate.

"Sit." The man ordered again. Ross, again, did as he was told. Then he felt his arms being yanked back and his wrists being tied to the chair. He could also see as all the other students received the same treatment as him.

Another man passed by him and did a double take when he saw him. "You look familiar. What's your name?" The man asked.

"M-Me?" Ross asked back. He looked at his classmates and saw that they were all giving him looks which meant 'Don't tell them who you are'. "I'm... Austin." It was the first name that came into his mind.

That seemed to make the man leave, muttering, "I swear he looks familiar."

Ross gulped. If someone recognized him, what about everyone else? What about Rydel and Riker, who had made appearances in a few shows?

* * *

"Man, I don't understand this at all." Riker mumbled as he kept trying to edit some pictures using some sort of technique taught by the teacher.

"Understand what?" His classmate, Jonathan, asked.

"This stuff. It's way too complicated." Riker replied, still having his eyes on the monitor and his fingers pressing on various buttons.

The bell suddenly rang, and Riker sighed in relief, saving his work. "Glad that's over."

He and the other students picked up their bags and were about to stand up from their seats, when the computer lab's door burst open and three men with guns came in and shot the teacher.

All the students screamed, taken by surprise and fear.

The men ignored them though, and suddenly randomly shot an 18-year-old girl dead. "That's what's gonna happen to you if you don't listen to what we say. And right now, we want all of you to hand over your phones."

Riker, being the closest one to the door, handed over his phone first. Honestly, he was scared of these men.

"I think I've seen you somewhere. What's your name?" One of the men asked.

Riker gulped. "I-It's... Anthony. Anthony Jefferson." It was the first name that came into his head.

The man seemed to leave him alone after that, and then another man came and tied his wrists behind his back, tightly, and soon, the other students had that treatment too.

Riker didn't care though. All that he cared about right now were his siblings. He was damn worried about them. What was happening to them right now? And most of all, were they alright?

* * *

Rydel carefully added some hydrochloric acid into the bottle of chemicals and waited for the reaction. Greenish white gas started to vapour out of the tube.

"Woah, cool!" A boy named Ryan next to Rydel said. Rydel giggled at him.

"I know, right?" she agreed.

The bell rang and Rydel poured the chemicals away into the sink, took off her gloves, goggles, and coat, and picked up her bag, ready to move out.

Suddenly the door opened with a slam and three gunmen walked in, aiming their guns at everyone, and then shooting the teacher dead.

Rydel gasped and dropped her bag, whereas the other students screamed. She watched as blood pooled from under the teacher's body and the next thing she knew was having her wrists tied behind her back.

* * *

It had been at least two hours since the students were held at gunpoint. The men keeping them held had already placed all of them in the auditorium of the school.

Right now, out of 212 students, only 209 of them were alive and kept there. All the staff, teachers, and the principal has all been killed, and now, the hostages were only students ages 12-18. The only adults there were the criminals, and that made the students even scared than they were before.

One of the men - he had introduced himself as Jedd, earlier - went to stand right in front of the kids. "Now, we will let a few of you go. If you are an only child or your siblings aren't in this school, stand on the left. But if you have siblings and they're here, stand on the right with them." he ordered, his voice booming through the auditorium.

The students quickly got up as fast as they could with their hands tight behind their back, and ran over to their places.

At one point, Ross met up with Rydel, then they met up with Rocky and Ryland, and then... that's it. They couldn't find Riker.

They looked over to the left side of the auditorium, but didn't find Riker. They all made eye contact with Ratliff, Laura, Raini, and Calum, but all of them looked clueless.

Suddenly, Jedd's voice was heard again. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. There's a celebrity among us."

At the word 'celebrity', Ross, Ryland, Rydel, Rocky, Ratliff, Laura, Raini, and Calum immediately had their attention on Jedd.

"Bring him out." The criminal ordered to his associates.

A few seconds later, the students gasped at what was in front of them. Two of the men had Riker in their hands, and he was struggling to get out of their grip.

"Ri-" Rydel started to call out but was cut off when Rocky whispered, "Ssh, don't bring any unwanted attention."

Rydel nodded, glad that her voice hadn't been heard at all. "Okay." she whispered back.

And then of course, it was Jedd's voice again. "You know, I am very pissed right now because no one told me the Riker Lynch is in this school." Then he turned towards Riker. "And you think faking your name will make us not recognize you, Anthony Jefferson?"

Riker gulped and stopped struggling for a moment. Anthony Jefferson? Really? He should've used something else instead of his middle name and his glee character's name.

"Now, if Riker Lynch is here, that means his Disney brother, Ross Lynch is here too. Come out, come out, wherever you are, Ross." Jedd said, his voice booming again.

Ross hesitated and looked towards Rydel and Rocky. He didn't know what to do. He was also confused as to how people knew him already. There had only been three episodes of Austin & Ally that aired.

"Ross, get over here or so help me I will shoot your brother right now!" Jedd practically yelled.

Ross gulped before walking slowly out of the crowd, his head down in a sad manner.

"Ross, don't!" Rocky and Ryland both whispered at him, but he kept going.

Ross finally made it out of the crowd and was now standing right in front of Riker. But Ross hadn't looked up yet, and Riker knew what made Ross keep his head low; he was crying.

"Ross." Riker whispered. "You didn't have to. I'm the one who have to look after you, not the other way around."

Ross shook his head, still looking down. "I have to. I don't want my brother getting shot. I'm sorry." he sniffed.

Riker took a step forward to get closer to his brother, but the men pulled him back and tightened their grip which would definitely leave bruises later.

Another man went and grabbed Ross, making him stand beside Riker and pressing his grip on Ross' shoulders.

"Wow. Two young stars already. Any other Lynches here?" Jedd said.

Slowly, Rydel, Rocky, and Ryland came out of the crowd and walked towards the front.

Then, each men went and grabbed them, then forced all of them, including Ross and Riker, to sit on the floor.

Jedd walked in front of them. "You wanna know why I told you to come here? You are going to be so useful, and no one's going to help you." he spat.

"You're wrong about that!" A voice suddenly yelled. The voice that belonged to Ellington Ratliff.

Jedd turned around. "Oh, well hello there Ellington Ratliff. Tell me, if I'm wrong, then who's going to help them?"

"I am." Ratliff replied with confidence.

"Me too." Laura suddenly interfered, stepping out of the crowd.

"Me too." Calum followed.

"And so am I!" Raini followed too.

Jedd grinned evilly. "Well, apparently there's a lot more celebrities here than I thought." Then he turned towards his men. "Let the other students go. Keep these nine celebrities. I am going to make use of them as much as I can."

* * *

**Hey guys, there's also a few things you need to know in this story:**

**1) Laura, Raini and Calum are minor characters. So is Ratliff. This story focuses more on the Lynches.**

**2) This story is rated T but 14 and above because there will be innappropriate scenes in later chapters.**

**3) In this story, the ages are; Riker and Calum are 18, Ratliff and Rydel are 17, Raini and Rocky are 15, Laura and Ross are 14, Ryland is 13.**

**4) In this story, the episodes of Glee that Riker is in had aired, 3 episodes of Austin & Ally season 1 had aired, and R5 are already signed by Hollywood Records.**

**5) There will be a few OCs. I suck at naming OCs with proper names, so if by any chance that a name I made up is the name a real person has, I do not know about it and the story has nothing to do with the person. Same names are coincidences.**

**So yeah, that's about it. Till next time, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 Taken Away

**A/N:**

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Sorry for the late update guys. I have midterm exams for two weeks. Anyway, I wanna tell you guys that I'm not sure if I should continue with this story. I have like 7 chapters already written down, inspired by a mix of a few crime movies, but I'm not liking where this is going. It's gonna be a really crimeful story with lots and lots of violence and disturning scenes in later chapters, so...yeah. If I continue, I'd change the rating to M. Just sayin', this is a really crimeful story but I'm using R5 and Ryland as the characters. After you read this chapter, please tell me if I should continue or not. If I don't continue with this story, I'll make another one and finish that one.**

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

As the 20 men there finished untying all the students - minus Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ross, Ryland, Ratliff, Laura, Raini, and Calum - , sirens were heard. Police sirens, to be exact.

"What the..?" Jedd mumbled, taking a peek from the auditorium's window.

"You have been surrounded. Let the students go." One of the police said through an intercom.

Everyone looked back and forth at each other, feeling mixed emotions and not knowing what to do.

"Boss, the only way we could get the police away us by letting all these other kids go." One of the men said.

Jedd nodded. "I know." Then he looked at the 'celebrities' and made a gesture. One of the men quickly picked Ryland off the ground and dragged him towards the window.

Ryland struggled and yelled, and so did his siblings, but that was all a waste of energy.

Jedd grabbed Ryland by his shoulders and took his gun out, pressing it onto Ryland's temple. "Some of them are about to get out. I want a van. Get me a van and I'll let the other students go. You have an hour or I'll start shooting these kids, starting from this one." Jedd shouted at the police.

They seemed to be considering it, and after a suspenseful minute, one of the police said, "The van is being delivered. Let the students go."

Jedd nodded at his men, and one of them unlocked the door and opened it, to let all the students - except the young stars - out.

Once all of them came out, the men locked the door again.

Jedd let go of Ryland and pushed him to sit with his siblings.

"Ry, are you alright?" Rocky asked.

Ryland nodded. "I'm fine."

"What do you think they want with us?" Rydel asked.

"I honestly don't know, Delly." Laura joined in.

"We're famous, maybe they want to ransom us." Calum said.

"But why did they come in here in the first place?" Ross asked.

"I think they're trying to hide from the police." Raini said.

"Well, that didn't work." Ratliff mumbled.

"I know why they're here." Riker suddenly said. "Jedd's a dangerous, wanted criminal who escaped from prison a few days ago, and the police are after him. He figured that taking school students as hostages would make the police leave him alone."

"How'd you know that?" Rocky asked.

"I was held away and separated from everyone else when he found out I was... well, me. I heard him talking." Riker answered.

"How did they find out it was actually you? Didn't you give them a fake name? I mean, I did." Ross asked.

"I did. I told them my name was Anthony Jefferson, but they found out about me. I should've made up some other name." Riker said.

"Jedediah Leroy, your van has arrived. Let the hostages go." The intercom suddenly sounded again.

"Damn it." Jedd muttered. "I shouldn't have let those other kids go." He walked over to the window again. "Show me the van." he demanded.

A van came into his sight from the window, so he said, "I'll exchange three students for the van. Take the offer or I kill them all."

The police force discussed about this until finally one of them looked up and said, "We accept the offer."

Jedd looked towards the only students there, then he observed each and every one of them, before pointing towards Laura, Raini, and Calum. "You three. Stand up."

They did as they were told and then they felt their hands being untied. One of the men unlocked the door and opened it, letting them walk out.

Laura made eye contact with Ross and mouthed, 'Sorry'.

Ross shook his head and mouthed, 'It's not your fault'.

They weren't even allowed to glance at each other one more time as the three freed students were roughly shoved outside.

Jedd peered over the window. "Now the rest of the students are coming with me. We are about to go out, but don't even think of doing anything stupid because I will not hesitate to shoot any of them."

Then he made his way over to the remaining students there, and hoisted Ross and Rydel up on their feet.

His men did the same with Riker, Rocky, Ryland, and Ratliff.

All of them then pushed the six kids out of the door and down the stairs until they reached the front door.

* * *

Now, the six kids had been transported to some place, somewhere in the woods. They were placed in a basement, where the only way to get there was through a hole.

Hours passed, and it was now night time. It was about 2 AM right now. Everyone was asleep because they were all tired, except Riker since he decided to stay awake in case Jedd came back in.

Out of the corner of his eye, Riker saw Ross groaning and then sitting up.

"Ross?" Riker whispered. "What's wrong? Are you not able to sleep?"

Ross nodded and dragged himself over to Riker. "I can't sleep like this. My wrists hurt a lot."

Riker sighed. "I know." Then an idea came to his head. "Hold your arms out."

Ross did as he was told and saw Riker fiddling with the ropes. "Um, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Trying to untie the knot." Riker answered. He tugged on the knot repeatedly, until finally, it untied. He pulled the rope off Ross' wrists and sighed. "There."

Ross smiled slightly. "Thanks." Then he frowned when he saw the swell and marks on his wrists. A part of them was also scratched and bleeding slightly.

Riker saw it and frowned too. "Sorry. I think I pulled on it too hard."

Ross shook his head. "It's fine. And it's not your fault. Come on, now." Then he began untying Riker's hands. His wrists were also bleeding slightly.

Once Riker was free, he and Ross began untying the others carefully, trying not to wake them up. None of the others' wrists bled, but they were scratched and swollen as well.

"What time is it?" Ross asked, yawning.

"I don't know. There aren't any windows here, so I don't know." Riker answered. "But you can go to sleep if you're tired."

Ross shook his head. "No. I'm not tired. I'm fine."

"Ross, really. It y-" Riker was cut off when the ceiling opened and the hole appeared again.

Ross immediately scooted closer to his brother, trying to seek protection. Childish, maybe. But he needed the comfort.

Riker let Ross come even closer and wrapped his arms around the younger boy, to comfort him.

A ladder slid down the hole until it hit the floor with a small thud. The figure above the hole started climbing down the ladder, and Riker and Ross could see a knife in its hand.

Ross whimpered and shrunk back, scared of what the figure might do. Did Jedd tell someone to hurt them...or kill them? He didn't know. He was just scared.

As the figure reached the bottom, it looked around and when it caught sight of Ross and Riker, it started to slowly walk towards them.

"Leave us alone!" Riker hissed, pulling Ross even closer.

The figure stopped and looked stunned... almost scared, but then it started to walk closer.

"Please don't hurt us." Ross blurted out. He mentally slapped himself for being pathetic and not brave like his brother.

The figure kept walking, and then kneeled down in front of the two boys. Its face was finally revealed.

When Ross and Riker both saw its face, they were confused. The face belonged to... a young girl.

Before any of the boys said anything, the girl smiled and spoke, "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." Her voice was soft, but a bit stern.

Ross and Riker both observed the young girl. It was hard since it was a bit dark - due to the only source of light there was a small lamp. But the appeared to have dark brown eyes, black hair with blue covering the tips, pale skin, slender body, but no one knew her height since she was kneeling down. She looked about 12 or 13, maybe 14.

She was wearing a plain black oversized T-shirt and a pair of pink pajama pants, and covering her feet were a pair of pink slippers.

"Who are you?" Riker asked. His tone was somewhat of a mix of anger and curiousness.

The girl frowned at his tone, but answered. "I'm... no one important."

"Why did you come here?" Ross asked. "Are you going to save us?"

The girl shook her head. "No."

"Are you going to, um... k-kill us?" Riker had trouble pronouncing the last two words.

The girl almost laughed. "No."

"Then why are you here?" Riker asked.

The girl put the knife that she was holding down and then said, "I went down here to untie you guys, but apparently you've done it yourself." She looked down, then caught sight of Riker's and Ross' wrists.

She gasped. "Oh no! You're bleeding! I'll be right back!" Then she stood up and made her way up the ladder, then returned in literally ten seconds, carrying a first aid kit in her hands.

She kneeled down in front of the boys again. "Okay, who first?"

Riker and Ross glanced at each other, until Riker nodded, gently holding Ross' arms out to the girl.

"This is gonna hurt a bit." The girl warned before taking out a few medicines, putting them on cotton balls, then gently dabbed them onto Ross' wrists.

Ross winced and tried to pull his arms back, but Riker kept holding it firm gently.

When the girl was done, she took a bandage and cotton cloth and then wrapped them around each of Ross' wrists. "Done." she said, smiling.

Ross smiled back slightly. "Thanks."

"Okay. Riker, your turn." The girl said.

Riker smiled and held his own arms out, then pulled them back and asked, "How'd you know my name?"

The girl grinned. "Long story short, I'm an R5 fan."

Riker nodded and held his arms out again. "Okay."

The girl did the same to Riker's wrists as she did to Ross', then she finished with a smile.

"Thanks." Riker smiled.

The girl nodded and tidied up the first aid kit. She stood up. "I guess my work here is done. I better go now." She turned around and started to walk away. Now Ross and Riker could see that her height was about reaching up Riker's chin.

"Wait!" Riker called.

The girl turned around. "Yes?"

"Can you help us get out of here?" Riker asked.

The girl frowned. "I'm sorry. I really want to, but I can't."

"How old are you?" Ross asked.

"I'm 15." The girl answered, tilting her head.

"What's your name?" Riker asked.

"You want to know my name?" The girl asked, her expression surprised. "I-It's Skylar. But please just call me Sky."

"Why are you here? And why are you helping us?" Ross asked.

Skylar sighed. "I'm here because I live here. I'm helping you because I know you need help in some stuff."

"But why can't you help us get out? Are you a hostage here? Are you being kidnapped too?" Riker asked.

Skylar sighed again and shook her head. "Look, Riker, Ross, I can help you in some ways, but there are limits too. I can't tell you everything, although I want. I'm a huge fan of you guys, but there's a reason why I'm not fan-girling or anything. I just can't tell you everything, okay?"

"Why? Why not?" Ross asked.

Skylar breathed out a heavy breath. "I-I just c-can't. I-I'm sorry. I... I-I can't." she answered, her voice shaky. In that moment, her eyes showed extreme fear. "I have to go now." She ran over to the ladder, climbed up, picked the ladder up, then closed the door, ignoring Ross and Riker.

"What do you think she's hiding?" Ross asked, looking at Riker.

Riker shrugged and sighed. "Honestly, Ross, I think she's not hiding anything. I think she's trying to tell us something, but she's afraid."

"Do you think Jedd keeps her here too as a hostage, or requesting ransom for her?" Ross asked again.

Riker shook his head. "No. Judging by her behaviour, I think... I think she works here...as a... slave."

* * *

**There you go. So, if you haven't read the above author's note, please read it. It's very important. I don't know if you guys are gonna like this story, because I don't like it myself. So...you know.**

**R&R please?**


	3. Chapter 3 - Alyssa

**I do not own anything recognizable.**

* * *

It was now in the evening, and it had been a complete 24 hours since R5 + Ryland were taken away.

Everyone was depressed, including the fans. No one was expecting this to happen. No one. But it happened anyway.

So far, the police had investigated everything, although there really was nothing to investigate. They all knew who took the kids, but wait! They still didn't know why.

Jedediah Leroy. That was the name of the most wanted criminal present. He was the one who took them, but no one knew why.

Everyone just wished that those kids would be returned to them... before it's too late.

* * *

"No, no, no, STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Ross yelled with tears streaming down his eyes.

"STOP IT! PLEASE! THAT'S ENOUGH, HE'S HAD ENOUGH!" Rydel then shrieked, also crying and sobbing.

"Please, please, just stop it! STOP IT!" Ryland yelled as well.

Every other person there were begging for Jedd to stop- Wait, I haven't told you the entire story. Here's what happened;

*Flashback*

"Okay, this should work. Everyone, get into positions." Riker said as he went to the far end of the room.

Everyone was devising a plan to get out, and so far, all they had was a plan to wait until Jedd walked in, and then they would attack him.

Soon enough, the hole opened and a ladder was let down. Footsteps were heard and then Jedd reached the floor.

Riker swung his fist at the man, expecting to make him fall, but apparently, it didn't work.

Jedd turned around and saw what Riker was trying to do, so he grabbed him around the neck and pinned him against the wall. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked furiously.

Riker didn't answer, but instead spat at Jedd.

"You little brat!" Jedd swung his fist and punched Riker right on the jaw, and then again, again, and again, hitting various parts of his face.

Now don't think Riker's siblings and Ratliff didn't try to help. They did, but some of Jedd's men entered the hole and held them back. This was when the screaming, yelling, and sobbing, started.

*Flashback over*

"He's had enough! Please, STOP IT!"

"STOP! JUST STOP! PLEASE!"

"PLEASE, LET HIM GO! That's enough."

Everyone shouted, and those ten minutes of torture for Riker finally ended.

Just like that, Jedd and his men left the room and re-closed the hole.

Ratliff, Rydel, Rocky, Ross, and Ryland all crowded around Riker, who was now sitting up, leaning against the wall.

"Riker, I- Oh no, God, I can't... No." Rydel struggled for her words, then leaned against the wall beside Riker, pulling her knees to her chest and burying her face in her hands to start sobbing again.

"Del, I... I'm fine... I-It's... okay... Don't worry...about... me." Riker said in between breaths. It was hard for him to answer. Talking hurt, breathing hurt, moving hurt. But he was still going to stay strong for the others.

"You're not okay, Rik. You... we... you're not fine." Ross stated, sobbing too.

"It's okay...Ross. Really, it's...fine. I'm glad it... doesn't have...to... be you." Riker assured.

"Don't, Riker. Just, don't. We know you're trying to stay strong for all of us, especially your siblings, but if it hurts you, just don't." Ratliff said.

Riker shook his head slowly. "It... doesn't... hurt." he lied.

"You're lying. I know that. And besides, Ratliff's right. Please, don't hurt yourself for us, Riker." Rocky said.

Riker shook his head. "No, it's... fine. Really."

"No, it's not!" Ryland almost yelled. "It's not and you know it! It's not fine! Nothing's fine! Stop the act, Riker! You're hurting! You're... you're not fine. You need to... you need to get help. We need to get help. I just... I wanna go home." he started sobbing. "I wanna go home."

"Ssh, come here." Riker opened his arms and embraced his younger brother into a hug. Soon, the others joined in as well. "We'll get out of here. We will." he assured. But there was one very important thing that he missed; he didn't say if they were going to get out alive...or dead.

* * *

Two hours passed, and everyone felt like passing out. They were all cold, tired, hungry, and also hurt. It had only been 26 hours, but they didn't know if they could survive longer.

The hole opened, and everyone tensed, until Ross and Riker noticed the figure there; it was Skylar.

She climbed down the ladder with a plastic bag in her hands, then she kneeled down in front of everyone. "I, um, I got you guys some...food, and water."

She took out the contents of the plastic bag to reveal six hamburgers, six fries, and six bottles of water. "I hope it's enough. I mean, it's all I could get."

Ross smiled. "Yeah, it's enough. Thanks." he said as Skylar handed him a burger.

Skylar smiled back. "Your welcome." She took another burger, then handed it over to Riker. But she gasped when she caught sight of his face; he had a black eye, a split lip, and multiple bruises and cuts, and his face was also covered in dried blood in a few parts. "I can't believe this." she whispered. "I'll be right back." She stood up, disappeared up the hole, then came back in ten seconds with a first aid kit, just like last time.

"Woah, woah, woah! What do you think you're doing?" Rydel asked as Skylar kneeled back down in front of Riker.

"I'm goi-"

"It's fine, Rydel. She can be trusted." Riker assured, cutting Skylar off.

Rydel seemed curious at first, but then she smiled. "Alright then."

"Oh, um, by the way, I'm Skylar." Skylar introduced herself.

"I'm Rydel." Rydel introduced back.

Skylar nodded. "I know."

"She's an R5 fan." Ross stated.

As Skylar cleaned up Riker's face and covered the cuts, everyone went to eat their food. Once Skylar was done, she tidied the first aid kit and collected the garbage from the food wraps. She was surprised to find that Riker had also finished eating.

She stood up. "Okay, then. I guess I should go now." she turned around to leave, but then stopped and turned back. "Oh, and please don't tell m- Jedd, that I gave you something to eat."

"We won't." Rocky smiled.

Skylar went to leave again but was stopped when Rydel called her. The younger girl turned around. "Yes?"

"Um, can I, uh... Are we allowed to shower?" Rydel asked awkwardly.

Skylar nodded and pointed to her left. "Yeah, sure. There's a bathroom there if you haven't noticed."

Everyone turned their heads towards the direction Skylar was pointing at and saw an open door leading to a bathroom.

"Thanks." Rydel smiled and stood up to walk towards the bathroom, but Skylar stopped her.

"Yeah?" Rydel asked.

Skylar took off her backpack - which no one noticed she had on her - and opened it up to reveal a few girl clothes. She took them out and handed them over to Rydel. "You can use these. I'm guessing you might need more clothes." she turned towards the boys. "Sorry guys. But I don't have any boy clothes."

She got a few "It's fine", "Alright", and "Okay"s in reply.

"Um, thanks Skylar, but I don't think your clothes fit on me." Rydel said.

Skylar shook her head. "They'll fit. Trust me. And, they're not mine. They're my sister's."

"You have a sister?" Rydel asked.

Skylar nodded. "Two, actually. Alyssa is 9, and Lillian was 17." Rydel noticed that Skylar said 'was'.

"How old are you?" Rydel asked.

"I'm 15." Skylar answered.

Rydel suddenly laughed. "Guess what?"

Skylar tilted her head. "What?"

Rydel leaned in and whispered, "I think Ross has a crush on you."

Skylar chuckled. "Yeah, right. As if he would like a girl like me. I'm a year older than him, and besides, I have a crush on Roc- Never mind."

Rydel laughed again. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

Skylar smiled. "I guess you should go take your shower now. I'll come down here again as soon as I can."

She walked away, climbed up the ladder, then disappeared up the hole before closing it.

* * *

About three hours passed after Skylar left the room. Everyone were snuggling close to each other to try and keep themselves warm.

"H-How long do y-you think we're gonna b-be in here?" Ross suddenly asked, shivering.

"I d-don't know." Riker answered, looking down at his brothers and sister and friend. "Are you g-guys c-cold?"

He got a few 'yes's and a few 'no's in return.

"I don't h-have my j-jacket. A-And if I d-did, there's f-five of y-you." Riker stated.

"I-It's alright." Rocky told him.

No one had the chance to say anything after that because suddenly the hole opened and one of Jedd's men climbed down there. Without warning, he took out a gun, grabbed Ross - who was nearest to the man - and then tossed a note towards Riker.

The man gestured something and then another man climbed down the ladder, with a camera in his hands. He angled the camera so that it was facing Riker and everyone else on the floor.

The first man pointed his gun towards Ross' temple, then told Riker, "Read it and face the camera. All of you will get the chance to read it, you can see your name on top of each paragraph."

"What? No, I-"

"READ IT!" The man shouted, cutting Riker off. He then tightened the grip his other hand had on Ross' neck.

"No! I'm not reading this! I can't-"

The man didn't say anything, but instead tightened his grip on Ross' neck again.

"Rik..er. P-Please..." Ross whimpered, struggling with his life to remove the arm from his neck. "Can't...breathe. Plea..se! Read..it!" Then he stopped talking and started gasping for air.

Riker's eyes widened. "Okay! Okay! Please let him go!"

The other man clicked on the camera and then said, "Read it. Now!"

Riker hesitated, but after seeing Ross struggling to even stay alive, he started reading. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, everyone knew why he didn't want to read it.

* * *

Buzz..buzz..buzz..

Mark Lynch picked up his vibrating phone to see a text from an unknown number.

**Check your email**

**-Unknown**

Was all the message said. Mark immediately went over to his laptop and opened up his email to see that he had received a video. He clicked on the video and watched it. What he saw made him want to break down there and cry.

In the video, was a bruised up Riker sitting in the middle of a room with Rydel, Ratliff, Rocky, and Ryland. Ross was nowhere to be found. Riker was looking at something, until a voice said, "Read it. Now!"

Riker hesitated for a second before reading what was written on the paper in his hands. "Mom, dad, if you're watching this, you will be informed that this is the last time you'll hear from us. We are nev-" Riker choked on his words and suddenly had tears streaming down his face. "We are never, ever coming home. This will be the last memory you'll have of us, and-" Riker took a deep breath. "-and, even if you will ever see us again, we'll be-" Riker paused to sob for a few seconds. "we'll be... dead at that time. We need you to know that... that money wouldn't be... able to get us home." Riker sighed heavily and wiped away his tears. He handed the paper over to Rydel, and then looked towards where he was looking before.

Suddenly, Ross entered the video by being pushed and collapsed right onto Riker and Rydel, who helped him sit up. Once he sat up, though, he started coughing and gasping for air, but eventually breathed normally. What scared Mark was the huge, purple bruise around Ross' neck.

The video continued when Rydel began to read the paper. "Mom, dad, as you can see that I'm reading this, I need to tell you - as Riker had said before - that we will not be-" Rydel paused and sobbed for a few seconds. "We will not be returning home at all. My note is short, but, to tell you this, I shall say that the next time you get to see us - if you get to see us - , you will all be seeing our-" Rydel sobbed some more. "you will all be seeing our...dead bodies." She sniffed and handed the note over to Rocky.

He took it and scanned over it, but didn't read it. Instead, he gave it back to Rydel. "I'm not going to read this."

"Do you want me to kill your brother?" A voice suddenly said, and in the video, a gun was visibly pointed at Ross.

"Rocky, p-please." Ross begged.

Rocky sighed and started reading. "We assume you know who our k-kidnapper is, so we will just straight ahead tell you his name. Jedd, has plans for each of us. And those plans are... those plans aren't good."

He then handed it over to Ross. The younger boy resisted taking it, but when the gun was pointed at him again, he reluctantly took it. "Mom, dad, w-we hope to..." he paused. "we hope to s-see you soon, b-but we n-never will." he was glad he only got a small part, so he handed it over to Ryland.

The youngest of the six reluctantly took it and read the short message. "Goodbye mom, goodbye dad. You'll see us at our time, when we are...d-dead."

Then, a man with a mask entered the video and said, "We only need five of them, so we will keep these siblings. Transfer an amount of $50.000 to this account-" An account on a paper was shown. "-and you shall have Ellington Ratliff back. The deadline is tonight at 10, or he will be joining the others, or he will he dead."

The man exited the video, and then another voice said, "Kids, any last words you want to say to your parents?"

Everyone nodded, but Ratliff went first. "Mr and Mrs Lynch, you don't have to pay the amount for me, and if you meet my parents, please tell them not to pay the amount. If my friends aren't coming back, so aren't I. But I will always consider you guys as my own family, just like the way you treat me."

Riker went next. "Mom, dad, I love you. I know it may sound cheesy, but I really do. I don't know what these guys are planning for us, but I know it's not good. So, since this will be the last time I can talk to you, just know that I love you and I'll miss you."

Then Rydel said something. "I'm really going to miss all of you. I love you guys so much. Thanks for taking care of me and raising me since I was born. I love you guys." She crawled over to Riker and went into his arms.

Of course, Rocky said something too. "I uh, I don't really know what to say. Is it goodbye? Because if it is, it's too hard to believe. I can't... I'm not handling this well. This is really gonna be the last time I talk to you? No, I'm sorry. I can't do this. I love you guys, but I... I can't." he finished by crying.

"Ross, are you going to say something?" Ryland asked after a few seconds of silence. When Ross didn't reply, Ryland decided to be the one to talk. "Um, mom, dad, I'll miss you. And I love you, that's for sure. I really don't know what to say, I mean, I agree with Rocky. It's all so unreal. I just... I guess that's all."

"Wait!" Ross voice then said. "I wanna say something." he sighed, then continued. "I'm not saying goodbye, because there's no point to it. Everyone's wrong! We'll see each other again, I just know it! But we still can't do this on our own. We need...help. We need your help, mom, dad. So, please help us. Please. Save us, please!" Ross was crying at this moment, and everyone engulfed him into a hug.

Riker then turned towards the camera and held back a sob. "Goodbye, guys."

With those final words, the video ended.

Mark slammed the laptop shut and dropped to his knees. He was never going to see his kids again? No, that was too hard. Too hard to believe.

He didn't notice that his wife, Stormie, had been standing there and watching the video too, until she kneeled down next to him. She cried. "Is it true? We'll never see our babies again?"

Mark shook his head and hugged his wife. "We'll get them back. We have to."

* * *

It was midnight. Everyone was sleeping, although not peacefully. They were all tired, and still very cold, but they passed out. Even though Skylar had given them food earlier, they're still not enough. Actually, they weren't sleeping. They were all just unconscious due to lack of food and water, and lack of energy.

The hole opened with a creak, and a ladder was slowly lowered down. A girl climbed down slowly and approached the unconscious bodies. She went towards Ross and started to shake him. "Ross?" she whispered. "Ross, wake up please. Wake up."

Ross started to groan but eventually opened his eyes to see the girl. He smiled slightly. "Hi Skylar."

The girl shook her head. "I'm not Skylar." Now Ross noticed the difference in her voice.

"Who are you? You look a lot like her." Ross said.

The girl nodded. "I know. I'm Alyssa, Sky's sister."

Ross rubbed his eyes. "Really? Okay. Um, why didn't Skylar come in here with you? But then again, why are you here?"

Alyssa hesitated. "Sky sent me here. She said to check on you whenever I can and make sure you're alright. She also told me not to tell dad if she or I came in here."

"Why? Where is she? And what do you mean by 'dad'?" Ross asked.

"Sky cares about all of you. She went to buy some food for you guys and also some clothes. But that was over two hours ago. I don't know where she went." Alyssa answered.

"Okay, but who's your dad? And what's your last name?" Ross asked again.

Alyssa sighed. "My dad is Jedd. And Sky's and my last name is Leroy."

Ross gasped. "You and Skylar are Jedd's daughters?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Did the ending surprise you? Eh, probably not. This chapter is so emotional I cried writing this one. I figured I'll just continue and see how it goes. If no one else likes it, then I'll discontinue, but for now, I will keep updating.**

**Btw, I still have midterm exams so I'll have to update like once a week unless I could update faster, so...**

**R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Goodbye?

**I do not own anything recognizable.**

* * *

"You and Skylar are Jedd's daughters?"

Alyssa nodded. "You probably hate us now. I shouldn't have told you."

Honestly, Ross was pissed. He was so pissed that Skylar didn't tell him. But this was Alyssa, not Skylar. So instead of yelling, Ross pulled Alyssa into his arms. "I don't hate you. Thanks for telling me the truth."

Alyssa nodded again. "I also need to tell you something else, but please don't tell Sky that you know this from me."

Ross nodded. "Okay."

Alyssa sighed. "Sky and I used to have another sister, named Lillian. She died when she was 17, that's a few months ago. Don't ask me how, but our dad killed her."

Ross gasped. "What? Why would he do that?"

"Lily - that's what I call Lillian - was mad that our dad was a most wanted criminal. She stood up to him, and then he... he pulled the trigger." Alyssa sobbed.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. It's okay." Ross comforted. Alyssa immediately stopped sobbing - which surprised Ross.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"I'm 9." Alyssa answered. "There's still something else, though."

"What is it?" Ross asked again.

Alyssa sighed heavily. "Dad beats up Sky at times, when she didn't listen to him. Sky uses make-up to cover her bruises. Dad could be very violent at times."

Ross sighed. "I know. He did that to my brother. Did he hurt you?"

Alyssa shook her head. "No, he never hurts me. He thinks I don't know about Lily and Sky. But I know everything."

"Ross?" A voice called. "Who are you talking to?"

Ross looked beside him to see Ryland sitting up. "Skylar, what are you doing here?" the younger boy asked.

Alyssa groaned. "I'm not Skylar! I'm Alyssa. Just plain Alyssa. Alyssa no-middle-name no-last-name!"

"Woah, calm down, Lyss! Hey, can I call you that?" Ross asked.

Alyssa shook her head. "No. Never call me that. Call me Ally."

Ryland stared at Alyssa until his vision went back to normal, and instead of seeing Skylar's black and blue hair, he saw Alyssa's brown hair with one pink highlight. "Why Ally?" he asked.

"Yeah, Ally's my character's friend. Why Ally? I wanna call you Lyss." Ross agreed.

Alyssa shook her head madly. "No! Don't call me that! Just don't! That's what dad calls me, but I hate it!"

"Okay, okay, we won't! We won't, Ally. Okay?" Ross calmed.

Alyssa nodded. "Okay."

"I'm sorry, but Ally, can you do me a favor please?" Ryland asked.

Alyssa shrugged. "Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Can you maybe, um, get us some food, and blankets? We're really cold here, and well, except Ross and I, the others are all passed out. Please?" Ryland asked.

Alyssa shook her head. "Sorry, I can't. Sky's getting you guys some things right now, although I don't know when she'll be back."

A small thud was heard, then footsteps. Ross and Ryland immediately tensed and held onto each other. Alyssa just smiled. "Hey Sky."

Skylar smiled back and kneeled down in front of everyone. "Hey Ally. Why are you still here?"

"Waiting for you. Where were you?" Alyssa asked.

"Sorry it took me so long, but I have to sneak in and that's hard. I don't want da- Jedd, to find out." Skylar answered, taking off her backpack.

Ross and Ryland relaxed and let go of each other. "It's fine, Skylar. I know about your dad." Ross said. Ryland shot him a 'What do you mean' look, and Ross shot him back a look which said 'Tell you later'.

Skylar sighed. "I'm assuming you're mad at me right now for not telling you?"

Ross shook his head and folded his arms. "Oh, I'm pissed. But since you've been helping us, I'll let it go."

Skylar smiled. "Good. Cause I got you stuff that'll make you happy." She unzipped her backpack and took out six packs of food, water, and even snacks. Then she took out a huge plastic bag filled with clothes for both boys and girls, but mostly boys. Then, she also took out 6 jackets, five for boys, and one for a girl. "There. It's all I could get."

Ross and Ryland gasped. "All you could get?" They asked in unison.

"Skylar, that's really...that's a lot. Thank you so much!" Ross exclaimed. He went to hug Skylar, but he held himself back.

Skylar giggled. "That's alright. You can hug me. I love R5, remember?"

Ross smiled and they hugged. Then they pulled apart.

"Skylar, you're so hot!" Ross stated.

Skylar looked slightly taken aback. "Um, thank you?"

Ross shook his head. "No, not that kind of hot. I meant, you... your body temperature. You're so warm."

Skylar looked relieved. "Oh. Gee, I thought you were... never mind. Oh, and I'm having my normal body temperature." She touched Alyssa's hand then said, "Ally is too. You're the one who's cold, Ross. I have to admit, it's like a refrigerator down here. So grab a jacket."

"Already have!" Ryland stated, putting on a maroon leather jacket.

Ross picked a brown one up and put it on. "Oh gosh! It feels much better!"

"Go put the rest of them on everyone else, guys. You might get hypothermia." Skylar said. Then she looked at Alyssa. "Ally, go to sleep now. It's midnight, dad's gonna yell if he found out you passed the curfew."

Alyssa nodded and did as she was told.

Once Skylar looked back towards the boys, she saw that they were practically shoving food in their mouth, and everyone else already had a jacket over them. A pink one over Rydel, dark blue ones over Riker and Ratliff, and a dark green one over Rocky. All of them were also woken up already.

"What, um, what happened?" Rydel asked.

"We passed out, that's what happened. Right?" Riker said then asked.

"Guess so." Rocky said.

"My head hurts." Ratliff groaned.

"Um, I got you some food, and clothes. I think you should all go take a shower before morning." Skylar said, then she stood up. "I have to go now. Goodbye guys."

She went to climb the ladder, but was stopped by Ross calling her name. She turned around. "Yes?"

"You said 'Goodbye'. You never said that whenever you leave. What's up with you?" he asked.

Skylar sighed and tears brimmed her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. "I'm never going to see you guys again."

"What?" Everyone asked in unison.

Skylar sighed again. "This is the last time I'm ever gonna see you again. You'll get moved away this afternoon. I know where my dad is gonna take you guys, but I can't tell you."

Ross stood up and walked over to Skylar. "Why? Please, tell me. Where are we going?"

Skylar shook her head. "I'm sorry, Ross. I really can't say."

Ross took her arms and that's when he noticed the bruises, but he ignored them for now. "Please, tell me. I need to know. Please."

Skylar finally let the tears fall. "He... he's selling you guys. You're going to different places."

Ross pulled his hands away from Skylar and stepped back, almost tripping on his own feet. "What?" he gasped.

Skylar was full on crying by now. The tears washed away her make-up and revealed her bruises. Everyone gasped, but she ignored them. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! If I wasn't one of your fans, dad wouldn't have recognized you! I'm so so sorry! You're all in this mess because of me. I'm so-"

"Stop right there." Ross interrupted. "Just...stop. It's not your fault, so stop saying sorry." he stepped towards Skylar and held her hands again. "It's not your fault. I don't wanna hear that again, okay?"

Skylar reluctantly nodded. "Okay." She was wondering why no one else joined in their conversation.

"So, um, Skylar, since this is the last time we're seeing each other, can I tell you something?" Ross asked.

Skylar nodded, knowing where this was going, so Ross continued, "I...kinda...sorta... like you."

Skylar blushed, but she felt bad because she didn't feel the same way towards Ross. Well, she liked the band, but she didn't like Ross in that way. Her favorite in the band was Rocky.

It wasn't until a few seconds later that she noticed Ross leaning in. She started leaning in as well. _No. _She thought. _No, Sky, stop. This is wrong, this is so wrong._

They were leaning in, and just as their lips were about to meet, Skylar whispered, "This is enough." They pulled away from each other, but were still holding hands.

"What do you mean?" Ross asked.

Skylar shook her head. "My lips are pure. I don't want to have my first kiss with the wrong person."

"What?" Ross asked again.

Skylar shook her head again. "My lips are pure. I'm sorry." she pulled her hands away from Ross. "I'm so sorry." She went and climbed halfway up the ladder.

"Wait!" Riker called.

Skylar turned around. "Yeah, what?"

"Are all of us going to get separated?" Riker asked.

Skylar sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Wait, how about these food wraps and jackets? I kinda caught on to the fact that Jedd's your dad, so what if he found out that you helped us?" Rydel asked.

Skylar shook her head. "It doesn't matter now. He found out and caught me sneaking in, but he let me come here anyway. I really have to go, guys. I'm really sorry."

She went and climbed up the ladder until she reached up the hole. Then, she started taking the ladder up when she heard someone, probably Rocky, yell, "It's not your fault."

She sniffed and put the ladder back in its place, then closed up the hole. Right after, she whispered, "That's not what I'm sorry for. I'm sorry for what's going to happen."

Jedd appeared from a corner of the room then grabbed his daughter's shoulders. "Did you do it?" he demanded.

Skylar nodded and let her tears fall again. "Yes. They'll all be unconscious in five minutes, except Ratliff. The others will be unconscious for six hours."

Jedd smiled and kissed Skylar on the forehead. "That's my girl." He stroked her hair once, before roughly pushing her to the wall and then walking away.

Skylar slid down the wall and softly cried. "I'm so sorry, guys. I'm so sorry."

* * *

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Laura yelled right after watching the video. "NO! I'M NOT GONNA BELIEVE THIS BULL-! THIS IS NOT RIGHT! THIS IS NOT F-ING HAPPENING! I'M NOT GONNA BELIEVE A D- ABOUT THIS! STUPID! F-ING! BULL-ING! BA-!"

"Laura, please calm down." Raini calmed. "You don't usually cuss, so please calm down."

Laura went on full on sobbing. "I just- I don't wanna lose them, Raini! You heard what they said on the video! We'll never see them again!"

Calum put a hand on Laura's shoulder in a comforting manner. "They'll come back. Trust me, they will."

Laura shook her head. "No, they won't. They won't come back. I just know it."

* * *

As soon as the hole closed, everyone turned towards each other, and Ross came back to the group. "Did she just..?" he asked.

"Sorry, Ross." Rocky said.

"No, I meant, did she just say that we're getting separated?" Ross corrected.

"No." Riker said firmly. "We won't. I'm not going to let us get separated. No way."

"But there's nothing you can do." Rydel argued.

"She's right. I mean, Riker, look at yourself. You won't be able to defend us." Ratliff agreed.

"Well, would you at least let me try? Or would you rather get separated from everyone for, I don't know, forever?" Riker snapped.

"Rik, please, not now." Ryland said, trying to ease out their communication.

"What do you mean; not now?" Riker almost yelled. "We're gonna get separated and you're saying 'not now'?"

"Riker, please don't. Yelling's not going to help us." Ross stated.

"I'M NOT YELLING! I'M GOING TO GET US OUT! DON'T ARGUE WITH ME ON THIS! NOW LISTEN TO ME!" Riker yelled.

Ross gasped and tears brimmed his eyes. He shrunk back and crawled into Rydel's arms. Riker just yelled at him, and in a way that hurt him mentally.

*Flashback*

"Get up and stand on that corner!" A man yelled at Ross.

"No, please, what do you want? Why are you invading out school?" Ross asked.

"JUST DO AS I SAY! DON'T ARGUE WITH ME ON THIS! SAY ONE MORE WORD AND I'LL SHOOT YOU! NOW LISTEN TO ME!" The man began to say various things as Ross reluctantly went to the corner that he was told to go.

*Flashback over*

"Ross?" Rydel asked, shaking her little brother as he stared into space. "Ross, what's wrong?"

When Ross didn't answer, everyone, including Riker, looked at him.

"Ross? Ross, what's wrong? Ross?" Rydel shook her brother again.

Riker went over to him. "Ross? Ross, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. Ross, I'm sorry. Please tell us what's wrong."

Ross still didn't answer, so Rydel slowly sat Ross up and gently shook him again. "Ross?"

Suddenly, Ross fell onto Rydel's lap, causing her to yelp in surprise, but she eventually calmed down and stroked his hair. "Ross?" she noticed that his eyes were closed. "Ross? Oh My God! Ross? ROSS! Ross, wake up! ROSS!"

Everyone started yelling his name and tried to wake him up, but that didn't work. Then, one of the voices stopped and a small thud was heard.

"Guys?" Ratliff called.

Everyone looked at him and saw that he was pointing towards an unconscious figure on the ground; Ryland.

Rocky then crawled over to him and started shaking Ryland. "Ry? Wake up! Ryland? Ry? Ry! Wake up!" Right after that, Rocky himself passed out, then Rydel, and finally, Riker.

"What. Is. Going. On?" Ratliff asked himself, completely weirded out.

The hole suddenly opened and Jedd climbed down the ladder that was immediately put there. "Oh, so it took less than five minutes?" he mumbled.

"You did this to them? Wait, why is nothing happening to me?" Ratliff asked.

Jedd smirked. "First, Skylar did this to them. Second, I'm gonna need you to come with me." With that, Jedd grabbed Ratliff roughly and pulled him towards the ladder. "Get up there!" he ordered.

Ratliff reluctantly did as he was told and when he reached up the hole, he gasped. "Skylar? Alyssa? What are you..? Skylar, why?" he asked.

Skylar was crying, but she looked at Ratliff. "I'm sorry. I really am."

"I can't believe you." Ratliff said, shaking his head disapprovingly as he was lead away.

"I'm sorry!" Skylar's voice called from behind him, but he chose to ignore it.

When Ratliff was out of sight, Alyssa turned towards Skylar. "What are they going to do to him?" The younger girl asked.

Skylar sobbed. "They... they're gonna k-kill him."

"What?" Alyssa gasped.

"His parents wasn't able to be contacted, and Mr and Mrs Lynch didn't have enough money. So now they're killing him." Skylar explained, still dropping her tears.

"No!" Alyssa cried. "They can't! No!"

"Ssh, please don't make noise, Ally. Or we'll get in trouble. Ssh." Skylar hugged her sister and rubbed her back.

"Dad's going to do the same to him as he did to mom and Lily?" Alyssa asked.

Skylar nodded. "There's nothing we can do. Nothing."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oh no, what's going to happen? Lol is this angsty enough? Can't say much right now. Btw, if you're all wondering why I keep updating much right now, it's because after this update, I can't update as much, so...**

**R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Transported

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Ross woke up with a jolt. He was sweating and breathing heavily. He looked around, but all he could see was dark. He tried to move his hand up to rub his eyes, but he couldn't move. That was when he noticed that his hands were tied and his eyes were blindfolded. He slowly sat up, then leaned against the wall. He tried to scooting here and there to put himself on a corner, but that was when he noticed that his hands were tied to the wall.

"Hello?" he called out. "Rydel? Riker? Rocky? Ratliff? Ryland? Skylar? Alyssa? Anyone?" he asked, each name after two seconds.

"Hey, the brat's awake." he heard a man's voice say.

"Take care of 'em. Make sure he's not gonna throw up." Another male voice said.

Ross was confused as to why the other man said 'throw up', but he caught on when he felt nauseous. Really nauseous. "Where am I? Where are the others? Let me go!" he started yelling. Then he felt a hard slap across his face.

"Shut up!" The first man shouted.

Ross whimpered. "Please let me go. My wrists are bleeding again." It was true, he did feel warm liquid flowing down his wrists. "Please."

"Shut up! Don't make me slap you again kid!" The first man shouted again.

Ross shrunk back in fear. "Can't you at least tell me where I am?"

The first man chuckled evilly. "You are in a private plane, heading towards Russia. You'll have loads of fun there, kid."

Ross gasped and started breathing heavily. "R-Russia? No! No! Take me back home! I-I don't wanna go to Russia! Where are my siblings? I want them! Where's Riker? I want Riker! I-I want to go home!"

"Say one more word, and I'll gag you." The man warned.

Ross gulped and shrunk back again. He was going to Russia, and there's no turning back. This was it. He was never gonna see his beloved ones again.

* * *

Riker woke up when he felt himself jump. He groaned and opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. He could see that he was in a van, his hands tied behind his back to the seat.

"Where... where are we going?" he asked no one in particular.

"You're going to Texas. You're gonna work there and get us loads of money." A man answered.

Riker suddenly became very aware of his situation. "Where are my siblings? Where's Ratliff? Where are they? I swear, if you hurt them I'll kill you!"

The man laughed. "As if. Your siblings are fine. They're just being transported elsewhere like you. Don't worry though, the furthest they're gonna get transported is to Russia."

"R-Russia?" Riker gasped. "What- no- Who's going to Russia?"

"Oh, ya' know. Your blonde little brother, the second youngest. What's his name again?" The man asked.

"Ross." Riker gasped out. "No, no! He can't! He can't go to Russia! He won't survive there!"

The man scoffed. "As if you're gonna survive in Texas."

Riker sighed. "I know I won't. That's why I know he's not gonna survive in Russia."

* * *

Rydel woke up with a terrible headache and groaned, holding her head. She sat up, then looked around and noticed that she was in a truck, with a girl about her age, maybe younger. "W-Where are we going?" Rydel asked.

The girl shrugged. "I don't know. But I think we're going to Italy."

"ITALY?!" Rydel shouted.

The girl flinched. "Yeah." she answered in a small voice.

Rydel sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. What's your name?"

"I'm Lillian...I think." The girl answered again.

"That seems familiar." Rydel muttered, then she smiled. "I'm Rydel. Do you happen to have any younger sisters named Alyssa and Skylar?"

Lillian shook her head. "Not that I know of. As far as I know, I'm an only child. I lost my memory a few months ago because of falling down the stairs. What I know about myself is just that my name is Lillian and I'm 17 years old."

Maybe her name's just a coincidence. Rydel thought. "Do you know why we're being taken to Italy?"

Lillian nodded. "I'm used to this. We're going to be sold to work." Lillian tilted her head. "Do you happen to be Rydel Lynch?"

Rydel nodded. "Yeah, why?"

Lillian shrugged. "I'm not sure. Your name sounds familiar, but I'm not sure. By the way, are you hungry or thirsty?"

Rydel shook her head. "Not right now, why?"

Lillian stared at Rydel before answering. "You've been out for six hours."

"Six hours?" Rydel asked. "Wait, where are the others?"

Lillian tilted her head. "What others? I woke up here with only you."

"My brothers and our friend." Rydel stated, then she gasped. "Oh no. It's true; we're separated and we'll never see each other again."

* * *

Rocky woke up on a bed, in a small room. He saw another bed beside his own, then he breathed out, "It was just a dream."

"What's just a dream?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

Rocky sat up, then looked to his left to see a boy about his age, with black hair and green eyes, walking towards him. "Uh...nothing." Rocky answered. "Who are you and where are we?"

The boy sat down on the empty bed next to Rocky's. "I'm Carter. We're in New York."

"New York?" Rocky asked. "Why are we in New York? Where are my siblings?"

"Dude, slow down!" Carter said. "I live here since I was like, 10, and I have no idea who your siblings are. By the way, I'm guessing your name's Rocky?"

Rocky nodded. "Yeah it's Rocky. Why are we here?"

"Didn't anyone tell you? We're gonna be transported here and there, to work and do stuff." Carter told him.

"What do you mean by 'work and do stuff'?" Rocky asked warily.

Carter sighed. "Ever watched crime movies or CSI?" When Rocky nodded, Carter continued, "Well, we're one of the illegal trade victims."

* * *

Ryland woke up with a massive headache and extreme nausea. "Guys?" he called out. "Guys?"

"Ssh, be quiet!" he heard a voice of a young girl say. He sat up and looked around, to see a young girl, maybe 10 or 11, lying awake in a room, with a few other kids that were asleep.

"Sorry, where are we?" Ryland whispered.

"I don't know. But please be quiet, or we'll all get in trouble." The young girl whispered back. "And if you meant city, we're in Atlanta."

Ryland gasped. "Atlanta? What? How? Why?"

"Ssh!" The girl exclaimed. "Long story short, people here are getting money for selling our organs illegally."

"Wait, what? What do you mean?" Ryland asked.

The girl shook her head. "I meant, these people take our organs and sell them."

Ryland made a gagging face. "I'm sorry, what? Um, how do they... Never mind. Uh, how old are you?"

"I'm 12." The girl answered. "And my name's Sally."

"Oh, uh... I'm Ryland. I'm 13." Ryland told her. "What organs do these people usually take?"

Sally shrugged. "They take whatever they can, until the person they take from is dead. They took one of my kidneys a few weeks ago."

"W-What?" Ryland choked out.

Sally nodded. "Yeah, they sell kids' organs. The oldest one here is Joey, he's 15. But he's really sick, because he didn't have most of his organs with him. We all know he's going to die soon."

Ryland sighed. "Are the others okay, though?"

Sally shook her head. "No. We're all very sick. But it doesn't matter if we recover or not. I mean, everyone knows that none of the kids here ever makes it out alive."

"No one?" Ryland asked.

Sally nodded. "No one."

* * *

"Please, you don't have to do this!" Ratliff begged as he was forced to the ground.

"No one paid for your amount, just like you asked them to. Why aren't you happy? You asked for it." Jedd said.

"Dad, don't do it." Skylar asked Jedd as she and Alyssa watched from afar.

Jedd ignored her as he kept pointing the gun at Ratliff. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you."

"You can um, you can do whatever you did to my friends to me?" Ratliff said, although it was more of a question.

Jedd pretended to think for a moment. "Not good enough."

"Oh God." Skylar whispered as she covered Alyssa's eyes and looked away. "Please don't let him die."

A loud bang was heard, and Ratliff's lifeless body fell to the ground.

* * *

"...and now for the news on our missing popstars, R5! We have all heard that the school these young stars went to were invaded by the most wanted criminal, Jedediah Lucas, and that he took them as hostage. But what we do not know, are any of them alright? Theories were spread along as many people presumed the band and Ryland Lynch dead, although everyone else still had a strong faith that they're still indeed alive. However, the-"

Mark shut off the TV furiously, slamming the remote onto the couch. He wasn't really sad anymore, but he was angry. Pissed. Furious. Furious that someone had actually taken away his kids and hurt them. He still couldn't get over the fact. He was also furious that he was never going to see them ever again. He was furious that the last time he actually saw them face to face, was not a good moment.

*Flashback*

"Dad, it's fine. I'll drive. We have the van, I have a license. I can drive." Riker assured.

"Yeah, well, as far as I know, your license expired a month ago!" Rocky stated.

"Well would you rather go and chase the bus for miles?" Riker asked.

"We wouldn't have to miss the bus if you didn't take a long time to wake up!" Ross stated.

"Kids, stop arguing. Riker, I'll drive." Mark said.

"Dad, it's just a ten minutes drive. I'll be fine driving for ten minutes." Riker assured.

"Son, your license expired a month ago. You can't drive yet. I don't want you guys getting in trouble with the police. It's bad for your reputation." Mark told them.

"Dad, it's just a ten minutes drive! We'll he fine!" Riker nearly yelled out of impatience.

"Don't raise your voice at me, Riker Anthony Lynch!" Mark warned.

"I'm not a little kid, dad. You can't tell me what to do." Everyone gasped at Riker's words.

"Okay, that's it! I'll drive!" Rydel interrupted, trying to stop the fight.

"You can't drive!" Ross and Riker yelled simultaneously.

"Yes, I can! Why can't I? Because I'm a girl?" Rydel challenged.

"Okay, gosh! I'm tired of this! You can all stay here and argue, but I'm gonna find some way to go to school!" Ryland yelled as he stormed outside.

Everyone stopped arguing, then Riker grabbed the keys and glared at his dad, saying, "I'll drive." before walking out the door. One by one, his siblings followed.

*Flashback over*

Gosh, the last time he could see them face to face, was in an argument. Argument about what? Riker using his expired license. Sure, it was dangerous, and maybe, just maybe, a tiny bit illegal, but that was surely not a moment any parent wanted to have as a last moment with their kids.

Now Mark was never going to see his kids again. Ever.

* * *

"You! Get over here!" A man, Dave, ordered, pointing at Ross and then at another spot on a corner.

Ross shook his head and stepped back, hitting a wall. "No." he whimpered.

"Don't make me come get you." Dave growled.

Ross slid down the wall and pulled his knees up to his chest. "No." he wrapped his arms - which were untied but still bleeding on the wrists - around his knees. "No. I want my brothers. Where are they?" This might sound sexist, but he didn't mention Rydel because she was a girl. He also didn't mention Ratliff because, well, he only wanted his brothers.

"They're not here. Even if they are, they can't help you. Now get over here before I come get you!" Dave ordered again.

Ross gulped before standing up and shakily walked over to Dave. The man patted his head. "Good boy."

"W-What are y-you gonna do to me?" Ross asked.

Dave smirked. "Hmm, not sure. I could re-sell you, but I wanna keep you. Oh, wait, I know! I have the perfect job for you, but I'm not telling you. Not now, at least."

Ross gulped and whimpered, taking a step back, tripped on his feet, and fell down. He then pulled his knees up to his chest again and buried his face in his arms.

"Pathetic." Dave spat, walking out of the room.

Ross watched as the man closed the door and locked it, leaving Ross in the room alone. He sobbed. "Guys, where are you? Help me, please. I want to... I want to go home."

* * *

"Hey! Hey! What are you doing? Let go of me you jerk!" Rydel yelled as a man - known as Isaac - practically dragged her away from the room she shared with Lillian.

"Where are we going? Where are you taking me?" Rydel asked.

"Shut up and just follow me." Isaac growled. Then he stopped in front of a door to a bedroom. "You are going in there and do whatever that guy tells you, or you and your siblings will pay the consequences."

"I thought they're not here." Rydel stated.

Isaac smirked. "They're not. But I can get people to hurt them. So just do as you're told. Now get in there." he opened the door and shoved Rydel inside, locking the door.

Rydel looked around the room, until her eyes landed on a person, sitting half-naked on the bed. He had black hair and blue eyes, and he looked about 19 or 20. Rydel knew he wasn't there against his will, because he was smirking. "Well, Rydel Lynch. Wasn't expecting you here, but... I don't mind."

"What do you want with me?" Rydel spat.

The guy smirked wider. "Just a little...fun."

Rydel's eyes widened when she noticed what that guy was holding; ropes, duct tape, and super revealing clothes.

"And," the guy continued, "maybe a little souvenir baby."

* * *

"Come here." A man, Ryland learned his name was Rick, ordered.

Ryland shook his head. "No."

"Get over here right now or so help me I'll make this painful!" Rick yelled.

"Ryland, go. I know what he's going to do, but you can't stop it. If you argue or disobey, it gets worse." Sally whispered.

Ryland nodded at her then made his way towards Rick, slowly. The man grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room, and into another room. There were many equipments there, but what scared Ryland most was the surgical bed in the middle of the room.

"No, don't please!" Ryland said right after he realized what was going to happen. "No, no, please don't!"

He could only struggle as he was forced to lie down on the surgical bed and strapped. He watched as one of the men took a syringe from somewhere, then stuck it into his arm, making him fade away into darkness.

* * *

"...get the shovel, dig a hole, place that crate in the hole, cover up the hole, put some leaves on top of the hole to keep it hidden, clean the barn, then clean the house, then clean yourself." The man instructed. Riker didn't even listen to half of what that man said. By the way, this man's name was Andrew.

"And why should I do that?" Riker challenged.

"Just do it. Please just do it." A girl beside him said.

"Why should I even do it? I'm not supposed to be here." Riker stated.

"None of us are supposed to be here. But if we disobey, they will punish us." A boy, a bit older than the girl, told him.

"Better listen to them, Riker. Do as you're told." Andrew spat before walking away.

Riker turned towards the two younger kids. "I'm Riker. What are your names?"

"I can't believe you're actually asking us this in this situation, but I'm James. I'm 14." The boy told him.

"I'm Olivia. I'm 11." The girl said.

"Well, I'm 18. Do you uh, do you live here?" Riker asked.

"Yeah, for the past three years." James answered.

"We've been forced to work here too. I'm on eggs collecting and animal feeding duty, but James cleans up the horses and keeps the stables neat." Olivia stated.

"They make you do all the work?" Riker asked in disbelief.

James nodded. "Yeah, but not really all since you're here now." he paused. "I hope that doesn't sound like I'm glad you're forced to work here too."

Riker smiled slightly. "That's okay. If I were you, I'd be glad there's someone else to help out."

"It's not that I want you to start working, but you better start now." Olivia said. "If any of us doesn't obey, all of us get punished."

"What do you mean by 'punished'?" Riker asked.

"Talking back - get beat up for half an hour and no food for a day. Not working/disobeying - get beat up for an hour, then locked in the basement with no food for a day. Anything worse than those - locked in the basement with no food for a week, and also getting beaten up for an hour the whole week." James informed.

Riker gasped. "Then I guess I should start now. Where can I get the shovel and where should I dig the hole?"

"Okay, first, we'll show you. And second, you can't work using those clothes." James said, looking at Riker's grey Hollister T-shirt, blue jeans and pair of black converse. Then he noticed his R5 necklace. "Hey, you're from R5?"

Riker looked down at his necklace. "Oh, yeah. Anyway, what should I wear?"

Olivia sighed. "Come on, I'll show you."

* * *

"GET IN THERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I HAVE TO DRAG YOU THERE!" The man yelled.

"Richard, calm your head down!" His acquaintance said.

"This kid's seriously getting on my nerves, Chuck!" Richard stated.

"I am, aren't I?" Rocky asked with attitude in his voice.

"Rocky, what the heck are you doing?" Carter whispered from behind him.

"That's it!" Richard went and grabbed Rocky's arms, and then dragged him into the room. He approached Carter next, but the boy raised his hands up. "No need to force me. I'm going." he walked inside the room, then sat down next to an upset looking Rocky on the floor as Richard locked the door.

"You'll get used to it." Carter said, trying to break the tension.

Rocky scoffed. "Yeah, right. Of course I'll get used to this." he said sarcastically.

"Hey! I did! But then again, I've lived like this for the past five years." Carter stated.

"Do your parents know you're missing?" Rocky asked, trying to change the subject.

Carter shrugged. "I've watched the news, and well, my parents move on quickly. I was presumed dead." he sighed. "But it's fine now, that was three years ago."

Rocky sighed. "Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be presumed dead too soon enough."

* * *

**A/N:**

**So... managed to update again. I'll update as fast as I can. Also, I bet you guys wanna kill me now for killig Ratliff. Sorry, but it had to be done. I cried myself writing this chapter. So um, what do you guys think of this story? I personally think that it's too...idk. Bad, bullshit, full of trash. I just made this out of interest from several crime shows but now I'm not sure of this story. I'll keep updating though, as long as I get those lovely reviews.**

**Anyway, 2 or more reviews for the next chapter please.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Different But Same

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

"Laura!" Vanessa called, running into her sister's room.

"What is it, Vanessa?" Laura sighed.

"I just got a phone call, from Mark." Vanessa paused to take a breath. "And it's nothing good."

"What? Well tell me what it's about!" Laura said.

"They found Ratliff..." Vanessa paused and sighed. "...dead."

Laura's world came crumbling over. Ellington Lee Ratliff...dead. One of Ross' friends. If Ratliff's dead, then how about everyone else? How about Ross?

* * *

"We've examined him. He's got quite a nasty shot in the back of his head. Ligature marks are also shown on both his wrists. His weight showed that he was slightly malnourished and dehydrated." The CSI doctor stated.

"Oh God." Stormie cried into Mark's shirt. Even though she wasn't Ellington's mom, she still felt awful. He died because she and her husband didn't have enough money to pay the amount. Honestly, Ellington's parents weren't there. Now don't say they didn't try to contact them. They did, but the Ratliffs were hard to contact.

"Um, how uh... How much heavier should he be weighing?" Mark asked.

"Well, from his height and age, he should be about 30 pounds heavier." The doctor stated.

The police suddenly arrived at the hospital. "Mr and Mrs Lynch?" One of the policemen asked as the doctor walked away.

"Yes?" Mark asked.

"I'm Officer Hills, we've found info on Ellington Ratliff's parents." the police man said.

"And that is..?" Mark asked so that Officer Hills could continue.

The officer shook his head. "I'm sorry. But the rest of his family passed away in a car crash in Europe."

Stormie then cried louder into her husband's shirt. "We'll never find them, Mark! We'll never find our kids!"

"Well, on the other hand, we've found a lead." Officer Hills said.

"Tell us." Mark demanded softly.

Officer Hills made a gesture to one of the other policemen, and he went somewhere and returned a few seconds later with a girl that looked about 9 or 10. Officer Hills smiled at the girl. "Go on, introduce yourself."

The girl hesitantly stepped forward, in front of Mark and Stormie. "H-Hi. I'm Alyssa, but you can call me Ally."

"She has information on your kids, as she saw them once or twice, and had a full on conversation with them. But she refused to speak unless she could talk to you, or unless her sister's here." Hills informed them.

"My sister's name is Skylar. She ran away from home the night after dad k-killed Ratliff. Sky took me with her, until we got separated because I had to tie my shoes." Alyssa said. "But at least now I'm here and not with dad."

"Her father is your children's kidnapper, Jedediah Leroy." Hills stated. "The most wanted criminal. We never even knew he had any daughters, until she came into the police station, claiming she was lost."

"Does she have a place to stay?" Stormie asked.

"In the meantime, she's allowed to stay in a room at the police office." Hills answered.

"We can... We can take her in. If that's okay, Mark?" Stormie suggested.

Mark nodded. "Yeah, she can stay with us."

"Is that really okay? Since you know, I'm the daughter of a most wanted criminal." Alyssa spat out the last three words.

"That's okay, but, you have to tell us what happened, alright?" Mark asked.

Alyssa nodded. "Okay. I'll start now. Well, firstly, Sky and I have another sister, but dad killed her and threw her body into the river. Second of all, dad beats up Sky when she doesn't listen to him. And thirdly, Sky and I watched dad k-kill Ratliff."

"Sorry you had to see that." Mark said.

Alyssa nodded again. "It's fine. So, when Mr Hills mentioned that I had a full-on conversation with them, I actually had. Sky had been helping them out by sneaking some food and water for them, clothes, and also a jacket because they were really cold in there.

Eventually, dad found out and beat her up. Then forced her to put some drugs into the food to make them unconscious for six hours. But please don't blame her. She didn't want to do it. Dad threatened to kill her, but she still didn't want to do it. But then dad threatened to kill me, so she had to do it, although it's fine if she didn't.

When I had the conversation, I knew they were all scared, including Riker. You should know how hard he was trying to stay strong for everyone else."

Mark nodded. "He's the oldest out of all of them. I figured he would do so, although he didn't really have to."

"For a 10 year old girl, you sure know stuff." Stormie said, smiling slightly.

Alyssa giggled. "I'm 9 years old. And Sky told me everything in case something happened to her. She said I could give the info to the police."

"I think you should sit down." Stormie suggested, patting the empty chair beside her.

Alyssa nodded and walked towards the chair, sitting down. "Now where was I? Oh yeah! So uh, I'm not sure if you'd want to hear this. Some disturbing things are what I'm gonna say."

Mark nodded. "If you can handle it to say it, then we can handle it to hear it."

Alyssa sighed. "Okay. Well, um, my dad, well, I'm really sorry, but he uh, hesoldyourkidstorandompeople." she said the last part quickly, but everyone heard it loud and clear.

"What?" Mark and Stormie gasped out. "So that's what they meant when they said that we would never be seeing each other again?" Mark asked.

Alyssa nodded slowly. "I'm afraid so. I'm sorry."

"Do you happen to know where those people took them?" Hills suddenly asked.

Alyssa shook her head. "They were separated. Not sold all at once to the same person. I'm not sure, but Sky said that dad mentioned Russia and Italy, and Texas, New York, and Atlanta, but he also mentioned Mexico, Germany, and Australia."

Mark sighed and ran his hand across his face. "Where could they be? God, this is so frustrating!"

Stormie looked at Hills. "Please, please find our kids."

Hills nodded. "We will do everything we can."

* * *

"I can't believe Ratliff's dead." Calum told Raini as they walked towards Laura's house.

"I know. I mean, with everything's going on, it's just... It's not right." Raini stated.

Calum nodded. "What do you think is gonna happen to everyone else?"

Raini shrugged. "I don't know. But all we can do is hope that they're gonna be alright."

* * *

Months passed. Months. But there were no news in the Lynch siblings. Alyssa still stayed with Stormie and Mark, but she felt like it was wrong.

Skylar was still out there somewhere, doing whatever she had to do. Of course, that would remain a mystery for quite a long time.

Ryland, Ross, Rocky, Rydel and Riker. Well, no one knew about their whereabouts, but the siblings themselves were living in great torture.

Ryland... he wished he was dead by now. He wished he was dead just like the used-to-be oldest kid there, Joey. Yup, that kid died, and Ryland wished he himself died too.

Ross... he was terrified. He was terrified for what else would happen to him. He knew that even if he could return to his family, his life wouldn't be normal again. He would be scarred for life because of what happened to him.

Rocky... he was breaking. The people who took him broke him, not only physically, but also mentally. He was right now at the point where he could crack and break, where no glue would ever put him back together.

Rydel... she was on the edge. Her own family could see her right now but not recognize her. Especially because of that huge bump on her stomach she was not allowed to remove...not that she wanted to anyway. She had a souvenir, which was both a gift and a curse, all at the same time.

Riker... he was... words couldn't describe him. He missed everything and everyone. He was also very sick of everything and he wanted them all to stop. But he wasn't able to do anything. Nothing was right anymore. In other words, he was a mess.

Everyone was in different places, and in different worlds. But they were feeling the same emotions; sadness, hurt, and anger.

* * *

**A/N:**

**There you go. I know it's short, but it's an update. It's sorta just a filler chapter, so... did you like it? And I'm actually a tiny bit upset that only two of you reviewed, in which one of them was through a PM. I know I asked for only two reviews, but I kinda wanted more. Lol.**

**Again, sorry for killing Ratliff, it just had to be done. I'm still considering if I wanna continue with this story or not, because I personally don't like it. I love angst and suspense, but not the idea of torturing R5 and Ryland, somehow. If you guys like it, though, keep reviewing and I'll keep updating.**

**3+ reviews for the next update, pretty please?**


	7. Chapter 7 Three Years Later

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Three years. Now it had been three years since the incident, but no one moved on.

Mark and Stormie were devastated and upset. They wouldn't do anything that they used to do with their kids.

Alyssa still lived with them though. She had grown up into a 12 year old girl. She missed Skylar, a lot, but the older girl was nowhere to be found.

Austin & Ally got canceled because Ross was never found. The producers were going to hire another actor, but neither Laura, Calum, or Raini wanted to participate without Ross.

The police investigated everywhere, especially in the countries that Alyssa mentioned, but none of the Lynch siblings were found. They were all presumed dead a year ago.

Everyone came to the funeral. The funeral which was just the burying of empty caskets. Even though the kids were presumed dead, everyone still had a very strong faith that they were alive.

* * *

The man threw the blonde teenager down onto the ground, before leaving and slamming the door shut.

The brunette girl quickly approached the blonde boy and helped him sit up. "Baby, are you okay?"

The blonde boy nodded. "I'm okay, Cynthia. Don't worry about me."

Cynthia sighed. "What else did they do to you?"

The blonde boy shook his head. "The same old things. But it's okay, cause I got you babe."

Cynthia smiled. "Oh baby. I don't know how we could even have a relationship here."

The blonde boy smiled back. "Of course we can. These last two years that we spent together are going to be the most memorable thing I'll remember."

Cynthia frowned. "But how about your family? Don't you miss them?"

The blonde boy sighed. "I do. I really miss them, a lot. But somehow, I just can't remember their faces anymore."

"I'm sorry, baby." Cynthia said, kissing the blonde's cheek.

The blonde smiled again. "It's okay. Like I said, at least I got you. I love you, baby."

Cynthia smiled wide. "I love you too, Ross."

* * *

The brunette boy leaned back in his chair, clearly tired of everything. He looked to his left to see his friend. "Man, Carter. I'm so tired!"

Carter nodded. "I know. Me too. I can't believe this."

"How long has it been since I first came here?" The brunette asked randomly.

Carter shrugged. "I don't know. I think it's three years. Why?"

The brunette sighed. "Because I don't remember who my family are."

Carter sighed heavily. "You'll remember. It takes time, but you'll remember, Rocky."

* * *

The blonde girl cried as she held the little baby in her arms. "You can't take her away from me! You can't!" she shouted at the man in front of her.

"She's not yours anymore. It's been three years since you first came here and you still haven't learned anything, have you?" The man yelled back at her.

"You took my other babies away from me! You only let me keep Rachel because she was born first!" The blonde girl yelled again.

The man clenched his fists. "24 hours. I give you 24 hours for you and your baby, then we'll take her away." He left the room.

Rachel, the three-year-old girl, came walking towards the blonde girl. "Mommy, why did he want to take my baby sister away?"

The blonde girl smiled at her daughter. "Sweetheart, you don't understand. But one day, you will."

Rachel smiled. "Okay mommy!" Then, she randomly added, "I know what we can name her!"

"Really? What is it?" The blonde girl asked.

Rachel giggled. "We can name her after you; Rydel."

* * *

"Hey, can you go get more baskets for me?" The blonde guy asked the fourteen-year-old girl.

"Sure." The girl answered, walking away to find said items.

"Why do you need more baskets?" A seventeen-year-old boy asked.

The blonde shrugged. "The chickens had an egging season, James."

James laughed. "Egging season? Is that even a word?"

The blonde chuckled. "No idea."

Just then, the girl returned with two baskets. "Here." She handed them over to the blonde.

"Thanks, Olivia." The blonde thanked.

Olivia smiled. "Your welcome, Riker."

* * *

Alyssa paced back and forth, holding the phone to her ear. This was the 1034th time she had done this. "Pick up, pick up, pick up..." she chanted.

"Hey! It's Skylar. Can't talk right now, please leave a message after the beep!"

"I've been leaving messages for you for three years, Sky! Where are you?" Alyssa yelled onto the phone.

Stormie came rushing into the room. "Ally, what's wrong sweetie?"

Alyssa sighed. "I tried calling Sky again. She's still not answering, Stormie."

Stormie sighed and sat down on the couch. "Oh sweetie. I know you miss her. I'm sorry."

Alyssa shook her head and sat beside Stormie. "Why are you apologizing? I know you miss your kids, too."

Stormie leaned back and sighed again. "I do, but I don't know if we're gonna find them."

"We'll find them. Trust me, your kids will come back to you and Sky will come back for me." Alyssa assured.

Stormie nodded. "I really hope so."

* * *

"Ross, babe, wake up. Baby, wake up." Cynthia said as she gently shook her boyfriend awake.

Ross began to stir and woke up. "What is it, Cynthia?"

Cynthia took the grocery bag from beside her, and placed it in between Ross and herself. "They gave us food, baby."

At the word 'food', Ross jolted upwards and opened up the bag. He licked his lips in delight as he saw two sandwiches and two water bottles. He took one of each and gave them to Cynthia, before taking other ones for himself.

"Ross, are you nervous about tomorrow?" Cynthia asked before taking a bite from her sandwich.

"What's tomorrow, babe?" Ross asked after taking a sip of water.

"Your 18th birthday." Cynthia told him.

Ross almost choked on his sandwich. "That's tomorrow?"

Cynthia nodded. Tears brimmed her eyes. "Tomorrow, you'll be an adult. T-They'll k-kill you."

Ross gulped and tried his best to hide his fear. "I-I know. But don't worry about me, baby. I'll be okay."

Cynthia shook her head and put her sandwich down. "No you won't! Everyone here you and I used to know are dead! They were killed at their 18th birthday! They're gonna do the same to you! I don't wanna lose you." She then started sobbing.

Ross put his sandwich down and went to hug his girlfriend. "Ssh, baby. You won't lose me, okay? You'll always have me. Forever, and ever, and ever. I'll always be here." he pointed towards Cynthia's chest, where her heart was.

Cynthia smiled slightly and wiped away her tears. "It's true. You'll always be in my heart, as I'll always be in yours. I love you, baby."

Ross smiled back. "Love you too, babe."

* * *

"James, Olivia, wake up." Riker whispered, shaking them both awake.

Olivia woke up first. "Yeah?" she yawned. "Morning, Riker."

Riker smiled. "Morning, Liv. You want some breakfast?"

Olivia nodded. "Sure, I'll wake James up now." She shook her brother awake as Riker got up and walked out of the room to the kitchen.

On his way, he met Andrew. The man scowled. "Why are you up early? Your job starts at 8, it's 7 right now."

Riker rolled his eyes. "James and Olivia need breakfast since none of us got any food yesterday."

"You better not waste your time or else." Andrew sneered, walking away.

Riker rolled his eyes again. "Whatever."

* * *

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Rachel suddenly asked.

Rydel was taken aback by the question. "Daddy? Um, why do you ask, boo?"

Rachel shrugged. "I just want to know. If that's okay, mommy."

Rydel sighed. "Rachel, you'll know when you're older, okay?"

Rachel nodded and giggled. "Okay mommy." She looked towards the newborn baby. "Can I hold her, mommy?"

Rydel smiled. "Sure, boo. But careful, okay?"

Rachel giggled as Rydel set the newborn baby down on her lap. Rachel gladly let the baby snuggle in. "Mommy, have you named her?"

Rydel smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Call her Riley from now on, kay?"

Rachel giggled. "Okay, mommy." she looked down at her newborn step-sister. "I love you, Riley."

* * *

"Rocky, where are they taking us?" Carter asked. You see, Rocky and Carter didn't know what happened, but all they knew was waking up in a moving truck.

Rocky shook his head. "I don't know. I hope they won't take us to the illegal clubs again."

Carter shivered at the thought. "I know. Last time, I was forced to have sex with this girl, to get her pregnant."

"Dude, that is so not cool. But, was she forced, too?" Rocky asked.

Carter nodded. "Seems like it. She didn't look too happy, but she also seemed to not care. Poor girl, right after we've done it, she kept saying about how she missed her family and how her babies were all taken away from her."

Rocky sighed. "I know. How did we even end up in this stuff? By the way, was that girl a minor, or..?"

Carter shook his head. "No, she was older than us. I think she was in her twenties. She's beautiful, though."

"Do you know her name?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah, I told her mine and she told me hers." Carter answered. "Her name's Rydel."

* * *

"Laura, wake up!" Vanessa shook her sister awake.

"No, I'm still sleepy." Laura whined, burying her face in her pillow.

"Laura, you'll be late for college!" Vanessa warned, starting to tickle her sister.

"I'm tired, V. Let me sleep for five more...hours!" Laura mumbled.

Vanessa huffed and folded her arms. Then, an idea came into her head. "Laura! Ross is on TV!"

Laura jolted awake with wide eyes, then she saw that the TV in her room was off. Anger boiled inside her. "That was not funny, Vanessa!"

Vanessa chuckled. "But I got you up, right?"

Laura glared at her. "It's still not funny! Why do you have to bring Ross up? You know that I'm still upset about three years ago! Why did you mention him? I miss him, you know that! Why...why did this... h-happen to him? I...I miss him! I...w-want him back!"

Vanessa felt a pang of guilt inside of her. She sat down beside Laura. "I'm sorry, Laura. I didn't mean to make you sad."

Laura shook her head. "No, it's... not your fault. I just... I miss him. I... know that he's... not dead, but...I don't know if... I'm gonna see him again." she sobbed.

Vanessa hugged her sister. "Okay, I know, I know. Just let it out, Laur, just let it out."

Laura sobbed into her sister's arms, without saying another word.

Vanessa let her own tears fall. "How about we skip college today, okay?"

Laura nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Ross kept humming to himself the tune to 'Look At Us Now', but he didn't notice the song, as he leaned back against the wall.

"Ross, what are you humming?" Cynthia asked.

Ross stopped humming and shook his head. "I don't know. This tune is stuck in my head, but I don't know how."

"Try putting words into it. What words would you add?" Cynthia asked.

Ross shrugged and hummed some more. "We came so far from the past, and they said we'd finish last. ...look at us now." He hummed one part since he didn't know what words to put into it.

Cynthia gaped. "Wait, that seems familiar. Try replacing 'we came so far from the past' with 'we've come so far from the past'. Then put 'they just don't know how' before 'look at us now'."

Ross nodded and went to sing it again with the correct words, then, "Wait, I think I know this song, but I'm not sure about it."

Cynthia thought for a moment. A very long moment, until she asked, "Ross, do you remember your last name?"

Ross thought for a bit. "No, I'm not sure. I think it starts with L."

Cynthia gasped. "Is it 'Lynch'?"

Ross gaped. "Yeah, it is! How do you know?"

Cynthia shook her head. "Before I was taken here, I was a fan of a band called R5. The song you were humming; it's the band's song!"

"And..?" Ross asked.

Cynthia seemed to struggle for the words. "You're Ross Lynch. You're a part of R5!"

* * *

"Mommy, where's aunt Lily?" Rachel asked.

Rydel smiled. "She doesn't live here anymore, boo. She got out, remember?"

Rachel frowned. "I miss her, and when are we going out of the house? I'm bored." she whined.

Rydel shook her head. "Are you hungry, boo?" she changed the subject.

Rachel nodded. "Yes mommy."

"Okay." Rydel got off the couch and walked over to the door, knocking on it. "Hey, Rachel's hungry!"

The door opened and Isaac came into view. "You want food?" he asked.

Rydel rolled her eyes. "Yes. What do you want me to do?"

Isaac smirked. "Just have some fun with this kid here." he made a gesture and a man brought someone into view.

Rydel made eye contact with the person and...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Cliffhanger! Lol haha. I bet you guys weren't expecting this story to be like this, huh? Haha me neither...and I don't like it this way. It's too messed up. Poor Ross, poor Rocky, poor Rydel, poor Riker, poor... wait, Ryland's not there. OMG I FORGOT RYLAND! Nah, I didn't. He won't be there for a few chapters, but he'll be there later on. Btw, this story is gonna be a short multichapter, with a sequel! Only if you guys want one. If you don't, I won't make it. But the story's not gonna be over until about 20 chapters or so.**

**Btw, I asked for 3+ reviews, and all I got are 2. Luckily for you guys, I still feel like updating because like I said, I've written it up to the 7th chapter, which is this one. So, I haven't written down more than this one. So if you guys don't review something other than 'update', I'm not updating this story.**

**So basically, 3+ reviews for the next chapter if you want one, okay?**


	8. Chapter 8 - We Meet Again

**I don't own recognizable.**

* * *

Recap:

Rydel made eye contact with the person and...

* * *

"You?" The person gasped. He struggled out of the man's grip and approached Rydel.

Rydel tilted her head. "I think I know you from somewhere."

The person furrowed his eyebrows and looked offended. "Yes, you do know me from somewhere, Rydel!"

"What- How- Who are you?" Rydel asked.

The person sighed. "I'm your brother."

Rydel thought for a moment. "I think I... I remember having four brothers... what's your name?"

The person sighed again. "I'm Rocky."

Rydel gasped and hugged Rocky. "Rocky! Where have you been? I miss you so much! Are you okay? Where are the others? How did you get here? Why are you here? What ar-"

"Rydel, stop the questions!" Rocky said, cutting Rydel off and pulling apart from hug.

"Sorry, I just... Wait a minute." Rydel paused and looked at Isaac. She shook her head. "You don't want me to do that with him, right?"

Isaac chuckled. "Why? Because he's your brother?"

"Del, I don't know what's going on here." Rocky said to his sister.

Isaac smirked. "Well, you'll find out eventually."

* * *

"I...what?" Ross asked.

Cynthia smiled. "You're from R5. You're my idol. Don't you remember?"

Ross furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Cynthia sighed. "Had they really done that much damage to you, Ross? Did they make you forget about your band, your family, yourself?"

Ross shook his head again. "No, I don't know anything about being in a band! I just know that I have a few siblings, but I don't know who they are! I-"

"No, Ross! Stop it!" Cynthia cut him off. "Stop saying that you don't remember. You will remember, you have to! When we get out of here one day, don't you wanna see your family again?"

"Well how do you know we're gonna get out of here? We might even die here! I'm gonna die here tomorrow!" Ross yelled.

Cynthia gasped. "Are you saying that we'll never get out of here? How could you?" she yelled.

"Well that is the truth! Maybe you'll get out, but I won't! I'll never get out of here alive but I'm glad of it because I know that I wouldn't be able to live with the memory of what happened here!" Ross yelled back. "I'd rather die than live like this!"

Cynthia shook her head in disbelief and whispered, "Why? Ever since I got here and met you, I never knew what these people do to you. What did they do? Tell me!"

Ross shook his head and sighed. "It's nothing you should worry about. I don't want to fight with you over this, baby. Please just forget it."

Cynthia shook her head. "No. I won't forget it. You know that these people only raped me a few times and that I'm now used to it, but what did they do to you? Whatever it is, it scars you. Ross, baby, please tell me."

"Cynthia, I don't want to talk about it." Ross answered.

"Don't bottle them in, Ross." Cynthia told him. "I never saw you cry, or talk about what happen every time they took you out. It'll only hurt you worse if you bottle them in. Tell me, Ross."

Ross shook his head and tried to block Cynthia's words out, but failed miserably. Instead, he broke down crying.

Cynthia quickly approached her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around him. She put her head on his shoulder. "Let it all out, Ross. Let it all out. Don't feel embarrassed."

Ross sobbed. "They... T-They beat me up a-and r-raped me, a-and t-they force me t-to... t-to k-kill a f-few o-of t-the eighteen year olds. I-I don't w-want to ever e-experience that again! That's why I wanna die!"

Cynthia gasped. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't know." She said with her own tears streaming down her face.

"I want it to be over." Ross said, wiping his tears away. "I want it to be over soon."

* * *

"Bye Riker." Olivia said, hugging Riker and wiping her tears away. "I'll miss you."

Riker smiled and hugged the young girl back. "I'll miss you too, Liv."

You see, it was about the afternoon, and Riker, Olivia, and James were all working, when Andrew walked into the barn and announced that Riker was going to be moved again. So now, he, Olivia, and James were saying their goodbyes.

"I'll miss you, Riker. You helped us a lot." James said, giving Riker a bro-hug.

Riker chuckled. "I'll miss you too. Take care of your little sister."

"For the record, I'm not so little anymore you know." Olivia giggled slightly.

"Times up. Riker, get in!" Andrew ordered.

Riker rolled his eyes and hugged the two younger kids one last time, before walking into the car and closing the door.

Andrew took out a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed one of Riker's hands to the the door.

"Is this really necessary?" Riker asked. "Where are we even going?"

"Someone wanted to buy you for a really high price. Now shut up." Andrew spat.

Riker sighed and leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes. He didn't know how long they were gonna be driving, so he figured that he'd just take a nap after hours of working non-stop.

* * *

Alyssa paced back and forth...again, holding the phone to her ear...again. She was trying to call Skylar...again.

"Pick up, Sky. Pick up!" She muttered.

Mark came into the room and noticed what the girl was doing. He sighed. "Alyssa, I'm sorry to say this but your sister won't pick up. Even if she would, she might have changed her phone number."

Alyssa ignore him and kept pacing back and forth. She heard a click on the phone, and then a _"Hello?"_

Alyssa gasped and tried to keep her voice calm. "Hello? Skylar?"

_"No." _The voice said. _"This is not Skylar. Who are you?"_

Alyssa gulped. "This is Alyssa. Who are you?"

_"Alyssa..?"_

"Leroy. I'm Alyssa Leroy."

The line stayed silent for a moment before the other person said, _"Well, Alyssa Leroy, I'm afraid that I'm busy right now, so I can't talk. Goodbye."_ The line went off.

"Ally, who picked up?" Mark asked.

Alyssa sighed. "I don't know. I just miss Sky a lot."

"She'll come back to you." Mark assured. "She has to."

"Yeah." Alyssa nodded. "That's what we keep saying for three years."

* * *

Riker and Andrew reached the destination at about 5 o'clock in the morning, and Riker was still asleep.

"Hey, get up!" Andrew said, roughly shaking Riker awake.

Riker slowly opened his eyes and yawned. "Where are we?" he asked.

"We're here." Andrew told him. "Now, I can't let you see where we exactly are." Since Riker hadn't seen the whole area yet, Andrew took out a blindfold and covered up Riker's eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Riker asked.

"Just shut up." Andrew muttered as he released the handcuff from Riker's hand, but he re-cuffed the blonde's hands in front of him after removing the seatbelt.

He opened the door and walked out, then opened the passenger door and pulled Riker out.

"Keep quiet and do not even think of trying to run away." Andrew warned.

If his eyes were open, Riker would've rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

He felt himself being forced to a building and after a few steps, he felt himself being seated down on a soft seat. A couch.

"Where's my money?" He heard Andrew say.

"There. In the luggage." He then heard a female's voice say.

"Why do you even wanna buy him?" Andrew asked again.

"I don't. My brother is in this and I'm the one who communicates to the people who sells or buys people from him. Now, take your money and leave." The female voice said.

"Alright." Andrew said and then there were a few sounds, then the sound of a door closing, and then a car driving away.

Riker felt himself being un-cuffed and the blindfold was taken away from his eyes. He blinked and saw a brunette girl, maybe in her early twenties, with hazel brown eyes, seating down beside him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"You can call me Jade for now, but that's not really my name. Anyway, Riker Lynch, right?" The girl asked.

Riker nodded. "Yeah, I'm Riker...Lynch."

Jade furrowed her eyebrows. "You don't remember your own last name? Dude, you must be through a hell of a lot."

Riker sighed. "You have no idea."

Jade smiled. "Actually, I do. I've been through what you had, and I know it's tough."

"Wait, why did you buy me from Andrew? How old are you? Where did you even get the money?" Riker asked.

Jade sighed. "I bought you from Andrew to get you out of there. I'm 20 years old. I got the money because I inherit it since my dad died."

"How did he die?" Riker asked.

Jade smirked. "My sister and I killed him."

"What?" Riker asked. "W-What about your brother?"

Jade laughed. "I don't have a brother, silly. I'm the oldest of three siblings. You've met two of them, and I've met your sister."

"My sister?" Riker asked and thought for a moment. "My sister... Rydel! You met Rydel? When?"

"I've spent two years living with her in a hellhole, and the last time I saw her was last year when I escaped. She couldn't come because she couldn't leave her child." Jade explained.

"Her child? My sister has a child?" Riker asked.

Jade nodded. "Four, but she could only keep one of them. I feel really bad for her."

Riker shook his head in disbelief. His sister had four kids? How was that even possible? He looked back towards Jade and decided to change the subject to give himself time to think. "You said 'Jade' isn't your real name. What is it?"

Jade shrugged. "No harm done in telling you, I guess. My name's Lillian. Lilian Jade Leroy."

* * *

"No, no, please let me talk to him first!" Cynthia begged as she watched Ross being dragged away for his... execution.

"I love you, Cynthia!" Ross cried out. "I love you and I'll always be with you! Forever and ever!"

"I love you too, Ross! You'll always be in my heart, forever and ever!" Cynthia cried back as she watched her boyfriend disappear out the door with the two men.

She collapsed to her knees, crying when the man holding her let her go and walk out the door.

"No!" Cynthia sobbed, curling into a ball. "No. Why? Why did this have to happen? Why?"

"No, please, why can't you just let me go?" Ross asked. Yes, he wanted to die, but now that he was facing death, he was scared.

"Sorry kid, rules are rules." One of the men said.

"No, no, please! Please, I didn't mean it! I don't wanna die! Please!" Ross cried out as he was forced to kneel down and blindfolded.

"Any last words?" The man asked.

Ross sobbed. "I'm sorry." What he meant by 'sorry'? No one knew. But maybe, just maybe, someone will find out eventually.

He heard a loud bang, and he soon found himself lying in a pool of blood.

"What the hell!" He heard another man yell. He heard another loud bang and he heard a thud.

He then found out that the pool of blood he was lying in, was not his. Because he didn't feel any pain anywhere. Scratch that, his whole body was hurting, but well, you know what I meant.

He heard a sigh coming from a female, then he felt himself being un-cuffed. He slowly sat up, and opened his blindfold, but his vision was a little blurry.

"Cynthia?" he asked when he saw brunette female figure in front of him.

The female smiled and shook her head. "No, Ross. I'm not Cynthia."

"Who are you?" Ross asked. "Why did you kill these people?"

The girl sighed. "I can't let them kill you." Then she stood up and held her hand out for him. "Come on now. Cynthia's waiting for you outside."

Ross hesitantly grabbed her hand and helped himself up. "Okay."

The door suddenly opened and three men ran in, aiming their gun towards Ross and the girl.

"Oh shit!" The girl cussed as she pulled Ross with her to run.

"Slow down, you... whatever-your-name-is!" Ross yelled. He was practically dragged behind. How was that girl faster than him?

The girl stopped. "Keep running outside, you'll meet Cynthia. I'll join you guys later!"

"What about you?" Ross asked.

The girl smirked. "I'll be fine." When Ross ran, she lifted her gun and aimed at the two of the men that were chasing them.

She shot one of the men, and then the other one, but the third one was not in sight. She put her gun down and ran towards the direction that Ross ran.

Eventually, when she reached to almost outside, she met up with Ross and Cynthia, who were embraced in each other's arms.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Cynthia cried into Ross' shoulder.

Ross kissed her forehead. "Told ya' I'd always be there with you. Forever and ever."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Sorry for interrupting your moment, but we sorta need to go."

Ross and Cynthia pulled apart and followed the girl as she walked towards the door. The girl was busy opening the door that she didn't know what was going on behind her.

A man, the third out of the three earlier, showed up and aimed his gun at Ross and Cynthia, but they didn't notice it. Well, Cynthia did first.

"Ross!" she shrieked but it was too late as the man pulled the trigger. Both her and Ross fell to the ground.

The girl quickly turned around and shot the man, straight on the head. She kneeled down. "Oh My God! Are you hurt?"

Ross got up and crawled over to Cynthia, who was bleeding badly, due to the gunshot on her chest. "Cynthia? Baby, I'm sorry."

Cynthia smiled. "It's not your f-fault, Ross. I love you, forever and ever."

Ross let a tear drop. "I love you too, baby. Forever and ever."

Cynthia smiled and looked at the girl. "Can I at least know your name?"

The girl smiled slightly and leaned down to whisper her name to Cynthia's ear.

Cynthia smiled at her. "Thank you." Then she looked back at Ross. "Forever and ever, Ross."

Ross smiled back slightly. "Forever and ever."

He sobbed when Cynthia closed her eyes, never to be opened again.

The girl heard running footsteps, and began tugging at Ross' bruised arm. "Ross, we have to go, now!"

Ross shook his head. "I can't leave her, no!"

The girl groaned. "Come on, Ross! We really need to go!"

Ross shook his head. "I'm sorry, Cynthia." he whispered and planted a kiss on her forehead, before getting up and ran with the girl.

They ran, and then they finally reached outside, in which the cold air greeted them. They kept running, though, and they heard gunshots behind them.

Ross stopped, stunned, causing the girl to run into him because somehow she was behind him, and both of them fell.

"Ow! Damn it!" The girl cussed as she helped herself up and held her wrist.

Ross got up too and asked, "Are you alright?" he asked.

The girl nodded. "I'm fine, come on!" she yelled as she shot the men chasing them.

Ross subconsciously grabbed her right wrist, causing her to shout out, "Ow! Damn it, Ross, don't touch my arm!"

Ross let go and quickly apologized, before the two of them began running again.

Soon, they reached a car, and then they got in, Ross in the driver's seat and the girl in the passenger seat.

"Remind me again why I have to drive." Ross said. "Because I have no idea how."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Because I'm pretty sure my wrist is broken and I'm not able to drive with a broken wrist."

Ross stayed silent for a moment before muttering, "Crybaby." as he started the engine and began driving to the direction the girl told him.

She heard it and furrowed her eyebrows. "Hey! At least I'm not the one who was begging not to be killed! You're lucky I came just on time."

Ross chuckled slightly, then frowned. "Where are we going? Why did you help me? And who are you?"

"I'm gonna take you home to your family, we're gonna have to ride a plane later." The girl sighed. "I've planned on this since three years ago, Ross. But you probably don't remember me. I had to leave everyone I love to do this for you." she told him and wiped a tear from her eye.

Ross stopped the car and went to hug her. "I'm sorry, you really didn't have to do this. But, can you please tell me who you are, and how we met?"

The girl nodded and pulled away from the hug. "We met at the time you were taken away from your school. And, my name's Skylar. Skylar Violet Leroy."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Poor Ross for having to almost get killed and then losing Cynthia. But I'm not a Ronthia shipper. Lol, Ronthia. I'm a Raura shipper...but I never mentioned that Raura will happen in this story :p It might, but it also might not. I bet you guys thought that I was gonna kill Ross, huh? And Lillian's still alive? *gasp* And Ross met Skylar again? *gasp***

**Anyway, questions:**

**1) Should I make Roylar(Ross+Skylar) happen?**

**2) Does anyone want Rillian(Riker+Lillian)?**

**3) Any ideas for the later chapters? I know I got this inspiration from a few crime shows, but I can add up some stuff.**

**4) Does anyone want some brotherly/sisterly cuteness?**

**5) Should I make a sequel? This story isn't gonna be over until it's about 20-25 chapters or so, but I need to know if you guys want a sequel.**

**If anyone has any questions, whether it's related to the story or not, please ask. I love author-reader interaction. I'll answer them in the AN.**

**Tell me who you wanna see in the next chapter! Ross/Riker/Skylar/Lillian or Rocky/Rydel/Rachel/Riley or Alyssa/Mark/Stormie or Laura/Vanessa/Calum/Raini.**

**Thanks for the reviews and 3+ for the next update ;)**


	9. Chapter 9 - Memories

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

"Lillian?" Riker asked. "That sounds a bit familiar."

Lillian laughed. "Maybe my sister told you about me. She sorta thought that I was dead three years ago, but at least now she knows the truth."

Riker thought for a moment. "Is your sister's name 'Skylar'?" he asked.

Lillian nodded, stunned. "You remember? What else do you remember?"

Riker thought for another moment. "I don't know. I mean, now I remember my family, although I forgot their faces, I just remember their names. But, I remember being in a small place with my siblings, and... I remember... a girl helping us out someway, I don't know. I remember... Alyssa, and Skylar, and... nothing else."

Lillian nodded. "Okay, that's good that you remember. But can you try remembering more?"

Riker nodded and began thinking about what he knew. Then, it hit him like a lightning.

He remembered his whole family, their faces and names. He remembered his friends, and Ratliff. He remembered the band, R5. He remembered the fight he had with his dad and a few of his siblings before going to school. He remembered his school being invaded. He remembered being taken away and locked in a hole. He remembered Skylar and Alyssa. He remembered yelling at Ross before everyone passed out. He remembered waking up in a different place. He remembered everything.

"Oh. My. God." Riker gasped. "I remember! We need to help them! We have to save them!"

Lillian shook her head. "Calm down, Riker. Just calm down. Everything will fall into place, alright?"

Riker shook his head. "No, I can't calm down! My siblings are out there! We need to save them! I don't want them to get hurt!"

Lillian shook her head again. "Riker, trust me. They'll be alright, okay?"

"No!" Riker yelled. "No, they won't! They might even be dead right now, or maybe wishing that they are! I don't want them to be like that! I don't want them to! They don't deserve it, they really don't! They didn't do anything wrong so why did those people torture them and force them to do things? Why did they do that to us? We didn't do anything wrong! We didn't! Why should this happen to us? Why-"

"Hey," Lillian started softly, cutting Riker off. "Riker, calm down."

Riker shook his head furiously. "I can't calm down! I can't! We didn't deserve this at all! We don't! Why did they do this to us? Why did they do this to me? I can't be expected to do everything all by myself! It's too hard, I just can't!"

Lillian gasped. She didn't realize what Riker was really saying until just now. When Riker said 'we' and 'they', he actually referred to himself, without realizing it. Maybe, he still didn't realize he said 'I'.

"Riker," Lillian started, "you went through a horrible time. When was the last time you cried, or sobbed, or let your emotions out?"

"Three years ago, when we were making that video to show our parents. I don't know if they saw it, though." Riker answered.

Lillian sighed. "They saw it, Riker. Now, let your feelings out. It's just you and me in here, so you can cry or break down, or scream and shout if you want. I'll be here for you."

She knew that the whole time, Riker had always been the oldest out of everyone, so he thought that he was the one who had to be responsible for everything and take care of everyone, although he wasn't capable to. That caused him to bottle up his feelings and pain, until he couldn't hold them anymore and had to breakdown. She figured, now would be the time.

Riker stared at her for a long moment, with no emotion on his face, until... he started sobbing and completely broke down, right there, on the couch with her.

* * *

"They want us to do _what_?" Rocky asked in disbelief when he heard Rydel tell him what they were supposed to do.

"Well, you know what. But we're not gonna do it, right?" Rydel asked.

Rocky shook his head. "Of course not! No matter what, I'm still a virgin, you know!"

Rydel laughed suddenly. "You're still a what? Seriously, you haven't found a girl?"

Rocky gave her the serious look. "Rydel, it's not the time to joke around! This is not funny!"

Rydel stopped laughing and nodded. "Okay, alright. I'm sorry. But what, are we gonna pretend as if we actually did it?"

Rocky nodded. "That's not a bad idea."

Rydel shook her head. "We can't, Rocky. They're gonna keep forcing us to do it until I get pregnant, with your baby, so that they can sell it."

Rocky furrowed his eyebrows. "They... sell the babies?"

Rydel nodded. "Yes. They sold all my babies except Rachel and... Riley! Oh My God, Riley! Did they take her already?"

"Rachel and Riley?" Rocky asked. "Seriously, you're naming them with 'R's?"

Rydel shrugged. "I needed something to help me keep my memory of my family, and since they were both girls, I wouldn't name them with any of you guys' names. But these people sold my two other babies and they were boys, so guess what I named them."

"What?" Rocky asked.

Rydel giggled. "I named them 'Riker' and 'Rocky'."

"Really?" Rocky asked.

Rydel chuckled. "Nope. But I named them Anthony and Michael."

"But you didn't use my name." Rocky whined.

Rydel smiled. "I meant, 'Anthony Mark no-last-name' and 'Michael Rocky no-last-name'."

"Wow. That's a unique last name." Rocky said.

Rydel giggled. "Yup."

* * *

"Ross? Ross, wakey wakey hams and bakey." Skylar said, poking Ross on the cheek.

Ross opened his eyes and smiled. "Hey Cynthia."

Skylar shook her head. "I'm not Cynthia."

Ross stared at her for a while, before frowning. "Oh. Hey Skylar."

"Hey. Come on, we're here." Skylar said.

"Where?" Ross asked.

"We're gonna meet my sister, and hopefully your brother." Skylar stated.

"My brother? I don't have a brother!" Ross said.

Skylar shook her head. "Oh Ross, why did you forget him? What do you remember about your life?"

Ross thought for a little moment. "I... don't know. I never thought about my life, I mean, every time I try to think of my past, it all just turns out to be a blur. I can't remember anything."

Skylar sighed. "I really wish you'll remember when you meet them. Come on now, get out of the car."

"Wait, where are we? I mean, which city?" Ross asked.

Skylar smiled. "You won't believe how fast that plane ride was. We're back in LA."

"LA?" Ross asked. "As in, Los Angeles? How did we get here from the plane?"

Skylar giggled. "We're in a cab, silly. And the security guards helped me get you here. Luckily, you're wearing long sleeves, so they didn't see your wounds."

"But...how...passport...what?" Ross asked, confused.

Skylar smiled. "My sister and I have our ways. Fake passports. Come on, we have to get off the cab."

Skylar took a bit of money out of her pocket, got out of the taxi cab with Ross, then paid to the driver.

She and Ross then walked towards the house near there and stepped on the porch.

"Ready, Ross?" Skylar asked.

Ross nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Skylar knocked on the door thrice, and then, it opened, revealing a brunette female. Lillian.

* * *

"Hey Riker, what are you doing?" Lillian asked as she entered the room Riker was in.

"Nothing. Just staring at the ceiling." Riker mumbled from the bed he was laying on. His voice was raspy from the breakdown he had earlier. Man, I wouldn't describe it because it was something no one would want to see.

Lillian sighed. "Riker, do you wanna meet your brother?"

Riker sat up and turned to Lillian. "I wanna meet everyone. And which brother?"

"Sky and I are still working on that. And, Ross. Skylar should be here in a few minutes, and if she successfully did her job, you'll meet Ross." Lillian answered.

"How about Rocky? And Ryland? And Rydel?" Riker asked. "And how about Ratliff?"

Lillian let out a heavy sigh and sat down next to Riker. "Riker, I... Look, I shouldn't be telling you this now, but... I'm sorry Riker, Ratliff died three years ago."

"What?" Riker gasped. "How? Why?"

Lillian shook her head. "I'm really sorry. Jedd killed him." You see, Skylar and Alyssa refer to Jedd as 'dad', but Lillian wouldn't. The reason why, you'll find out later.

Riker clenched his fists and stood up. "That son of a bitch! Fucking bastard! If he wasn't dead already I would've killed him!" he walked towards the nearest wall and pulled his fist back.

Lillian stood up. "Riker, please don't hurt your-" she was cut off by the sound of a loud thud. "-self."

Riker was now holding his fist that was bleeding. Lillian went over to him and gently touched his arm, and then said, "I'm gonna go get the first aid kit. Stay here, okay?"

Riker nodded and went to sit on his bed as Lillian went outside to get the kit.

She went back a couple minutes later and sat on the bed beside Riker. She took a few things out from the first aid kit and started to treat Riker's hand.

Once she finished, she asked, "Do you have anything else on your body that hurts?"

Riker shook his head. "No." He was lying. His whole body was covered in bruises from when he had his 'punishments'.

Lillian smiled. "Okay, well, why don't you go and take a shower? There are some clean clothes in the closet. You know, so that when Ross and Sky gets here, you can welcome them."

Riker nodded. "Okay."

Just as he got up and went into the bathroom, Lillian heard three knocks on the door. She smiled to herself as she went to open it.

Skylar smiled wide at the sight of her sister. She immediately went to hug her. "Lily!"

Lillian laughed. "Hey Sky, missed you too." She spotted Ross and pulled away from your hug. "So, you're the famous Ross Lynch, huh?"

Ross shrugged. "I guess."

Lillian furrowed her eyebrows and turned to Skylar. "He forgot too?"

Skylar nodded. "Hopefully he'll remember when he sees Riker. Wait, Riker's here, right?"

Lillian nodded. "Yeah. Well, come on in." She walked in with Ross and Skylar following behind her.

"Well, make yourself at home." Lillian told Ross as he sat on the couch. "Riker's taking a shower, so... Oh! I bet you guys are thirsty! Let me give you some water." she went into the kitchen and took two bottles of water, before going back into the living room and handing them over to Ross and Skylar.

"Thanks." Ross said before opening the bottle cap and gulping down the water. He didn't stop even when only half of the water remained.

"Wow. He must be really thirsty." Lillian said.

Skylar nodded. "Yeah, probably."

"What water is this? It's the best one I ever had!" Ross exclaimed once he finished the whole bottle.

Skylar giggled. "When was the last time you drank water, Ross?"

"Yesterday." Ross answered.

"Oh." Skylar said, slightly frowning.

"Um, do you want more of that water?" Lillian asked.

Ross shook his head. "I'm good."

"Oh, wait!" Skylar suddenly said. "Lily, I think I broke my wrist."

"What? How?" Lillian asked, getting up to take the first aid kit from the kitchen cabinet.

"She tripped and fell on her arm when we were running." Ross answered for Skylar.

"Well, you should've been more careful, Sky. How are you supposed to do things and shoot guns with a broken wrist?" Lillian asked while sitting down next to her sister.

Skylar shrugged. "I'm a lefty, remember? By the way, I didn't trip. Ross stopped suddenly, causing me to run into him and fall."

Lillian just shook her head, amused, as she gently took her sister's right wrist. She pressed on it slowly. "Does this hurt?"

Skylar shook her head. "Nope."

Lillian pressed harder and turned it to one side. "This?"

Skylar shook her head again. "Nah."

Lillian stopped pressing and turned it to another side. "Thi-"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop it! Stop it! That hurts!" Skylar yelled.

Lillian let go and took a cloth from the first aid kit. "Your wrist isn't broken. It's just sprained. Don't use it and it'll be alright in a few days." she stated as she wrapped the cloth around Skylar's wrist.

"Okay then." Skylar said casually.

"So... what now?" Ross suddenly asked.

"Well-" Lillian cut her sentence short when she saw someone walking towards the living room. Riker.

* * *

**A/N:**

***gasp* another update? Yup, fast updates. You guys are happy, huh?**

**I decided to show Rocky and Rydel too in this chapter...to make it longer :p**

**So Ross and Riker are gonna meet each other! Yay! Lol.**

**I know that the plane ride thing doesn't make sense, but Ross was in Russia so I had to get him back to LA by using a plane. Btw, if anyone's wondering, Rocky, Rydel, Rachel, and Riley are in Italy. And Ryland's... you'll see. He's not dead, don't worry. Ratliff's the only one who died... for now. Muahahahaha!**

**So questions:**

**1) I'm gonna make Rillian. Does anyone agree?**

**2) Raura or Roylar? (I think I know the answer you guys are gonna give me on this one)**

**3) Add OCs or nah?**

**Hey does anyone have any ideas? If you do, let me know ;)**

**Oh, review responses:**

**Shor5: Well, at least Ross didn't die, right? Not saying that he wouldn't though. He might and might not :p And I also love Riker's protectiveness. I feel so bad for getting him hurt in the earlier chapters. But then again, everyone's hurt. But u get what I meant.**

**SkinnyJeansNLatte: Woah, watch your language there :p And I think you meant Skylar, not Lillian, am I right or she's really what u meant? History of your eyeballs... I'm speechless.**

**Sofia(guest): Sad but good... yeah. I don't know what to say to that... thank you :)**

**Thanks for the reviews and 3+ for the next update, kaykay?**


	10. Chapter 10 - Reunitedmaybe?

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Riker walked towards the living room, a confused expression on his face. "Lillian, are they..?"

Lillian nodded. "Yeah." She motioned for Ross and Skylar to stand up, so they did and turned around, facing Riker.

Riker made eye contact with Ross and both of them just stared at each other, as if they were trying to process each other.

"This is awkward." Skylar whispered into Lillian's ear.

Lillian nodded, then tried to break the silence. "Um, well, Riker, this is my sister, Skylar." she introduced.

Riker broke the eye contact with Ross and looked at Skylar. He smiled at her. "Skylar? Wow, I almost didn't recognize you. Actually, no, I didn't recognize you at all."

Skylar giggled. "Well, I changed my look so no one would know it's me."

Lillian joined in on the conversation. "Well, Riker, as you have met Skylar, um, well, you should know that... that's-" she motioned towards Ross, "-your brother, Ross."

Riker turned to look at Ross again, and his smile faded a bit. It was still there, but it faded a bit. "Um, hey."

Ross just stared at Riker, trying to recognize him. He furrowed his eyebrows, then squeezed his eyes shut as he tried hard to remember his brother.

Flashbacks occurred in his head. He remembered having fun and enjoying time with Riker. He also remembered a few other people, but their faces were a blur. But at least, he could recognize Riker.

Ross opened his eyed and looked up towards Riker, who seemed worried.

"Ross, are you okay?" Riker asked.

Ross nodded and gasped out, "Riker?"

"Do you remember me?" Riker asked.

Ross smiled wide and immediately hugged his brother. "Yes! I miss you so much! I miss you! I can't believe it's really you! I thought we'd never see each other again!" By now, his eyes were filled with tears.

Riker was stunned at first, but then he hugged his brother back tightly. "I miss you too. I'm glad we can see each other again."

"This is so sweet. I love their reunion." Skylar whispered to Lillian.

Lillian smiled and turned to her sister. "Me too. It's just like how we had ours three years ago."

Ross and Riker pulled apart and examined each other.

"Ross, where have you been this whole time?" Riker asked.

Ross shook his head. "It doesn't matter really. At least I'm back here now and not there. How about you? Where were you?"

"I... Texas. Wait, you were in Russia, right? How did you get here? And how was it there?" Riker asked.

"Horrible." Ross muttered, but Riker heard him. Then Ross said, "Skylar helped me get here."

"Why was it horrible? And what happened there? Ross, tell me." Riker said.

Ross shook his head. "No, I... I'm tired. I think I wanna take a rest."

"Um, Ross." Skylar called. "I know you're hurt. Let Lily and I take care of you first."

"Hurt? What do you mean he's hurt?" Riker asked, then turned to Ross again. "What? Where are you hurt?"

Ross didn't answer, but then he, Riker, Skylar, and Lillian all shared glances with each other. It went on for five whole minutes.

"Okay, that's it!" Lillian suddenly broke the silence. "Ross, go and talk to Riker. Sky, come with me."

Ross and Riker somehow went into Riker's room while Skylar and Lillian went into Lillian's room.

Lillian closed the door and turned to Skylar. "What are we gonna do about them?"

Skylar shrugged. "Well, we got them reunited. We just need to find Rocky, Rydel, and Ryland."

"No," Lillian started, "what I meant was, what do we do now? Rocky and Rydel are in the same place - I forgot to mention that I found that out - , but Ryland's in some other place in Atlanta, and there's only you and me. We can't go find them and leave Ross and Riker here alone."

Skylar shrugged. "I don't know. You're older, figure it out."

Lillian thought for a moment. "We need at least one more person to take care of them."

"I got an idea!" Skylar exclaimed. "You know who kept calling me for thousands of times? And I answered her once?"

Lillian tilted her head. "Who?"

Skylar sighed. "I forgot to tell you, didn't I? Well, it's Alyssa. I think it's time to tell her the truth."

Lillian gasped and her eyes went wide. "But you know what you have to do, then. Right?"

Skylar nodded. "I know that we're only gonna tell her once we get everyone reunited, but this plan isn't working perfectly. I think we should get Ross and Riker back to their family first."

Lillian shook her head. "No! Absolutely not! It'll put them in danger again. Especially because Ross hasn't gotten his full memory back!"

Skylar shook her head. "Make sure the media doesn't know about Ross and Riker. We can discuss it with the Lynches."

Lillian thought for a bit. "Well, not such a bad idea. But you do realize that it would mean we have to come out and admit we're still alive, right? You wanna accept that fact?"

Skylar nodded. "Yes. As long as we can get them back together, it's worth it."

* * *

"Okay, so, what do we have to talk about?" Riker asked.

Ross shrugged. "How about some catching up?"

Riker nodded. "Yeah, sure. So... what did you have to do in Russia?"

Ross frowned. "I choose not to talk about it."

Riker frowned too. "Why? Ross, I'm your brother, it's alright, you can talk to me about anything."

Ross shook his head. "No. Not about this one. I even broke down when I told Cynthia about everything." he choked on his words when he mentioned Cynthia.

"Who's Cynthia?" Riker asked.

Ross shook his head again. "It's a long story."

Riker sighed. "Look, I went through tough times too, so I can understand what you feel. You can tell me everything, Ross. It's gonna be okay. Don't keep everything in, it won't do you any good, okay?"

Ross nodded and sniffed. "Okay."

Riker smiled slightly and hugged his brother for a few seconds before pulling away. "Now, what happened to you?"

Ross took a deep breath, and with tears starting to stream down, he started his story. "Well, three years ago, a day after I was moved to Russia...

*Flashback*

Three years ago.

"Come on, popstar, just do as I tell you and you won't get hurt." Dave said as he saw Ross backing up to the wall.

Ross shook his head. "N-No. What are y-you gonna do? I wanna go back home!"

Dave smirked. "Do you wanna do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Ross shook his head again, then darted his eyes all over the room, before spotting the door and running over to it. He began trying to unlock the door and pounding on it.

"Let me out! Let me out! Help! Please! Help me! Get me out of here!" he yelled, non-stop pounding.

Dave stormed over to him and pulled him back roughly, throwing him to the ground. "Shut up you little punk!"

"Please let me out! Please! Please, I wanna go home! Please! Why are you doing this? Let me go home!" Ross sobbed, curling up into a ball.

Dave roughly hoisted him up and pinned him against the wall. "You listen to me or I'll kill you, got it?"

Ross nodded. "Okay, okay! Please let go! You're hurting me!"

Dave let go of Ross and sent him a glare. "First, stop crying and acting like a baby. Act like a man!"

Ross nodded and stopped sobbing, wiping his tears away. "Yes sir."

Dave smirked. "Good boy. Now, take off your clothes."

"No!" Ross protested. "Why?"

"Just do it!" Dave growled.

Ross fought to keep his tears away as he reluctantly undressed. "What now, sir?"

Dave smirked wider. "Get on the bed."

-A few months later-

"No, please! What are you doing?" An 18-year-old boy asked as he struggled when he was forced to kneel down.

"Shut up!" Dave growled. He then turned towards Ross.

Ross looked back and forth between the older boy and Dave, and he then came to the correct conclusion. "No, you don't want me to..."

"That's exactly what I want. Kill him, Ross." Dave ordered.

"Ross? Ross, you're here?" The 18-year-old asked. He couldn't see as his eyes were blindfolded.

"Yes. I'm here, Tyler." Ross answered before looking at Dave again. "Please don't force me to do this. Please!"

Dave shook his head and handed Ross a gun, before pointing another gun at him. "Do it. It's either you or him, Ross."

Ross shook his head. "Please! I can't do it! Please don't force me to do this!"

Dave forcefully grabbed Ross by the shoulders and turned him around to face Tyler. "Do it or I'll kill you."

Ross shakily brought the gun up and aimed towards Tyler. He took shaky breaths before placing his finger on the trigger. He almost pulled, but he brought the gun down. "I can't do this! I just can't!"

Dave pulled the safety from the gun he was holding and pressed it against Ross' neck. "Just do it. It's either you or him."

Ross let out a sob as he brought the gun up. He squeezed his eyes shut, whispering, "I'm sorry." before pulling the trigger.

-One year later-

Ross was sleeping when he heard a small thud. He woke up immediately, and saw a brunette girl in front of him. She looked so scared.

Ross quickly approached her, but she crawled back in fear. "Please don't hurt me." she whimpered.

Ross smiled slightly. "I won't, I promise."

The girl seemed to examine him before saying, "A-Aren't you Ross Lynch?"

Ross tilted his head. "Uh, yeah. Why?"

The girl shook her head. "The news about you and R5 is really huge. They didn't stop looking for you."

Ross furrowed his eyebrows. "R5? What's R-"

"Why are you here?" The girl asked, subconsciously cutting him off.

Ross shook his head. "I... don't know. I was brought here."

"Me too." The girl sighed.

"What's your name?" Ross asked.

"I'm Cynthia." The girl answered.

"How old are you?" Ross asked again.

"Um, my 15th birthday's in two days." Cynthia answered again.

"Oh. Well, I'm already 15." Ross stated.

Cynthia smiled slightly, but didn't say anything.

"So, tell me about yourself." Ross said.

Cynthia nodded. "Well, I'm..."

-A few months later-

"Thanks for standing up for me, Ross. He would've done worse if you hadn't." Cynthia said, snuggling up to Ross.

The blonde wrapped and arm around her shoulders. "I'd do anything for you, Cynthia. You're the only one I have."

Cynthia smiled. "And you're the only one I have. I don't wanna lose you."

Ross smiled. "You won't lose me. I'll be with you, forever and ever." Silence took over for a moment, until Ross chuckled, saying, "We act like a couple."

Cynthia giggled. "Yeah."

Ross looked down at her. "Is that what you want us to be? A couple?"

Cynthia looked up at him, meeting his eyes. "Well, all you gotta do is ask in the right way."

Ross smiled and chuckled. "Well then. Cynthia I-don't-know-your-middle-name Gordon, would you want to be my girlfriend?"

Cynthia smiled wide and without answering, pressed her lips into Ross' and they kissed for several seconds before pulling away.

She whispered in his ear, "Ross Shor Lynch, I accept. And I am never telling you my middle name." **(A/N: Small reference to couples & careers lol)**

-Another year later-

"Get in here, Ross." Dave ordered.

Ross slowly got off his chair in the corner of the room and made his way towards Dave. "Yes sir?"

"What is it with you and Cynthia?" Dave asked.

Ross shook his head. "I-It's nothing, s-sir."

"It better be nothing." Dave warned. "Now, take off your shirt."

Ross frowned. He knew what was gonna happen next. Luckily, it was just a beating and not the other...thing.

He took off his shirt and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the pain. Eventually, it came with a blow to his ribs. Then another, and another, and another, to his stomach, chest, ribs, and every other part of his body. Dave was using him as a punching bag, like, literally.

By the time he was done, Ross was on the ground, breathing really heavily.

"Get up." Dave growled.

Ross slowly got up, trying really hard to ease the pain.

"Put your shirt back on and get back to your and Cynthia's room." Dave ordered.

Ross did as he was told, and that was when his suicidal thoughts began. Although, he never really meant those thoughts as he didn't really want to die.

*Flashback over*

...it got worse and worse every time he did that. He was also gonna kill me, but Skylar came just in time. If not, I... I would've... died." Ross sobbed as he finished his story.

Riker went to hug Ross again, but held himself back as he now knew that his brother was severely hurt. "Ross, can you... lift your shirt up a bit?"

Ross sniffed and nodded, slowly rolling up his shirt. "You can see it now. What they all did to me."

Riker gasped when he saw the black and blue bruises on his brother's body. Every part was covered with those. Not a single part had it's normal skin color. Not a single part.

"Ross." he gasped. "I... I'm so sorry!"

Ross shook his head, rolling his shirt back down. "It's fine. It's not your fault anywa-"

"No!" Riker cut him off. "I'm sorry that I'm not a good enough big brother for you! I let this happen! I let you get hurt, and I let Rydel get raped and get pregnant! I-"

"Wait, wait! Rydel? Who-"

"She's our sister!" Riker immediately said. "See? I let you lose your memory! I'm not a good enough big brother for any of you! Not to mention I don't know what happened to Rocky and Ryland! I couldn't protect you guys, I'm so sorry for that!"

"What's going on in here?" Lillian asked, suddenly entering the room.

"I'm not good enough! I couldn't protect any of you, I couldn't help you! All I could do was just... nothing! I couldn't do anything! I..." Riker ranted on.

"I don't know, I'm not sure. He saw my bruises and started ranting like that." Ross told Lillian.

"...and not to mention I had that fight with our dad that morning, and I also didn't know how everything would happen! I'm so irresponsible! I let you suffer for three whole years! I can't..." Riker continued ranting.

"Lily? Ross? Woah, what's up with Riker?" Skylar asked, suddenly entering the room like Lillian did earlier.

Lillian turned to her sister. "Sky, take care of Ross. You know how to treat wounds, right? Well, do it with Ross, then let him take a shower and rest."

Skylar nodded and took Ross' hand. "Come on."

"But how about Riker?" Ross asked.

"Lily can handle him." Skylar assured as she led Ross out of the room.

Once they were gone, Lillian turned to Riker and gently grabbed his shoulders. "Riker? Riker, calm down. Hey, hey, calm down, Riker."

"...and he was right too. I mean, he could've driven us to school that day, but then again, that wouldn't make much difference as we were taken in school. But- oh wait, Rydel has kids, how could I forget that? I swear I'm gonna kill that guy who did that to her! And also the people who did this to you, I..." Riker kept ranting on. He actually thought he was still talking to Ross.

Lillian sighed and gave up on shaking Riker. She immediately hugged him to try and get him to calm down at least a little bit. When it didn't worse, she leaned up and kissed his cheek. It sorta worked. Sorta.

"...and, I don't even... I don't know how we got into this mess, and... Oh God, Ross, I can't... wait, where's Ross?" Riker snapped out of his rant when he didn't see his brother.

"He's with Skylar. Apparently, your rant was freaking him out." Lillian joked as she pulled away.

Riker panicked immediately. "Oh no, did I scare him? Did he get a flashback or something?" Obviously, he didn't realize that Lillian was joking.

"I was kidding." Lillian stated. "He's fine. Skylar's treating his bruises right now."

Riker sighed. "He wouldn't have gotten those bruises if I was a better b-"

"Stop right there." Lillian commanded, putting a finger on his lips. "You're not a bad brother. You did everything you could."

"But look, Ross is severely hurt, Rydel has kids from her rapist, and I don't even know where Rocky and Ryland are. That's if they're still alive!" Riker said as he removed Lillian's finger from his lips.

Lillian shook her head. "It's not because of you, Riker. I know what it's like being the oldest sibling. I know it makes you feel as though you have to do everything and protect everyone. But you really don't have to."

"What do you mean?" Riker asked.

Lillian sighed. "I'm the oldest out of three siblings; me, Skylar, and Alyssa. When Jedd killed our mom, I was 15, Skylar was 13, and Alyssa was only 7. Automatically, I felt the need to take care of my sisters as I knew how Jedd could be. But it caused me to almost die. Jedd pulled the trigger on me when I was 17, and I blacked out for a while. Luckily, when he thought I was dead, he threw me to the nearest river. A fisherman found me and took me to his home. He treated me until I was well, but a few days later, he died of old age. That was when I realized that I had been too hard on myself."

"What are you trying to say?" Riker asked.

Lillian smiled. "Don't be too hard on yourself, Riker. Being the oldest doesn't mean that you have to be responsible for everything. If you accept that fact, everything will fall into place and be just fine."

"So, you're basically trying to tell me that I was trying too hard to be a good big brother?" Riker asked.

Lillian nodded. "Yeah, you don't have to try, because you already are a good big brother. If you're not, Ross wouldn't remember you. He remembered the good times he had with you, and that makes you a good enough big brother already."

Riker smiled. "Thanks, Lillian. I never thought of it that way until today."

Lillian smiled back. "You're welcome."

* * *

"Ross, please take off your shirt." Skylar asked calmly for what seemed like the 6th time.

Ross shook his head. "No."

Skylar rolled her eyes. "Can you please, with a cherry on top, take off your shirt?"

Ross shook his head again. "No. I'm fine, Skylar. I don't need any treatment."

Skylar sighed. "Then at least do me a favor and roll up your sleeves if you don't wanna take off your shirt."

Ross sighed and started to roll his sleeves up. There were cuts and bruises everywhere. "There. Happy now?"

Skylar gasped at the sight. "Please tell me they did this to you and you didn't do it to yourself."

Ross furrowed his eyebrows. "Of course I didn't do this to myself. They did this to me. What, you think I self-harmed?"

Skylar shook her head. "Makes sense."

Ross rolled his eyes. "Well, I didn't. They did this to me, okay?"

Skylar nodded and opened up the first aid kit to take some cloth and cream. She took one of Ross' arms and gently applied the cream, before wrapping it up with the cloth.

Ross watched her do it and blinked. "Why does this seem familiar?" he asked.

Skylar smiled. "When you were still with your siblings, I used to treat your wounds and Riker's. Do you remember that?"

Ross closed his eyes and he remembered the time when his wrists were bleeding, and Skylar treated them. He also remembered when Riker had just been beaten up, and Skylar treated his wounds. He remembered that Skylar would bring them food, and clothes, and jackets, and that made him automatically remember Alyssa. He remembered them very clearly now.

He opened his eyes. "Skylar? I remember you! You're the one who helped us a lot! You... you look different." he suddenly noticed.

Skylar giggled. "Yeah, I know. I dyed my hair brown instead of black and blue. Do you like it?"

Ross nodded. "Yeah, looks... natural." Then he frowned. "You remind me of Cynthia."

Skylar frowned too. "I'm sorry, Ross. If I had seen that man earlier, she wouldn't have been killed. I'm really sorry."

Ross shook his head. "It's not your fault."

Skylar sighed and began applying the cream to Ross' other arm, before wrapping the cloth around it. "There. You can go clean yourself and take a rest. I'm sure you're tired."

Ross nodded, then tilted his head. "How am I supposed to take a shower when you just finished treating my arm? I mean, wouldn't the water wash the cream away?"

Skylar thought for a bit. "Nope, it'll be fine. The cloth is waterproof. Now, there are some clothes in the closet here and the bathroom's to your left. If you'll excuse me, I have to get ready to reveal myself to Alyssa."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yay! Ross and Riker reunited! Anyone else having a party right now?**

**Btw, that part about Alyssa suspecting that Ross self-harmed, he didn't. I don't know why I put that there.**

**No questions for today guys, but if you wanna ask me anything, please ask :)**

**Review response:**

**SkinnyJeansNLattes: Haha lol wow. Okay, I'm glad you agree on that one. Now you can see they reunited... without an 'ish'. Lol I'm also a Raura shipper. And that's okay, I can be weird too sometimes.**

**Florence(guest): You got it!**

**Shor5: Kaykay! Have fun in school :)**

**livelaughlovesing: They'll be in the next chapter, it's gonna be mostly about them. Kaykay?**

**Thanks for the reviews, and 3+ for the next chapter, kaykay?**


	11. Chapter 11 and 12 - Tell Me Who I Am

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Rydel silently squealed for a bit of joy. "I can't believe we nailed it! It was a good idea, Rocky!"

Rocky chuckled. "I know, right? Those dumbasses are too dumb to actually believe that we did it."

Rydel then sighed. "I miss Rachel already."

Just then, the door opened and a man walked in, carrying a sleeping Rachel in his arms. He handed her over to Rydel. "She just had her meal. Next one will be dinner." The man spat before walking out again.

Rydel smiled at her daughter and stroked her hair. She then looked at Rocky. "You see, Rocky? This is your niece, Rachel."

Rocky smiled. "She's so cute."

"I know." Rydel whispered. "She seems so innocent. I feel bad that she has to live like this."

Rachel stirred in Rydel's arms and somehow woke up. When she saw her mom, she smiled. "Hi mommy!"

Rydel smiled back. "Hi Boo. What did you have for lunch?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs!" Rachel answered, giggling and sitting up.

"Wow. Sounds delicious!" Rydel said.

Rachel giggled then turned to Rocky. "Are you my daddy?" she asked.

Rocky chuckled and shook his head. "No, Rachel. I'm your uncle."

Rachel giggled again. "Okay, uncle..."

"Rocky." Rocky answered for her.

"Okay uncle Rocky. Wait, mommy, your name starts with 'R', so does mine, so does Riley, and also uncle Rocky!" Rachel said giggling.

Rydel nodded. "Yes boo. You're smart enough to notice that, huh?"

Rachel giggled again, but didn't say anything.

"Wow, she's a giggler, just like her mom." Rocky said.

Rydel nodded and giggled. "Yeah she is."

Silence overtook them, until Rocky said, "Hey, do you know Carter?"

"Carter?" Rydel echoed. "Yeah, he and I had... _that_... earlier. Why?"

"Cause he told me about it. He's been in the same place as I had for these past three years." Rocky told her.

"Mommy, who's Carter?" Rachel asked.

Rydel forgot she was there. "Oh, it's mommy's friend, baby." She turned towards Rocky. "Where is he right now?"

Rocky shrugged. "I'm not sure. We were taken here and then we got separated, and bam! I'm here with you."

Rydel looked at him in confusion. "How could you talk so calm at a time like this?"

Rocky shrugged again. "No idea. So, what about Carter again?"

Rydel raised an eyebrow. "You're the one who brought him up. But, he's also..."

"Also what?" Rocky asked.

Rydel sighed. "He's... Riley's... father."

"What?" Rocky asked. "Carter as in, the-guy-who-lived-with-me-for-the-past-three-years Carter?"

Rydel nodded. "Yes. It's him."

Rocky shook his head and sighed. "Del, I never took any of this stuff seriously, until now. What... what really happened to us? All of us, as in, you, me, Riker, Ross, Ryland, and Ratliff?"

Rydel shook her head at him. "I don't know. This is what happened to me, and I don't know what happened to you or anyone else."

Rocky sighed. All this time, he really hadn't taken anything seriously. Maybe it was because he didn't go through anything too serious like his other siblings did. But now he knew that this really was something serious.

"Rydel, I... Oh My God, I never thought it was this serious." Rocky stated.

Rydel shook her head. "No one thought it was, until horrible things happen to them."

"What horrible things?" Rachel asked suddenly.

Rydel sighed and picked Rachel up, carrying her to the bed. "Sweetie, go take a nap."

"But I don't wanna!" Rachel whined.

"If you take a nap, I promise I'll sing to you when you wake up." Rydel told her.

Rachel nodded and laid down. "Okay mommy."

Rydel walked back towards Rocky. "How did you remember everyone?" she asked randomly.

Rocky shrugged. "I didn't. But when Carter told me about you, it all just came back to me so suddenly."

"Did anything bad happen to you?" Rydel asked again.

Rocky shook his head. "No. All Carter and I had to do was like, get around with some people, and they would sedate us or something like that."

"What do you think happened to everyone else?" Rydel asked curiously.

"I don't know." Rocky answered honestly. "I really don't know."

* * *

"Ryan, come here sweetie!" Sarah called from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!"

"No. And stop calling me that!" A teenager, probably Ryan, said as a young girl about fifteen or sixteen went to sit on the couch with him.

He turned towards her. "What do you want, Anna?"

Anna sighed. "Can we talk? In my room."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Fine. I got nothing to do anyway."

Both of them went up the stairs, ignoring Sarah who was calling them.

Once they reached Anna's room, she closed the door and sat on her bed with him.

"Well?" Ryan asked.

"I know you're not my brother." Anna answered, getting straight to the point.

"Isn't that obvious?" Ryan retorted, rolling his eyes.

Anna sighed. "Look, I know everything, okay? I know who you really are, and I know... just everything!"

"Stop lying, Anna! I know your parents told you to say that, right?" Ryan said. "Besides, you're just my '16-year-old little sister'!" He used air quotes in the last five words.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Why would you even think that? Have you forgotten who stood up for you when my parents get out of hand with you these past three years?"

Ryan huffed. "Fine, whatever! But if you know who I really am, then tell me! I know who I am already, so I need your proof that you know me! So tell me, who am I?"

Anna smiled... or smirked. Ryan wasn't sure, but she looked like this question was too easy for her. It proofed to be true when she answered, "You're Ryland Lynch."

* * *

Chapter 12 - Meeting Everyone

"Are you sure this will work?" Skylar asked. "I mean, will they believe me?"

Lillian nodded. "I'm pretty sure they will. Now, let's revise. What are you gonna tell the police?"

Skylar sighed. "I'll tell them that I went lost in the woods for couple weeks and then our dad found me and took me home, but then I ran away again and lived in an abandoned house, until I decided to come out of hiding."

Lillian nodded. "Good. Now what are you gonna tell the Lynches and Alyssa?"

"The truth." Skylar answered. "That I purposely left Alyssa behind because I know she would go to the police station and also that I accidentally met you and you took me in and when we talked to each other about our lives, we found out that we're sisters and all those stuff where we planned to save everyone."

Lillian smiled. "Perfect. You ready to go now?"

Skylar nodded. "Yeah. The nearest police station is just five minutes away, right?"

"Ten minutes on foot." Lillian stated.

"And do you know when to make your appearance?" Skylar asked.

Lillian nodded. "Ross, Riker, and I are gonna make our appearance once you say, 'There's something I need to show you'."

"And you'll make the appearance where, exactly?" Skylar asked.

"The Lynch house. We'll follow you there from the police station." Lillian answered.

Skylar nodded. "Okay. Well, should I go now, or..?"

Lillian nodded. "Yeah. Go now. Good luck." she hugged her sister.

When they pulled apart, Skylar giggled. "Bye Lily." she said as she walked out of the house to go to the nearest police station.

* * *

"Alyssa, dinner is ready!" Stormie called.

"Coming!" Alyssa yelled from her room upstairs. She put her iPhone down and got off the bed, walking out of the room.

She walked downstairs to find Mark and Stormie sitting at the table in the dining room.

"Hey Ally, what were you doing?" Mark asked.

Alyssa shrugged. "Browsing." she answered as she took a seat.

"About what? R5 again?" Stormie asked.

Alyssa sighed. "Fine. I was just looking at their photoshoots. I wonder what they all look like today."

Mark sighed and ran his fingers across his face. "Alyssa, we've talked about this. Don-"

"No." Alyssa cut him off. "You are their dad. Why are you giving up on them? I wasn't their fan, Skylar was, and I'm sure both her and them are still alive and are going to see us again!"

"Ally-"

"No, tell me! Tell me why you're giving up on them!" Alyssa cut Stormie off. "I'm not giving up on my sister, so why are you giving up on your kids?"

"Because your sister wasn't kidnapped and beaten up!" Mark nearly yelled.

Alyssa gasped. "For your information, my sister was beaten up by our dad at times! How could you mention that?"

Stormie sighed. "Ally, Mark, let's just forget it."

Alyssa opened her mouth to say something, but the phone ringing interrupted her. She stood up. "I'm picking that up." She wanted to avoid another argument.

She walked towards the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

_"Hello? Alyssa?"_

"Yeah, it's me. Who's this?"

_"It's Officer Hills. I have news for you, can you and the Lynches meet me?"_

"Um, I don't know, why?"

_"Well, how do I say this? How about I come there, sound good?"_

"Maybe. Why? Is it urgent?"

_"Yes. We found your sister, Skylar. Or in this case, she came to us."_

* * *

"Where are we going?" Riker asked as he, Ross, and Lillian were in the car.

"You guys are gonna meet your parents. Excited?" Lillian asked, her eyes still concentrated on the road.

"Not exactly." Ross answered. "I mean, I don't know them, and I don't remember them."

"Yeah, what if they forgot about us?" Riker asked.

Lillian sighed. "They didn't. Trust me. We'll just see how it goes, alright?"

"Okay." Ross and Riker said simultaneously.

The rest of the car ride was filled with silence, until Ross began humming 'Look At Us Now'.

"You remember that song?" Riker asked.

Ross nodded. "A bit. Cynthia helped me remember the lyrics. Is it true that I was in a band called 'R5'?"

Riker nodded and smiled. "Yeah. You and me both, actually. And Rocky, and Rydel, an-"

"Ryland?" Ross asked.

"Uh, no." Riker said. "Wait, I thought you didn't remember."

Ross shrugged. "I remember names. Just a few. So all five of us were in the band?"

Riker shook his head. "No. Actually, only Ryland wasn't. One other member was Ratliff. Um, Ellington Ratliff. But, he... he's dead."

"How did he di-"

"We're here." Lillian suddenly said, cutting Ross off. She turned around from her seat. "Come on. It's time we meet people we miss."

* * *

Alyssa paced back and forth as she waited for Officer Hills and her sister. She was so happy! Her sister was coming back! She couldn't believe it, but it was something she had been believing in.

The doorbell rang, and she went to open it. She saw Officer Hills, and a figure behind him.

"Hello there Alyssa." Officer Hills greeted.

"Hi. Um, long time no see?" Alyssa said hesitantly.

Hills chuckled. "Yeah, it's been a year, hasn't it?"

"She's quite nervous." Stormie stated.

Hills chuckled again. "Well, I'm sure she is." Then be turned towards Alyssa again. "So, do you wanna meet your sister?"

Alyssa nodded. "Yes, yes, I wanna meet her!"

Hills smiled and moved out of the way, letting the figure move towards Alyssa.

"This is Skylar." Hills introduced.

Alyssa gasped. "Sky?" She couldn't believe it. Not the facts or anything, but Skylar had changed. Her shoulder-length black and blue hair was now elbow-length chestnut brown. Her usual pale skin was now slightly tanned. Her thin body was now curvy and slim. And, she grew taller, so she had to kneel down a bit because she knew that they would end up in a hug.

"Hi Ally." Skylar smiled. "Wow, you've grown so big!"

Alyssa didn't say anything to that, but instead, she immediately hugged Skylar. Skylar had expected it, so she hugged back.

"I missed you, Sky!" Alyssa sobbed into her sister's shoulder. "Where were you? I really missed you!"

Skylar let her own tears fall, but rubbed her sister's back anyway. "I missed you too, Ally. I was lost and I couldn't find a way home. It's pretty much a long story, but at least I'm here with you now. How've you been?"

"Well, since my job was to bring her here, I have to go now. Is it okay if she stays with you?" Hills asked.

Mark nodded. "Of course."

Hills went out to drive back to the police station as Skylar and Alyssa pulled apart.

Alyssa wiped her tears away. "Come on, Sky. Let's go to my room. We need some catching up to do." she smiled.

Skylar smiled back, but shook her head. "Sorry, Ally. But I need to talk to Mr and Mrs. Lynch."

"Call me Stormie." Stormie said.

"And Mark." Mark added.

Skylar nodded. "Okay, Stormie, Mark. I know what Officer Hills told you, but that was a lie that I made up. I can't really explain it right now cause it wouldn't make sense, but," she paused to walk to the door, "there's something I need to show you." she said that part rather loud.

"Well, what is it?" Stormie asked.

Skylar smiled wide. "You'll see and you'll be happy." She opened the door, and there, stood Lillian, Ross, and Riker.

Everyone gasped at their sight. Well, maybe not at the sight of Lillian, but you get what I meant.

Then, another gasp came, from Alyssa. She walked towards the three and tilted her head, as if she was thinking, before saying, "Lily?"

Lillian's eyes went wide as she kneeled down in front of Alyssa. "You...remember me?"

Alyssa nodded. "You hadn't changed one bit!" She immediately hugged Lillian. "I really can't believe it's you! I thought you... you..."

"Died?" Lillian asked as they pulled apart. "Yeah, I was going to, but a fisherman found me and treated my gunshot. Sadly, he died a few days later."

Stormie and Mark looked at Lillian, then at Ross and Riker. They already came to the conclusion that Lillian and Skylar and Alyssa were sisters, so they made their way to the two confused-looking boys.

Mark placed a hand on Ross' shoulder to get his attention, but the teenager flinched. He looked up, meeting Mark's eyes.

"Hey." Mark said softly. It was like he knew it was his son.

Ross hesitated. "Uh, hey."

Stormie went to Riker. "Hi." she said.

Riker smiled slightly. "Hi." he wanted to add 'mom', but he wasn't sure.

Mark turned towards Riker as Stormie turned towards Ross. They exchanged places. Why? No one knew.

Both Riker and Ross eyed their parents. They were not sure how to act. Well, Riker probably did, but Ross didn't even remember his parents. Not a single recognition, nope.

"How are you, son?" Mark asked.

Riker's eyes went wide. "You... recognize me?"

Mark nodded, then Stormie said, "Of course we do, Riker, and Ross. A parent would never forget their children." This statement made Ross feel bad for not recognizing his parents.

Riker smiled. "But I've changed a lot, haven't I?"

Mark shook his head and smiled back. "Not to us, you haven't." He hugged his son.

"Ross, are you okay?" Stormie asked as she noticed Ross kept looking down. He muttered something, so Stormie asked, "What is it, honey?"

"I can't remember you guys." he said. "I'm sorry." He let a tear or two fall from his eyes.

Stormie saw it and wiped his tears away. "Sweetie, don't cry." she said but she was now crying herself. She hugged Ross without any hesitance. "I'm so glad you're back!" she cried out then pulled Riker into the hug as well. "You too, Riker!"

Ross sobbed. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I can't remember any of you!" he pulled away from the hug and shook his head. "Sorry, but I'm not used to this! It's all new to me." he said as he wiped away his own tears.

Riker, although he tried to keep himself from crying, let a tear fall. "I'm also very glad to be back home. I missed you guys so much!" he said as Mark pulled him into a hug.

"What have you kids been through?" Mark asked as he and Riker pulled apart from the hug.

"Quite a lot." Riker answered.

"Should we leave them be?" Alyssa asked Skylar and Lillian.

Lillian nodded. "Yeah."

"Let's go to your room." Skylar told Alyssa.

She nodded and the three girls went to her room.

Stormie then noticed something. "Where's Rydel, Rocky, and Ryland?"

"They're not with us." Riker answered. "All of us got separated."

"Oh honey, I'm sorry." Stormie said.

"What have you been through?" Mark asked. He turned towards Ross. "Ross, are you gonna tell us?"

Ross shook his head. "I've shared what I've been through about two times now. I don't know if I can say it again."

Stormie gently took his hands. "Sweetie, of course you ca-"

"No!" Ross nearly yelled, pulling his hands away from his mom. "I can't go through this anymore! I just can't, okay? At least not now! Just... leave me alone for now." He turned around and ran towards the street.

"Ross!" Riker called, about to run after his brother, but his dad grabbed his arm. Riker turned back around and began tugging on it. "Dad, let go! I have to go after him!"

Mark shook his head. "I'm not gonna lose you again. I'll go after him."

Riker sighed and nodded. "Alright." He said as Mark let go of his arm and ran in the direction Ross ran.

"Um, I'm going to prepare dinner for when they get back." Stormie told Riker. "You can chill out in the living room."

Riker nodded. "Okay mom. Can I just use the bathroom?"

"Yeah, it's that way. Just in case if you forgot." Stormie said, pointing towards Riker's right.

"Thanks." Riker said as he walked towards the bathroom.

Once inside, he stared at his reflection in the mirror, slowly taking off his shirt. His body, was covered with bruised. Not as much as Ross', but a really, really close second.

He sighed and put his shirt back on, before turning on the faucet and washing his face. Sighing, he turned it off let the droplets of water on his face cool him down.

"God, this is so surreal!" He muttered. "Three years and I'm back home." He turned the knob on the door an walked outside, dropping himself on the couch as he watched the news on TV. What he saw made his eyes grow wide.

* * *

Ross ran towards the street, but chose his path cautiously as he didn't want to get lost. He just needed to get away from everyone because at that moment, he wanted to be alone.

He stopped running, but he kept walking, with his mind full of thoughts. He was back home already? It felt so quick. Of course, he was relieved and glad that he was now safe, but he still couldn't believe it.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt himself bump into someone, causing both him and her to fall. Yup, it was a 'her'.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going!" he apologized immediately, helping the girl stand up.

"It's okay, I didn't see you either." The girl said, smiling.

As Ross looked down at her, he could see that she had a normal complexion, long brown and amber hair, and hazel eyes. She was way shorter than him.

"I'm Laura." The girl introduced herself. "Laura Marano."

Ross smiled at her. Something about her name made him a bit happy somehow. "I'm Ross."

Laura furrowed her eyebrows. "Ross..?"

"Lynch." Ross told her. "I'm Ross Lynch."

Laura gasped. Now she noticed how Ross looked so familiar to, well... himself. "Ross? It's really you?"

Ross tilted his head. "Um, yes, as far as I know it. Sorry, do I know you?"

Laura felt the tears prick her eyes. Ross didn't know her? "Ross, it's me, Laura. Please don't tell me you forgot about me."

Ross licked his lips, confused as to what he was going to say. "Uh, listen, Laura. Please don't take it personal if I don't remember you or anything. My head's a little off and I don't even remember my family - most of them."

Laura nodded, understanding, although her tears fell. "I understand. When did you get home?"

"Excuse me?" Ross asked, not understanding the question.

Laura sighed and wiped her tears away. "You were kidnapped three years ago from our school. When did you get home?"

Ross sighed. "About five minutes ago. It's actually a long story."

Laura smiled. "I have time. I was gonna go to your house to visit your parents and Alyssa anyway."

Ross nodded and smiled back. "Okay then. So, my house now?"

* * *

Ross, Laura, and Mark reached the house ten minutes later. Mark met Ross and Laura along the way so they went back together.

Right now, everyone was having dinner. And by everyone, I meant Ross, Riker, Laura, Lillian, Skylar, Alyssa, Mark, and Stormie. Laura was invited to have dinner together, and so was Lillian and of course, Skylar.

The seating arrangement was made in this way, clockwise: Stormie, Mark, Alyssa, Skylar, Lillian, Riker, Ross, Laura.

"So, tell me what I missed for these three whole years." Ross said, before taking a spoonful of noodle soup.

"A lot, actually." Laura answered.

"Like what?" Riker asked.

"Too much to say for one night." Laura replied.

"Okay, Ross, Riker, are you gonna tell us about what happened?" Mark asked, but it sounded more like demanding.

Riker dropped his spoon while Ross froze, both tensing up.

"Mark..." Stormie warned.

"Why do you wanna know so badly?" Riker suddenly asked, his tone clear with anger.

"You are my kids. I need to know what happened to you." Mark told him calmly.

Ross stood up. "Well what if we don't wanna tell you? Look, I don't know what Riker went through and if he wants to tell you or not, but I know I don't! So stop asking us about what happened!"

Mark stood up as well. "Why is it so hard to just tell us anyway? Was it really that bad?"

Riker stood up too. "Dad, just sto-"

"Yes, it was!" Ross yelled. "You have no idea what happened and you won't understand!" he then stormed away and went upstairs to what used to be his and Ryland's room.

Riker shook his head in disbelief. "Wow. Great job, dad. Way to treat your traumatized son." he spat before making his way upstairs to what used to be his and Rocky's room.

"I'll go after him." Lillian sighed, getting up and walking up the stairs.

"And I'll go talk to Ross." Laura followed after.

"Sky?" Alyssa looked at Skylar, confused.

Skylar sighed. "Your room. Come on." She stood up and walked upstairs with Alyssa.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Heyho! That was two chapters merged into one because the 11th chapter was a bit... short. But hey, at least there's Ryland, right? See, told you he's not dead... yet. Maybe. Lol sorry, I'm scaring you guys.**

**Oh, if you guys don't know or are confused, currently, Riker's 21, Rydel's 20, Rocky's 19, Ross's 18, Ryland's 17, Lillian's 20, Skylar's 18(going on 19), Alyssa's 12, Rachel's 3, Riley's newborn/few days old, Laura's 18, and that's the ages I put in for them. Sorry if I forgot anyone important.**

**Um, any questions? You can ask me :)**

**Review responses:**

**SkinnyJeansNLattes: Lol okay yes you're being weird but that's alright. And that's right, yay!**

**Faith(guest): Well thank you :) And yes of course that will happen. It's getting close as you can see in this chapter. Well, not really but you know what I mean.**

**Big Time Mia: Thanks :) But honestly I've said it before, I got the idea from some crime shows and merged them into one :)**

**Thanks for the reviews and since it's two chapters can I get 4 or 5+ reviews for the next chapter, pretty please?**


	12. Chapter 12 - (Part Two) Confessions

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

"Calm down, Ross! Calm down!" Laura soothed as she grabbed hold of Ross' shoulders to stop him from pacing.

Ross shook her off. "I can't calm down! You can't tell me what to do! I don't even know you! I don't even know those people downstairs who happen to be my parents! I just...ugh!" he sat down on his bed and buried his face in his hands.

Laura sat down next to him and began rubbing his back, not realizing how much it hurt him, due to his injuries. "You'll remember, Ross. I know you will. We all understand that you went through so much that you forgot everything you had and knew. But don't worry, we'll be there for you. I'll be there for you."

Ross sobbed and kept his face in his hands so that Laura wouldn't see his tears. He sobbed due to both his physical pain and emotional pain. "But what if I don't remember? E-Even if I-I do, t-things will n-never be the same!"

"What do you mean?" Laura asked, still rubbing his back, but this time in circles.

Ross shook his head. "Y-You won't understand! O-Only Riker a-and Skylar will!"

Laura sighed. "Because they're the only people you know and remember?"

"Not exactly." Ross answered. "Riker went through something similar, I still don't know what. And Skylar, she saw what happened and what was going to happen. That's why they understa- Ow!" he suddenly cried out in pain and stood up. Laura accidentally touched one of his worst injuries.

Laura stood up as well. "What's wrong? Ross, did I do something?"

Ross shook his head and moved away from her. "Just don't touch me. At least not my body, or my arms."

"I don't understand. Ross, why... what is it? What's wrong?" Laura asked, still not understanding.

Ross sighed. "I can't really tell you, because you won't understand. But then again, no one except Riker and Skylar does. I have to show you but no, I can't show you anything because that would be weird and we just met and I don't really know you. Plus, if I show you, you'd probably just baby me like everyone else does because according to some people, I need babying, but I don't! I can live with myself and I can calm myself down for the last three years, but then again, there was Cynthia, but she never really knew what happened and plus she's dead now, and oh you and Skylar remind me of her so much! And I-"

"Ross." Laura calmed, cutting off his rant. She took his hands. "Calm down. You don't have to tell me if you're not ready."

Ross stared at her. She was giving him a choice, unlike everyone else who technically forced him into telling them what happened. This made him confused. Should he tell her? After all, they just met.

"Do you really want to know?" Ross asked, his voice just above a whisper.

Laura smiled, but shook her head. "Not if you're not ready to tell me."

Ross sighed. "I can tell you. Somehow, even if we just met, I feel like I can tell you."

Laura smiled wider. "Then tell me." Their hands were still in each others, and their faces were inches apart.

"I..." Ross started, somehow calmly. "...was raped."

Laura held herself back from a gasp. She figured that if she kept calm, then he would keep calm too. "What else?"

"I was also, beaten, and sometimes, they force me to do things." Ross answered, still calmly. "Like kill some people. I didn't like that at all, but they had a gun to my head, and if I didn't shoot the person in front of me, they'll shoot me."

Laura let out a small gasp. "I'm sorry, Ross. I didn't know."

Ross sighed. "It's alright. At least it's over now." Or so he thought.

"I... I don't know what to say." Laura whispered.

"Then don't say anything." Ross whispered back as their faces were now an inch apart.

"How about..." Laura paused. "...kiss me?"

Ross didn't exactly hear what she said, because he was already too busy leaning in.

Soon enough, their lips were touching, and they were enveloped in a long kiss.

* * *

Skylar sat on the bed with Alyssa and sighed. "Oh My God, this is harder than we thought!" she mumbled.

Alyssa furrowed her eyebrows. "What? What are you talking about?"

Skylar looked at her in confusion. "I said that out loud?"

Alyssa nodded. "Yup. Pretty much."

Skylar shook her head. "Do you have a laptop? I can show you."

Alyssa nodded again. "Yeah, wait a sec." she walked over to her desk and took her laptop from it. Mark bought it for her in case she needed to do something. Luckily, it was on, so she handed it over to Skylar.

Skylar took it and opened up the internet. She typed in a link and opened it up. There came pictures. Lots of pictures, of kids and teenagers.

"Woah. What's that?" Alyssa asked.

Skylar shook her head. "You'll see." she began scrolling down until she found a picture of Ryland. She clicked on his picture, and something popped up.

**Name: Ryland Lynch**

**Temporary name: Ryan Bakers**

**Age: 17**

**Status: Still in the temporary home with the Bakers.**

Skylar sighed and closed the icon. She began scrolling down again until Alyssa spoke up, "Was that Ryland? From our house three years ago?"

Skylar nodded, her eyes still fixed on the screen. "Yeah, it's him." She kept scrolling until she found a picture of Ross. She clicked on it and something popped up.

**Name: Ross Lynch**

**Temporary name: None**

**Age: 18**

**Status: Escaped**

Skylar smiled slightly to herself as she closed the icon. Then, she began scrolling again until she found a picture of Rocky. She clicked on it and again, an icon showed up.

**Name: Rocky Lynch**

**Temporary name: Jared Evans**

**Age: 19**

**Status: Temporary business in Italy.**

Skylar furrowed her eyebrows. Temporary business? She didn't understand. But she closed the icon anyway. She started scrolling again.

"Sky, what is all this?" Alyssa asked curiously.

Skylar sighed. "I can't explain right now." She kept scrolling until she found a picture of Rydel. Again, she clicked on it, letting an icon pop up again.

**Name: Rydel Lynch**

**Temporary name: None**

**Age: 20**

**Status: Still in confinement in Italy.**

Skylar hated that word; confinement. Rydel did not deserve that. Skylar kept scrolling again but then Alyssa spoke up again, "Sky, seriously, you're acting different. Unlike the Skylar I used to know. What is up?"

Skylar let out a groan and turned to her sister. "Alyssa, not right now, okay? Please let me do this first. So... shut the hell up!" she yelled the last part, not realizing it, and turned back towards the laptop. She kept scrolling again and saw a picture of Riker. She clicked on it and an icon popped up.

**Name: Riker Lynch**

**Temporary name: None**

**Age: 21**

**Status: In LA with Jedd Leroy.**

Skylar smirked at this one. Lillian had done pretty well. No one knew Jedd was dead. It was a good thing, though. She closed the icon and then noticed a picture of Ratliff, a few pictures away from Riker's. Curious, she clicked on it and an icon opened again.

**Name: Ellington Ratliff**

**Temporary name: None**

**Age: 20**

**Status: Deceased at 17, murdered by Jedd Leroy.**

"What?" Skylar whispered to herself as she closed the icon. Ratliff was dead, so why was he on the website as well?

She was about to close the website, when an icon appeared, showing an update on a teenager. Ryland, to be exact. She clicked on the update and gasped at what she saw.

**Name: Ryland Lynch**

**Temporary name: _None_  
**

**Age: 17**

**Status: _Deceased at 17, murdered by Anabelle Bakers._**

Skylar let her tears fall as she read it over and over. That didn't make sense at all. She turned towards Alyssa, to see her crying.

"Ally, what's wrong?" she asked.

Alyssa sobbed. "Y-You! You're what's wrong! I-I don't understand this a-at all! You j-just came back home and n-now you're acting like... like you don't care about me. Did you forget we're sisters?"

Skylar stared at her, confused, until she realized that she had not been acting like how she used to with Alyssa. "Oh Ally, I'm so sorry baby sis. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." she went and hugged her sister.

Alyssa shook her head and sniffed. "Can you please tell me what's going on?"

Skylar shook her head and smiled. "Not now, Ally. But I promise I'll tell you later. Right now, I have to deal with something. I'm gonna go get Lily and Riker. Stay here, okay?" she kissed Alyssa's forehead.

Alyssa nodded. "Okay."

* * *

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Riker yelled. "How could you not understand? I thought you said you went through what I did!"

Lillian sighed. "I did. I went through worse things. That's why you need to calm down, so we can talk."

Riker shook his head and pointed towards Rocky's bed. "Look! Look at that! It's one of my brothers' beds and it's not used! We can't talk, okay? I thought you were planning on getting everyone back! Was it all just bullshit?"

Lillian gasped and shook her head. "Riker, you don't understand. Sky and I took you and Ross back here so that we can go and find your other siblings." she explained.

"But why here? Why home?" Riker asked, this time just slightly calm.

"Because we need to let you guys meet your parents. And, Sky and I can't leave you two behind alone." Lillian answered.

Riker sighed and shook his head. He plopped down on his bed and groaned. "Why is this so frustrating?"

Lillian sat down next to him and took his hand, intertwining their fingers. "It sure seems like it, but things will get better. Trust me."

"How will it get better?" Riker asked.

Lillian smiled. "You won't understand for now, but once Rydel, Rocky, and Ryland are back here with you guys, you'll understand."

Riker nodded. Then, he decided to change the subject. "You said that you lived with Rydel for awhile. How did that happen?"

Lillian frowned. "Oh. Why do you need to know?"

"Because it has something to do with my sister." Riker answered. It was half a lie. He was actually curious about Lillian as he hadn't seen her get emotional.

Lillian sighed. "Alright. Well, ever since that fisherman died, I lived in his house. One day, when I was just walking around, somebody kidnapped me and brought me to Italy. Then bam! I met Rydel along the way. When I escaped, though, I snuck into a plane heading back here. I sold the fisherman's house and bought a new one - the one you and Ross stayed at for a bit."

Riker looked at her in curiosity. How was she able to handle all of that? But then again, that was two years ago. Or a year? Oh well.

"I... I'm sorry." Riker told her.

"For what?" Lillian questioned.

"For being so rough on you." Riker then realized something. "Sorry, bad choice of words."

Lillian giggled. "It's alright. I meant, well, you know what I mean. I don't blame you. Everything you went through was indeed rough, and well, you were just frustrated."

Riker nodded. "Okay." he paused. "I'm not really mad at my dad, but I just hated to see Ross so upset. I mean, dad was just trying to help us. He didn't know what happened, so... it's not his fault really."

Lillian nodded. "I'm sure he understands. I mean, he's your dad after all."

Riker smiled. After a moment, he said, "Hey, uh... I just wanna say thanks. For saving me. And Ross."

Lillian smiled. "Your very welcome. And about Ross, thank Sky. She came up with the idea anyway."

Riker let out a silent chuckle. "But really. Thanks. I owe you lots. I mean, you've been so caring and you pretty much had been the one to be there for me when I had that...uh...breakdown. Thank you." Then suddenly, without thinking, he leaned in and kissed her.

Then he immediately pulled away, stunned by what he just did. "Oh My God. Lillian, I'm so sorry! I didn't know what I was doing, I-"

He was cut off when Lillian smashed her lips into his. They kissed passionately for quite long, until both of them pulled away.

"Wow. You're a really good kisser." Riker gasped out.

Lillian giggled and bit her bottom lip. "You too."

Riker smiled. Honestly, he had been waiting for this kiss to come, because he had feelings for Lillian, although they just met. Now, he was gonna go for it. "Lillian, will you be my girlfrien-"

He was cut off when Skylar barged in through the door, saying, "Lily, Riker, we have a problem!"

* * *

"Okay, tell us about this 'problem'." Lillian said as she sat on Alyssa's bed beside Skylar, while Alyssa sat on the other side of the bed and Riker sat on the chair.

"Well," Skylar started, "look, this doesn't make sense, so it has a huge chance of not being true. So please don't freak out yet, especially you, Riker."

"I'm sensing something bad happened." Riker stated.

"Well of course, captain obvious. Why would Sky call it a problem if it wasn't?" Alyssa retorted.

Skylar just chuckled, beginning to open up the webpage again. Just as she opened up Ryland's icon, everyone, except her and Alyssa, gasped.

"What? How... it doesn't make sense." Lillian whispered.

"He's... dead?" Riker asked.

Skylar shook her head. "No. Yes. I don't know. But I don't think so. I mean, look. It says; Deceased at 17, murdered by Annabelle Bakers."

"So?" Riker asked.

"Anna is a sweetheart." Lillian answered instead of Skylar. "She would never hurt Ryland."

"How would you know that?" Alyssa asked.

"Well," this time Skylar said, "Lily and I checked out things about her. Look." she clicked on a picture of Anna and an icon opened up.

'Anna is such a sweetheart, but she is too nice for our liking. Ever since Ryland stays with us, she had been defending him whenever my wife and I would punish him for doing wrong.' - Victor Bakers

Skylar closed the icon again. "See? Anna would never hurt Ryland."

"So what are you implying?" Riker asked.

Skylar smiled. "I think she let him escape by 'murdering' him," she used air quotes around 'murdering', "and faking his death."

* * *

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" _he _asked as _she_ guided him downstairs.

_She _nodded. "Yes. I'm absolutely sure. Now, here. Give yourself a cut." _she_ handed him a knife.

_He _took it and placed it against his wrist. _He _was about to press down when _she_ stopped him, saying, "Not there, idiot! Are you trying to kill yourself for real?"

_He_ noticed this and smiled sheepishly, before bringing the knife on his upper arm, right below the inside of his elbow. _He_ pressed quite hard, letting blood flow out.

"Okay stop now." _she _told him, taking the knife from his hand. _She _turned the knife over so that the end was towards her, and _she_ shook the knife, letting droplets of blood splash onto her clothes.

_He_ smiled at her. "This is a perfect plan."

_She _smiled back and threw a piece of cloth at him. "Cover your arm up. You don't wanna leave blood trails behind, do you?"

_He_ took the cloth and began wrapping it around his freshly injured arm. When _he _was done, _he _hugged her. "Thank you." _he _said.

_She _smiled and kissed his cheek. "Your welcome." they pulled apart and _she _said, "Now go before mom and dad get up and find out."

"Are you sure you don't wanna come with?" _he_ asked.

_She _shook her head. "I'm sure. I love it here, only when my parents aren't holding some kid hostage." _She _giggled.

_He _put on a straight face. "That's not funny."

_She _turned serious. "Okay sorry. Well, go now!"

_He _nodded. "Goodbye, Anna. Thanks for everything!"

Anna smiled. "Your welcome! Goodbye, Ryland! Go and get yourself home!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Heya! Sorry for the late update. I lost my interner connection for a couple days. Can't figure out why. Plus, I'm updating this through my phone.**

**Wellllll, at least there's... RAURA! Who's happy? I know I am! And they kissed! Yayyyyyyyyyy! Hahaha!**

**Btw, sorry for not having Rydel and Rocky in this chapter. I had to focus it to Ross, Riker, and the others. This chapter is all about Rillian and Raura... most of them. But hey, there's Ryland :)**

**Review responses:**

**Faith(guest): Haha thanks. And please don't do that, you might fall and hurt yourself :p**

**SkinnyJeansNLattes: Mine too. And yes it is :)**

**Shor5: Well you don't have to choose sides, both of them are right and wrong at the same time :) And thanks ;)**

**R5-Folive-152: Well thanks you very much :) And everyone does. Don't worry, I will.**

**Thanks for the reviews and as usual, 3+ for the next chapter, kaykay?**


	13. Chapter 13 - Help!

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Recap:

"I... I don't know what to say." Laura whispered.

"Then don't say anything." Ross whispered back as their faces were now an inch apart.

"How about..." Laura paused. "...kiss me?"

Ross didn't exactly hear what she said, because he was already too busy leaning in.

Soon enough, their lips were touching, and they were enveloped in a long kiss.

* * *

Laura had to admit, she was enjoying it. She had always had feelings for Ross, although they disappeared during the past three years. But now, her feelings for him were back, and stronger than ever.

Ross didn't know why he leaned in to kiss her, and why he was doing it now. But he really, really enjoyed it. There was something about Laura, he just knew it. But he couldn't put his finger on i-

Oh My God. He suddenly remembered. He remembered how he met her at the audition for Austin & Ally. He remembered how they would fool around before filming. He remembered the scenes of Austin & Ally they had been filming. He remembered pretty much everything about her, and automatically, he remembered Raini, Calum, and Vanessa, although not as much as he remembered Laura.

He pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily as his heart was pounding. He had just kissed Laura. Laura Marano. The girl he used to have feelings for. And now, his feelings were back... or maybe, they never disappeared.

"Wow." came out of his mouth.

Laura blushed and smiled. "I know. Wow."

Ross smiled back. "I remember you, Laura! I remember you, and Calum, and Raini, and your sister! But mostly, I remember you!"

"I'm glad you do." Laura told him, letting a few tears fall.

Ross frowned and wiped them away. "Why are you crying? Shouldn't you be happy?"

Laura nodded. "I am. I'm so happy that you're back and you remember me and all. But, what makes me so sad is knowing what you have gone through. I can't even imagine it."

"But it's over now." Ross stated. "It's over, and I'm here with you."

Laura smiled. "I know. I just don't wanna lose you again."

Ross looked into her eyes. "You won't lose me again. I promise."

Little did he know, that promise will most likely be broken.

* * *

"Okay, so how about this..." Rocky paused. "...one of us pretend to be sick, so that one of those men come in here, and then another one of us attack him, and then we run and find Riley and Carter, then get out?"

Rydel nodded. "Yeah. This one's not a bad idea... unlike the previous twelve ones."

"Okay, so, who's gonna act sick?" Rocky asked.

Rydel stared at him blankly for a while, until both of them turned their heads towards the one and only... Rachel.

She looked up. "Yes mommy and uncle?"

Rydel smiled. "Rachel, we need you to do something for us. Can you?"

Rachel nodded. "Okay! What is it?"

"Can you act like you're sick?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah, and cry out loud." Rydel added.

Rachel stared at them blankly for a while, before laying down on the bed and crying out loud. Really, really loud.

Rydel and Rocky had to cover their ears due to Rachel's crying.

"Wow. She's doing good." Rocky said.

Rydel nodded. "She's my little girl, after all."

Rocky chuckled. "Got it from her mom."

* * *

"Okay guys." Skylar sighed. "I have to tell you this; I need to go somewhere."

"What? Where?" Everyone, except Lillian, asked.

Skylar shook her head. "I can't tell you, but I can give you an idea of where I'm going; it's to meet someone who's gonna meet you...hopefully."

"But you just got here!" Alyssa stated.

"I know. I'll come back, I promise." Skylar told her.

"When? In another three years?" Alyssa asked, definitely mad.

Skylar shook her head. "It won't take that long. The longest I'll be back is in about a week."

"Just trust her, Ally." Lillian told her youngest sister.

"Wait, can I... Can I come with you?" Ross asked.

"What?" Laura and Stormie exclaimed.

"Definitely not!" Skylar, Riker, and Mark exclaimed right after.

"Why not?" Ross asked.

"One, we don't even know where she's going." Mark told him.

"Two, we can't let you go missing... again." Riker added.

"And three, I don't want you to get hurt. The place I'm going is really dangerous." Skylar finished.

"That's why I need to come with you!" Ross stated.

Skylar shook her head. "I can't let you. Stay here, it's gonna be safer for you back here as long as you don't get exposed." Wrong.

"But-"

"I think she's right, Ross." Laura cut him off. "You're safer here. And, don't you miss staying here?"

Ross sighed, but nodded. "Alright."

Skylar eyed them, then came to the conclusion that something happened between them. Something good.

"When will you be leaving?" Stormie asked.

"First thing tomorrow." Skylar answered. "For now, Lily and I have to go back home."

"How about me?" Alyssa asked.

Lillian opened her mouth to answer for her sister, but Stormie cut her off. "You girls can stay here for awhile. There's plenty of room because... the others aren't back yet."

"We appreciate it, Stormie, but we don't wanna intrude." Lillian told her.

"Yeah." Skylar agreed.

"No, no. You're not intruding. I'm inviting you girls to stay. Laura too. There's plenty of room. Really." Stormie told them.

"Oh, I can't stay. I'm gonna go have dinner with my family." Laura stated. "Speaking of, I have to go now." She grabbed her bag and walked towards the door. "Bye guys." she said as she walked out, getting a chorus of 'bye's.

"Okay then. Maybe just one night." Skylar agreed.

"Okay. Well, since Alyssa's already taking Rydel's room, maybe Skylar can sleep in Ryland's bed, and Lillian can sleep in Rocky's bed. Sound good?" Mark asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, but let me go home to take some clothes first." Lillian said as she walked towards the door. "See ya' later guys."

"Ross, Riker, can I talk to you?" Mark asked.

Ross hesitated and looked towards Riker, who nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Um, Alyssa and I are gonna go to the next room. Or maybe her- I mean, Rydel's room." Skylar said, walking away with Alyssa.

"And I'll be in the kitchen." Stormie said, also walking away.

Mark sighed. "Alright, so, I just wanna say, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being too hard on you kids. But I just needed to know what's wrong so that I can help you."

"You can't help us." Ross stated. "At least, you can't help _me_."

Riker put his hand on Ross' back in a comforting manner, but remembered his injuries and pulled his hand back.

"Maybe I can. At least tell me what happened with you." Mark said softly.

This caused tears to brim Ross' eyes. Riker saw it and said to their dad, "Dad, if I tell you what happened to me, will you wait for at least one night until Ross is ready to confess what happened?"

Mark nodded and sighed. "Alright."

"While you're at it, can I go take a walk outside?" Ross asked.

"No, you can get lost. You don't really remember the streets out here, right?" Riker asked.

Ross shook his head. "Nope, I remember them." Liar. "I won't go too far."

"Just be back in fifteen minutes." Mark told him. "Late for one second, and we're calling the police. I'm serious."

Ross nodded. "Yeah alright." He walked out the door, and onto the streets, just like that.

Riker turned towards his dad. "Okay, before I tell you anything about what happened with me, I need to tell you something else. I watched the news, and there was something there about a drug bust, and also something about Rocky..."

* * *

Ross walked ahead, keeping his pace slow as he didn't want to get lost. He kept his head low, thinking about if he should tell everyone.

It was hard, considering he didn't want to relive those times. But they deserved to know. He was just confused as to what he had to do.

Making a pro and con list, he decided on a few things;

Pros:

- They could help him get through those times.

- They could try and make him feel better.

- He could let it all out.

Cons:

- They might think he was overreacting about the whole thing.

- They might baby him.

- He might have another breakdown.

- They might make him see a psychiatrist.

- They might hate him for that.

Seeing as there were more cons than pros, he decided that he'd keep it to himself for now.

Still walking after deciding to keep it to himself, he looked around to see himself way far from home. Home. That felt weird. He wasn't used to it yet.

Shrugging that thought off, he turned and tried to retrace his steps, hoping to be able to go home.

After several minutes, he stopped. He realized that he went the wrong way. "Damn it!" he muttered, turning around and walking another way.

This was just perfect. He was lost. Yay! Note the sarcasm.

"Hey, are you lost, kid?" he heard a man's voice say.

Slowly, he turned around. "Um, no. I'm just waiting for my brother to pick me up." Ross lied.

"You need a ride home?" The man offered, giving him a creepy grin.

Ross shook his head. "No, I-I'm good." he started to back away.

The man chuckled. "Come on, it's alright. It's dangerous walking around at night, you know. I mean, what are you, 16?"

"I'm 18." Ross answered, turning around to walk away.

The man grabbed his arm. "Come on, just come with me."

Ross tensed up. "Please let go of me." he said, his voice just above a whisper.

The man smirked. "Now why should I do that?"

"Let go of me!" Ross yelled, tugging on his arm. It hurts, but he didn't wanna get into trouble again. Finally, he kicked the man where the sun didn't shine and took off running.

"I'm not gonna get taken again... I'm not gonna get taken again..." he chanted while running.

He was too busy chanting those words, that he didn't notice himself bump into someone. Again. In one night. Both him and that person fell down.

"I-I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" That person yelled as he put his hand up in an X form.

"I won't hurt you." Ross said, getting up. "I'm just lost. Sorry for scaring you."

The person slowly lowered his arms and sighed in relief. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else." he slowly got up.

"It's alright." Ross told him. The person looked about Ross' age, maybe younger.

"I'm Ross." Ross introduced himself.

"Oh, uh, I'm- Wait, Ross?" The person asked.

Ross nodded. "Yeah. I know, I know, Ross Lynch, yeah. Sorry, my mind's messed up right now so who are you?"

The person didn't answer, but immediately hugged Ross. "Ross! You have no idea how much I miss you! Can you imagine it? Three years! That's a long time! Where are the others?"

"Uh..." Ross was kinda stunned. "Ryland?" he guessed.

The person nodded as they pulled apart from the hug. "Yeah. You don't remember me, do you?"

"Sorta. Not a lot, but enough to know that you're my youngest brother." Ross answered.

"I'm your only younger brother. Mentally, you're youngest." Ryland stated.

Ross rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay whatever. So what are you doing here?"

"Running away." Ryland answered simply. "From my so-called house."

Ross sighed. "What happened to you?"

"It's a long story. But I think we should get going now- Wait, why are you here?" Ryland asked.

"I just needed a walk. But then I got lost and some guy tried to-"

"Hey, kid!" Someone cut Ross off. It was the man from before.

Ross gulped, turning around. "L-Leave us alone."

The man smirked. "Why should I do that? Besides, I'm pretty sure Dave would love to see you back. Oh, and I see your little brother there."

Ross was afraid, he had to admit, but he knew that Ryland was his brother, so he stepped in front of him. "I said, leave us alone!" Ross half-yelled.

The man chuckled. "Oh Ross. When did you get that courage? You probably still don't have it. You're just acting like you do. Now, come with us and no one will get hurt."

"Us?" Ross asked.

Suddenly, two men went behind Ross and Ryland and grabbed hold of them.

"Hey, what the hell!" Ryland yelled.

"Let us go!" Ross yelled right after, kicking and struggling.

The man holding Ryland took out a knife and pressed it against his neck. Not hard, but enough for Ryland to feel the cold metal blade.

"Ross?" Ryland panicked.

Ross froze. Déjà vu washed over him as he suddenly remembered the time in that room three years ago, only this time, it was Ryland in the position, with a knife.

The man went over to Ross and grabbed his jaw. "You're gonna learn never to escape from Dave. Ever."

Ross could now see the man's face clearly. He gasped. "Jack?" Jack was one of Dave's friends, who was in Russia. But how the hell did he get to LA?

Ross opened and closed his mouth, struggling to find the words. Eventually, he found something, and screamed it out loud. "Help!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! Sorry for another late update. I was doing some other stuff and didn't have the time to update.**

**So... yay? Because of Raura? And because Ross meets Ryland? Idk, this is weird. So how did Ryland get to LA when he was in Atlanta? What did Riker see on the news? Will Rydel and Rocky's plan work? Will Raura be together or will an addition of Roylar get in the way? Lol there's so many questions.**

**So, review responses:**

**Shor5: Which two people? And wait what? Why would you want him dead? I'm confused. And thanks so much :)**

**SkinnyJeansNLattes: Yes Annabelle is so sweet. And yay for those two :) haha lol**

**Faith(guest): haha told ya not to do that. And thanks, I just updated :)**

**Stay-Rossome: Haha well thanks. And I see what you mean about Raura, but hey, there might be twists and turns. I can change the Raura/Roylar plot all I want, but I don't wanna change the original angsty crimeful story plot. And yay! Another Rillian shipper! Well, if you died along with Ratliff, does that mean your ghost made the review? Lol. And yes I'm glad I didn't either. But don't forget when I mentioned that abother one of the guys will die :p (Idk why either). Haja well thank you so much and yes I also hate torturing them buy it's a fic so... Oh well, I LOVE long reviews cuz it makes me happy :)**

**Thanks so much for the reviews and 3+ for the next chapter, kaykay?**


	14. Chapter 14 - I'll Protect You part 1

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

"...and during that drug bust, they found a few kids. One of them, I think his name was Carter, mentioned something about Rocky." Riker explained.

"What did he say?" Mark asked.

"He said that Rocky was with some girl, but he didn't mention her name. He said that yes, it was Rocky Lynch." Riker told him.

"So, did he say where Rocky is?" Mark asked again.

Riker nodded. "Yeah. I think he's in Italy. But I'm pretty sure tha- Did you hear that?" Riker suddenly asked.

"Hear what?" Mark asked.

"Someone asking for help." Riker answered. Then he heard a muffled scream, saying, "Riker! Lillian! Skylar! Help!"

"It's Ross!" Riker gasped in realization, jumping off the couch. Without a second thought, he ran out the door, and his dad followed right after.

Alyssa went down the stairs to an empty living room. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Riker? Mark?"

* * *

"Riker! Lillian! Skylar!" Ross screamed out the first three names that came to his mind. "Help!"

"Shut up!" Jack yelled, throwing a punch at him.

"Ross!" Ryland gasped.

"Hey Jack, how are we gonna get them back to Russia?" The man holding Ryland asked with a Russian accent.

Jack smirked. "Who says we're gonna take them back?"

"What are you talking about?" Ross asked.

Jack chuckled. "Oh well, you'll see. But for now, you two are coming with me."

Ross and Ryland looked at each other with nervous, worried, and fear-filled eyes. Both of them, sharing the same thought.

_Someone please help us._

* * *

"...yes, yes. Okay, okay, we'll be at your house tomorrow, Laura. Okay, bye." Raini ended the call.

"Sup?" Calum asked.

Raini shrugged. "Laura called. She said something about Ross being back home and stuff, and also Riker, but I'm not that sure. She wants us to go to her house tomorrow."

Calum nodded. "Yeah. Let's go tomorrow then. For now, I'm gonna head home and get some rest." he said, walking towards Raini's front door.

Raini smiled. "Yeah, alright. See ya tomorrow."

* * *

"Dad, we've been in the same area for half an hour. I don't think Ross is here." Riker said, stopping near a tree.

Mark nodded. "Yeah, let's go find him somewhere els-"

"What's that?" Riker asked, cutting his dad off. He pointed towards an object on the ground.

Mark went over to where Riker was standing, and picked the object up. It was a yellow cap.

"Wait, I think it's Ross'. He was wearing it earlier." Riker told his dad.

"I don't remember him wearing it." Mark stated.

"That's because he took it off when we got in the house. I don't know why he wore it again." Riker explained.

"So where do you think he i-" Mark was cut off by the ringing of his phone.

"Hello?" he answered.

_"If you ever want to see your kids again, prepare $10.000 and wait for the next phone call."_

Mark dropped the phone. There was no way it was happening again.

Riker picked it up. "Who is this?" he asked into the phone.

* * *

_"Who is this?"_

Jack chuckled. "You don't need to know who I am. Just do as you're told or I'll kill these two kids."

_"Who the hell are you talking about? Even IF you have Ross, you only have one person because I'm still here."_

"Oh, so I'm talking to Riker? Well, who said it was you?"

_"What?"_

"Just do as you're told."

_"Why should we? There's not even proof that Ross is with you."_

"You want proof? I'll give you proof." Jack walked back towards his black car, and opened the back door, revealing Ross and a still unconscious Ryland. Why, you may ask? Well, both of them was 'too hard to handle' so Jack sprayed chloroform on them earlier, but Ross woke up first... with a nasty side effect. You'll find out what.

"You." Jack pointed his gun at Ross. "Get out here."

Ross glanced at Ryland for a second before making his way out of the car. Once he was out, he leaned against the now closed door in order to keep his balance. "What?" he croaked.

Jack smirked, handing him the phone. "Talk to your brother."

Ross glared at him before taking the phone. "R-Riker?"

_"Ross? Oh no, what happened? Are you alright?"_

"Riker, I... Uh, Ryland's w-with me."

_"What? How- He- You- What- Huh?"_

"I-I don't know."

_"How is he?"_

"I-I don't know."

_"Why do you keep stuttering?"_

"I don't know!" Ross yelled into the phone. He was obviously frustrated with everything.

_"Okay, calm down. Can you tell me where you are?"_

"I'm-" Ross cut himself off when his stomach churned and his nausea returned. He threw the phone down and ran to the other side of the car, collapsing to his knees, before throwing up the contents of his stomach.

"Wow. That chloroform left a huge effect on you, huh?" Jack laughed.

"Shut up." Ross croaked, sitting normally and leaning against the car.

"This ain't time for hanging 'round. We need to move, now!" Jack suddenly said, forcefully grabbing Ross and picking him up.

"Let go of me! I can walk by myself!" Ross grumbled as he entered the car again.

"Ross! What happened?" Ryland asked. Woah, he was up already?

"Nothing." Ross muttered, folding his arms and leaning back.

Ryland sighed. "I can't believe this is happening to us again. I just got out and now? Man, life sucks."

"Yeah?" Ross turned towards him. "Try living mine."

* * *

"Damn it! I can't believe this!" Riker yelled in frustration when the call ended. "How the hell is this happening again? Ugh!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down, Riker. Calm down for a minute. We can go to the police, okay?" Mark told him.

Riker shook his head. "We can't! I'm pretty sure you and mom told the police everything three years ago, but look where it got us! Nowhere! How long will it take for them to find Ross and Ryland? Another three years? I can't handle being apart from my siblings again! Ross had also been through a lot, and trust me, he would rather die than to live through those times again. And Ryland, I don't even know what happened to him, but he's with Ross somehow and... I just want them all back and I want this to be over!"

Mark sighed. "It will be over soon. Believe me, it will. But for now, come on. We have to tell everyone else."

* * *

"He what?" Skylar and Lillian asked simultaneously.

"I can't believe this! I'm not blaming you guys, but why did you let him out?" Skylar asked.

Riker sighed. "I know, I'm sorry. We shouldn't have let him go for that walk. It's our fau-"

"Don't say that." Lillian cut him off. "It's no one's fault. A walk was all he needed so that he could clear his mind, but what happened, happens."

Skylar nodded, agreeing. "Yeah, like you said, he met Ryland, right?"

"Yeah. So what do we have to do now?" Mark asked.

"No one's doing anything." Skylar answered. She then turned towards Lillian. "Lily, I have a change of plans. I'll go find Ross and Ryland, and you do my job - the one I planned for tomorrow morning. Is that alright?"

Lillian shook her head. "No. I'm not letting you wander around at night."

Skylar sighed. "Are we gonna do this again? Lily, I'm 18. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, so is Ross. And, he's a guy. You're an 18-year-old girl. Just figure out what I'm trying to say." Lillian told her.

Skylar shook her head. "I know what you mean. But you saw Ross' state. There was no way he was able to fight anyone. But I can."

"Oh yeah? How?" Lillian asked.

Skylar rolled her eyes. "Who brought him back here all the way from Russia, without any trouble?"

"You sprained your wrist." Lillian stated, pointing towards Skylar's arm which had the cast-like gauze.

Skylar looked down at it and shrugged. "It's a minor thing."

"No it's not. You can't climb, shoot, drive, or even hang onto something with a sprained wrist." Lillian told her.

"Of course I can." Skylar stated. "Plus, I'm a lefty, remember?"

Before anyone could respond to that, Alyssa walked into the room. "Sky? Lily? You might wanna check this out."

* * *

"Before I say this, please don't be mad." Alyssa said. "So I checked out the website you guys opened earlier, and I kinda figured out what you're trying to do. But you missed something that I didn't.'

"What's your point?" Skylar asked.

"I wanna help." Alyssa stated.

"Absolutely not!" Skylar and Lillian said in unison.

"You can get hurt." Lillian stated.

Alyssa shrugged. "So can you."

"Ally, listen. Lily and I are experienced, you're not. Plus, you're way underage for this." Skylar explained briefly.

"But-"

"No, Ally. No." Lillian said, cutting her youngest sister off. "End of conversation."

* * *

The car ride was silence. Complete silence. Ross was still feeling nauseous, and now, so was Ryland. But they kept quiet anyway.

Ross was the one sitting in the middle of the back seat, while Jack was on the front driving, with one of his men, Fred, in the passenger seat while the other man, Chase, sat on the back seat, holding his gun just in case if Ross or Ryland decided to 'make a scene'.

Ross was used to seeing a gun threatening to shoot him, due to his past three years. But Ryland wasn't. Since he left that awful organ-taking place three years ago, he had never been held at gunpoint, nor had he even seen a gun again. Violence, sure he had experienced it due to the Bakers being too rough, but they never even made him bleed. They just hit, punch, and kick, unlike other abusers.

Right now, Ryland was scooted close to the car door, pretty much a good few inches from Ross. His older brother saw how he was, and decided to whisper, "Are you alright?"

Ryland shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know. I feel sick though."

Ross sighed. "Me too. I can't believe this is happening again."

"I know. Just when I thought everything was gonna be okay, this happens." Ryland told him.

Ross shook his head, before randomly asking, "Are you scared?"

Ryland nodded. "A bit. Just not used to seeing a gun."

Ross bit his lip, nervous. He slowly wrapped his arms around Ryland in a brotherly manner. "It's alright. I'll protect you." This was weird. He wasn't used to being the older brother. Well, sure, he was older than Ryland, but he never acted like it at all. It always used to be Riker to play the big brother role, so...yeah.

"Thanks." Ryland whispered as he slowly scooted himself closer to Ross. It felt surprisingly good to be in his brother's arms for the first time in forever.

Ross smiled at him, before leaning back, closing his eyes. He wanted to sleep, until...

Police car sirens were heard from behind them.

* * *

**A/N:**

**New update! I think this is shorter than usual, but idk. I left out Rocky and Rydel in this chapter because I missed an episode of the crime show that had their story plot. So anyway, did you like that last part? It felt weird writing it though.**

**Hey maybe I'm a little late for this, but who's excited for Videos & Villains? I know I am! I mean, come on! There's gonna be videos from season 1 & 2 too! And also crazy Brooke! I've seen some spoiler videos and I sorta know the episode plot, so if anyone wants to know, PM me ;)**

**Review responses:**

**Guest(guest): I won't change anything. Raura will happen, and Roylar will happen, so there will be drama and- Oops! Spoiler!**

**Faith(guest): Haha good. Don't want you getting hurt...again. And thanks ;)**

**SkinnyJeansNLattes: Yes Raura. And ikr, they shouldn't have let him. And I know, again? And there you have Raini and Calum.**

**Shor5: Oh, alright. I was just confused as I thought...never mind. And yes don't worry about them. On second thought, worry about them! Something bad's gonna happen. Oops! Spoiler :p**

**Stay-Rossome: Well okay and thanks. And ask me those questions. I'll be happy to answer them here or through PM. And haha but it'll only happen later on don't worry... or worry.**

**Thanks for the reviews and 3+ for the next chapter, kaykay?**


	15. Chapter 15 - I'll Protect You part 2

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

"What is going on here?" A man yelled as he burst through the door.

"Help her! Rachel's really sick! Please help her! Help my daughter!" Rydel fake-cried as she pointed towards Rachel.

"Hey where's your brother?" The man asked.

Rydel then smirked, and Rocky came from behind the man, knocking him onto the ground. He threw a punch to the man's jaw, knocking him out.

Rachel stopped crying, and clapped her hands. "Wow uncle Rocky!"

Rocky chuckled. "You shouldn't have seen that."

Rachel giggled. "I know. Mommy says it's bad to hurt people."

Rydel nodded. "That's true, Rachel."

"But uncle Rocky didn't do anything wrong, right? I mean, that bad man hurts you sometimes, mommy." Rachel frowned.

Rydel smiled slightly and picked her onto her lap. "Doesn't matter now, baby girl. Come on, let's go."

Rocky, Rydel and Rachel all made their way off the bed and out the door, and they could see that it was quite crowded.

"How do we get out?" Rydel whispered to Rocky.

"There mommy!" Rachel whispered, pointing towards an open window.

"Come on!" Rocky whispered as they all made their way towards the window.

"It's two stories up!" Rydel stated once they reached there.

"I got an idea!" Rocky swung his leg out, then the other, then without another word, jumped.

"Rocky!" Rydel gasped when she saw her brother jump. She peeked out the window.

"I'm fine. Let Rachel jump and I'll catch her, then jump yourself." Rocky called from the ground.

Rydel nodded and sat Rachel on the window ledge. "Okay baby, I need you to jump so that uncle Rocky can catch you, okay?"

Rachel shook her head. "No mommy. I'm scared."

Rydel kissed her forehead. "Don't be. Uncle Rocky will catch you, and we'll be alright. Okay?"

Rachel slowly nodded. "Okay mommy." She then swung her legs out the window, and jumped, landing right into Rocky's arms.

Rydel smiled at them, before swinging her legs out of the ledge and jumping, landing perfectly on the ground.

"Come on. We need to get help now!" Rocky exclaimed as the three began running.

Somehow, though, Rydel felt like she had forgotten to bring something. Or someone. Specifically, Riley.

* * *

"Ross, are those the police?" Ryland whisper-asked, with a bit of relief.

"I think so." Ross whispered back, turning around to look out the back window.

"Damn it! Jack, the police!" Fred yelled.

"I know! Chase, you know what to do!" Jack told his other friend.

"You kids down! Now! And stay down! Don't make yourself visible!" Chase ordered, pointing his gun at Ross and Ryland.

Ryland did as he was told, but Ross shook his head. "No."

"Ross, what are you doing?" Ryland asked.

Ross shook his head again. "I told you I'll protect you, and that's what I'm doing. I won't let you get hurt." he whispered. Then without warning, he punched Chase in the face, knocking the gun out of the man's hand. Ross quickly took it and opened the door, jumping out and pulling Ryland with him. Both of them landed on the pavement, making a loud sound.

Both Jack's car and the police car stopped. Jack was about to open the door to go after Ross and Ryland, but saw the police and started the engine to continue driving while Chase shut the door.

One of the policemen got out of the car and walked over to Ross' side, while another walked over to Ryland's side.

"You alright kids?" The one on Ryland's side asked.

Ryland groaned, sitting up while holding his head. "Yeah, I think so."

"Why did you and your friend jump out of that car?" the policeman asked again.

"He's not my friend. He's my brother." Ryland told him. "And those men there were kidnapping us."

"Riggs, we have a problem." The other policeman called.

"What is it, Dwayne?" Officer Riggs asked as he helped Ryland up and both of them walked towards the other officer and Ross.

Officer Dwayne pointed towards Ross' and then rolled him over to reveal his heavily bleeding head and a gunshot wound on his side. His body looked lifeless.

"No!" Ryland shouted. "No! No! Ross, wake up!" he kneeled down and started shaking his brother. "Ross, no! No! No!"

Officer Dwayne took out his walkie talkie. "We need an ambulance in..."

Officer Riggs kneeled down next to Ryland and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, kid."

Ryland shook his head, tears streaming down his face. "No. I can't lose him! He's my brother! This is the first time we met since three years ago! I can't lose him!"

"Wait," Officer Riggs realized something. "You called him 'Ross'. Is there a coincidence that he's Ross Lynch?"

Ryland nodded, sniffling. "Yes. And I'm Ryland Lynch. We were all separated three years ago and we just met. I can't lose him again."

An ambulance was seen coming as Officer Riggs gently grabbed Ryland by the shoulders and made him stand up. "Come on, we need to take you to the hospital."

"W-What about... Ross?" Ryland sobbed. "Wha- How did... this... happen? He... He t-took the gun f-from them already!"

Officer Riggs shook his head and sighed. "Maybe the gun went off when both of you were jumping out. He accidentally shot himself."

Ryland gasped. "No! He- No! I-Is he okay? Will... will he... be... alright?" he started sobbing again.

Officer Dwayne kneeled down and put his two fingers on Ross' neck, checking his pulse. He sighed and looked at Ryland. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Rydel, Rocky, and Rachel had been walking through the woods for about an hour, trying to find a street.

"Mommy, I'm tired." Rachel whined.

"I know baby. Come here." Rydel said, kneeling down to open her arms. Rachel went into them and Rydel picked her up.

"Hey del, let me carry her. I think you're tired too." Rocky suggested.

Rachel hid her face in Rydel's shoulder, probably trying to sleep. Rydel then mouthed to Rocky, 'She doesn't want to be carried by anyone else but me. But she'll want to be carried by you once you two are closer.'

Rocky nodded, and they continued walking.

After a while, thunder was heard, and the wind howled.

"Mommy, I'm scared." Rachel told her mom, burying her face even deeper.

"Ssh." Rydel stroked her hair. "It's okay boo. The thunder won't hurt you."

"I'm not scared of thunder, mommy. I'm scared that the bad men will find us." Rachel told her.

Rydel frowned. She hated the fact that her three-year-old daughter understood all of this. "They won't, boo. Even if they will, I'll protect you. I won't let them hurt you."

"But who will protect you, mommy?" Rachel asked, no longer hiding her face.

"I will." Rocky stated. "I'll protect both of you." he turned to Rydel. "Delly, even though you're older than me, I'm still gonna be the one to protect you."

Rydel smiled. "Thanks Rocky."

They continued walking, and after a bit, Rydel stopped and gasped.

"What's wrong, mommy?" Rachel asked.

Rocky stopped as well. "What is it?"

Rydel looked as if she was about to cry. "We forgot Riley."

* * *

"Dad, the phone's ringing!" Riker called as he walked down the stairs.

"Pick it up!" Mark called back from his and Stormie's room.

Riker went to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

_"Hello, is this Mr. Lynch?"_

Riker gulped. What should he say? Well, since he was technically a Lynch, he answered, "Yes. Why?"

_"Well, I am Officer Riggs. I need you to come to the LA Central Hospital now."_**(A/N: I dont know if LA Central Hospital is real or not.)**

"Why?"

_"We found Ross and Ryland Lynch."_

Riker gaped for joy. They found them! "We'll be on our way!"

He hung up and called his dad. "Dad!"

Mark went into the living room. "Yeah. Who was that?"

"The police." Riker answered.

Mark sighed. "Did you tell them who you are?"

Riker shook his head. "No. They thought I was you. But we need to go to the hospital, now."

* * *

Ryland sat on the hospital bed, burying his face in his hands. "Please be okay, Ross. Please be alright." he whispered as he looked at the bed next to him, and his brother lying on it.

*Flashback*

"I'm sorry."

"No." Ryland shook his head. "No, no he can't be... Please tell me he's not..."

Officer Riggs sighed again. "No, he's still alive. But his pulse is very weak. If he doesn't get help soon, he might die."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Ryland practically shouted.

Officer Dwayne then calmed him down and led him into the ambulance. The paramedics then loaded Ross onto a stretcher while the two officers got into their car and drove away, following the ambulance.

*Flashback over*

Ryland could see Ross' chest moving slightly up and down, and that was the only thing that made him sure that his brother was still alive.

He felt like crying again. Oh, forget it. He was already crying again. Not because of anything else, but the fact that Ross was in this condition because of him.

_"I told you I'll protect you, and that's what I'm doing. I won't let you get hurt."_

He was trying to protect his little brother. That's why he was now lying on that hospital bed, barely escaping death.

"I'm sorry, Ross." Ryland sobbed. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have accidentally shot yourself. I'm sorry."

The door opened, and a nurse walked in. She smiled at him. "Hi Ryland. How are you feeling now?"

Ryland shook his head. "Awful. It's all my fault this happened to him."

The nurse sighed, but still smiled. "Don't say that, Ryland. And I meant physically, not emotionally."

"I'm fine. My head still hurts from that concussion, but I'm fine." Ryland answered.

"Good." The nurse put glass of water on the nightstand. "If you need anything, just pick up the phone. And, you have some visitors."

* * *

"We're going where?" Lillian asked.

"To the hospital. I think you'll be happy." Riker answered.

"Hold on. Why would we go to the hospital?" Skylar asked.

"Yeah! I was just about to tell my sisters about Ry- an." Alyssa was about to say 'Ryland', but decided that Riker shouldn't know yet.

"Okay, one, I'll explain later, and two, who's Ryan?" Riker asked.

"A boy I met. A long time ago. When we were like, 5." Alyssa lied, although Skylar and Lillian already knew what she was hiding.

"Okay whatever. But we need to go now, okay?" Riker told them.

"Yeah, just leave us a minute." Lillian told him.

He nodded and walked out of the room.

"Okay, so what do you wanna tell us about Ryland?" Skylar asked. "The detail you said we missed."

Alyssa sighed. "Well, according to you guys, he's in Atlanta, right?"

"Yeah, that's because he is. Why?" Lillian asked.

Alyssa smiled. "He's here in LA, not there in Atlanta."

"What? How is that even possible?" Skylar asked.

"I'll tell you when we get back from the hospital." Alyssa answered.

* * *

The door opened again and Ryland could see six figures walk in, in which two... or three... were familiar.

"Mom? Dad?" Ryland asked as he saw Stormie and Mark approach the bed.

"Ryland?" Both of them gasped as they went to hug him.

He hugged back. "I really miss you! You have no idea what happened!"

"At least now you're with us!" Stormie stated.

Ryland nodded and they all pulled apart from the hug. He glanced at Ross, before looking back at his parents. "I'm sorry, mom, dad, it's my fault we're in the hospital."

"Why would it be your fault? What happened?" Mark asked softly.

"He was trying to protect me from some guys. We jumped out of the car and he hit his head on the-" Ryland paused when he noticed the third familiar figure. He thought for a moment. "Riker?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**My apologies for the short chapter and late update. I was pretty busy with a school fair.**

**So how did you like this chapter? Rydel, Rocky, and Rachel escaped but forgot Riley. Ryland and Ross met, but got into a minor accident. Wow.**

**Review response:**

**SkinnyJeansNLattes: Well, I wanted to include them anyway :)**

**Livelearnlovesing: CSI. Not saying which :p**

**Lyricalhope: Well thanks :) And yes me too.**

**Guest(guest): Oh, a review for chapter 3? Thanks for the review :)**

**Shor5: Yes ikr?**

**Stay-Rossome: Already been PMing with you :) And you just read how they are :)**

**Sofia(guest): Yup! GO LYNCHES!**

**Wow. I noticed most of your usernames start with 'S' or 'L'. Nice.**

**Thanks for the reviews and maybe 5+ for the next chapter?**


	16. Chapter 16 - Permanent Damage?

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

"We forgot Riley."

Rocky and Rachel gasped. It was true. They had forgotten to bring Riley.

"We have to go back!" Rydel stated, turning around.

"But we've already got here." Rocky stated. "We can't go back now."

"Yeah? Who's gonna stop me?" Rydel asked with a hint of anger. "Do you even care, Rocky? Riley is my daughter, and I am not leaving her!"

"Mommy, I don't wanna leave Riley either. But please don't fight with uncle Rocky." Rachel joined in.

Rydel put her down. "Rachel, sweetie, we're not fighting. We just need to talk, okay?"

Rachel nodded hesitantly. "Okay mommy."

Rydel turned back towards Rocky. "I'm not leaving my newborn baby girl in that hellhole alone." She covered Rachel's ears. "You can go fuck yourself if you think I'm gonna do that." She then removed her hands from her daughter.

"Look," Rocky started, surprisingly calmly. "I have an idea. How about I go back there and find Riley, then meet you in the town, or city, or whatever place we can reach from here?"

Rydel shook her head. "That's too risky. All of us have to go back."

Rocky sighed. He figured, he should use the key; Rachel. "We can't go back. If we go back and get caught, would you want the risk of them hurting Rachel? You love her, right?"

Rydel nodded. "Of course I love her. But-"

"Then let me do this, because I can." Rocky assured her. "I promise you, I will get Riley out of there and back to you."

Rydel sighed. "Okay. I guess it's a good idea considering Rachel's safety."

"Good." Rocky turned towards Rachel and kneeled down to her level. "Rachel, I have to go somewhere first, but I'll meet you again later, okay?"

"Promise?" Rachel asked.

"Promise." Rocky confirmed.

Rachel smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye uncle Rocky."

"Bye." Rocky smiled back. Then he stood up and turned towards Rydel. "I'll bring her to you. I promise."

Rydel smiled and hugged her brother. "Thanks so much."

Rocky nodded and walked away.

Rydel turned towards Rachel and said, "Do you want to walk or do you want me to carry you?"

Rachel giggled. "I can walk mommy. You're tired."

Rydel smiled. How was a three-year-old this smart and understanding?

They walked for awhile, until Rachel pointed towards something. "Look mommy, a dog!" She ran towards the dog, who seemed very vicious.

Rydel smiled. "Yes sweetie, but it's a vicious do- Oh My God, Rachel don't go there!" Rydel immediately yelled.

Apparently, Rachel didn't hear her, or didn't care, as she kept walking towards the huge golden retriever. It saw her and got up and walked towards her.

"Rachel, get away from it!" Rydel screamed, walking towards her daughter and the dog.

"Come here, little doggie!" Rachel giggled, as she held her arms out.

Now she and the dog are very close, it could attack her any second. The dog ran towards her immediately.

"Rachel!" Rydel shrieked.

To her surprise, instead of attacking Rachel, the dog started licking her as she patted him and stroked his fur.

"Good doggie." Rachel smiled and giggled again.

Rydel sighed a sigh of relief. "Thank God." She approached the two and looked down at Rachel. "Rachel, you know better than to run off to a wild animal like that." she scolded.

"But mommy, it's a police dog." Rachel stated.

"What?" Rydel asked. It was then that she noticed a police force collar on the dog. "Wait, if this is a police dog, then that means there must be a police officer somewhe-"

Just then, they heard a man's voice yell something in Italian, and saw the man himself walking towards then.

The dog barked and went over to the man, the he patted it, smiling. He said something to the dog in Italian, then the dog looked back towards Rachel and Rydel. He and the dog then made their way to the two girls.

"Mommy, it's a policeman." Rachel stated, pointing towards the police's uniform.

Rydel nodded. "I know." She stood up and walked towards the policeman. "Uh, hola- wait, that's Spanish. Um, bonjour- no, I think that's German. Uh..."

"It's okay, I speak English." The policeman said, smiling. "I'm Officer Jones." He had an Italian accent.

"Um, I'm Rydel." Rydel introduced herself. "I'm Rydel Lynch, and this is my daughter, Rachel... uh, Lynch."

"Lynch?" Officer Jones asked. "As in, Rydel Lynch who went missing three years ago?"

Rydel nodded. "You know about that?"

Officer Jones nodded as well. "Everyone knows. It's a big news. Well, then what are we waiting for? Let me take you and your daughter to the police station, so that you can go home later." He didn't want to question how Rydel had a child, because he already had a conclusion why.

"Mommy, where's home?" Rachel asked.

"It's where we're going baby. Home." Rydel answered, looking down at her.

"Well, let me take you to the police station first." Officer Jones said.

Rydel nodded. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

"Riker?"

Riker smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Hey RyRy."

Ryland smiled back and brought his arms out, for a hug. "I miss you!"

Riker went towards him and hugged him. "I miss you too, baby bro."

"Where's everyone el-" Ryland stopped himself when he saw the three unfamiliar figures. He whispered to Riker, "Who are they?"

Riker looked at them and motioned for them to come forward. "These are Alyssa, Skylar, and Lillian."

Ryland stared at them, then his eyes widened. "Wait, Alyssa, Skylar? I remember you girls!" Then he pointed towards Lillian. "But I don't remember you."

Lillian chuckled. "That's because we never met."

"Well, I'm Ryland." Ryland smiled at her. "But I guess you know that and- Wait, what are you three doing here?"

"Well, it's sorta a long story." Skylar answered. "But why are you here? In LA, instead of Atlanta?"

Ryland shrugged. "Long story short, when I was still in Atlanta in that awful, disgusting place, those people were going to have a surgery on me, I think. But then the Bakers came and told them they wanted me, for whatever reason, then we moved to LA."

"Oh." Was all Skylar said.

"See? I told you that you missed something!" Alyssa told her sisters.

"But why wasn't it written on the websi- Ow!" Skylar started but then Lillian stomped on her foot.

Apparently, everyone heard what she was halfway through saying.

"What website?" Ryland and Riker asked simultaneously.

"Uh, I... Don't... Know." Alyssa answered awkwardly.

Before anyone could answer that, the doctor, Dr. Helen, walked into the room. She smiled at everyone. "Excuse me. I'm assuming you're family to Ross and Ryland Lynch?"

Mark, Stormie, and Riker nodded. Lillian opened her mouth to say no, but Mark beat her to it. "Yes, we're all family."

"How are my kids?" Stormie asked.

Dr. Helen smiled, then glanced at Ryland. "Well, Ryland has a minor concussion and a few scrapes from the accident, but he also has unexplained bruises. I'm going to admit that I'm aware of the situation of the past three years, and I'll assume that's how he got it."

"Is it true, Ry?" Riker asked although he already knew the answer.

Ryland sighed and nodded. "Yeah, but it's just a few bruises."

"Actually, it's plenty of bruises." Dr. Helen corrected. "Well, moving on, Ross has a mild concussion, a gunshot wound, bruises and cuts, and," she sighed. It was not a good sign. "mild brain damage."

Everyone gasped. Stormie, Mark and Lillian cupped their hands over their mouths. Alyssa went to hug Skylar as she embraced her younger sister. Ryland began crying again as Riker went to comfort him.

"What um, what might happen due to that?" Mark asked, referring to the mild brain damage.

"Well, he might fall into a coma, but that's a very low chance. Higher chances are, he might wake up with amnesia, or he might lose the ability to read or speak." Dr. Helen explained. "It might or might not be permanent."

"It's all my fault!" Ryland cried. "I'm sorry! If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have done that! And now, he might be injured for life!"

"Ssh, Ryland. What are you talking about?" Riker asked. "And what did he do?"

Ryland just shook his head. He stared at his unconscious brother. "I'm sorry, Ross. I'm so sorry."

"I think I should leave you all alone." Dr. Helen said as she made her way out of the room.

"Ryland, what are you talking about?" Riker asked again.

Ryland sniffed. "I met him on the street. We were both running away - I was running away from the Bakers, and he was running away from some guy named Jack. That guy met us and forced us into a car, then when we were on the road, we heard police sirens, and some other guy, Chase, told us to hide ourselves, but Ross fought back, saying that he wanted to protect me, and now, well... you know."

"That's not your fault." Riker told him. "He was just trying to protect you. I would do the same, you know."

Ryland shook his head. "But I don't want any of you to do that! I mean, look! Now Ross has severe brain damage that might be permanent! It's all because of me!"

"Stop." Riker said. "Just stop. It's not your fault, and it never will be. Okay?"

"But-"

"Okay?" Riker asked again, cutting Ryland off.

Ryland sighed. "Fine."

* * *

Two hours later...

"I feel so bad for them." Alyssa stated, taking a sip of the coffee.

Skylar sighed and sat down next to her. "One, don't drink my coffee. Drink your hot chocolate." She took the cup of coffee and replaced it with a cup of hot chocolate. "Two, I understand. I feel bad for them too."

Alyssa sighed. "I mean, they've been through so much, from what I know. And now this happens."

"I know." Skylar agreed. "Riker's trying to keep it together, Ryland's blaming himself, and Ross almost died. Plus, Rocky and Rydel hadn't been found. This is so tough."

"How did you and Lily find them? You know, Ross and Riker." Alyssa asked.

Skylar shook her head. "You won't understand. It's a long story anyway."

"Hey girls." Lillian greeted as she sat down beside Skylar. "I got us some warm food."

Skylar smiled, and took the bag Lillian was holding. She took out two porridges and three chicken soup.

"Oh by the way, could you please take two of these to Ryland and Riker?" Lillian asked.

"Sure. How about Stormie and Mark?" Skylar asked.

Lillian shrugged. "They went back to their house. Stormie wanted to stay, but Riker insisted on doing it since he wanted to 'catch up with his baby brother'." She used air quotes in the last six words.

Skylar nodded. "Alright."

* * *

"Do you think he'll wake up soon?" Ryland asked, sparing a glance towards Ross.

Riker shrugged. "I don't know. But don't worry."

The door opened, revealing Skylar. "Hey, I got you guys some food."

She went and out the food on the table next to Ryland's bed.

Riker smiled. "Thanks." Then he remembered three years ago, how Skylar would bring them food the whole time. "You changed your look, but you're still the same person."

Skylar smiled when she caught on to what Riker was saying. "Well, I just wanted to help."

"Where are you going after this?" Ryland asked.

Skylar shrugged. "I don't know. Probably back home."

"Back to..." Ryland gulped. "...Jedd?"

Skylar chuckled. "No silly, he's dead."

"Oh, that's a relief." Ryland muttered. "Wait, does the media know about us being here?"

Skylar shook her head. "No. Well, not yet. They'll find out eventually, though. But don't worry about it."

Ryland groaned. "When can I go home? I'm not even badly injured, so why am I still here?"

"They have to keep you overnight, just in case." Riker told him. "But you can leave tomorrow morning if you want."

"Duh." Ryland answered. "First thing tomorrow."

Skylar smiled, then heard movement from behind her. She turned around, and saw Ross, wide awake.

He groaned, holding his bandaged head. Then he looked at his brothers.

Well, that meant he had no coma. Cross it off the list.

He opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

Disability to speak, maybe?

"Ross, are you alright?" Riker asked. Stupid question, he knew, but he had to say something.

"I'm fine." Ross answered. "But my head hurts."

Well, cross disability to speak off the list.

"Um, are you hungry?" Ryland asked, pointing towards the bag of food Skylar brought in earlier.

Ross looked at it and saw the writing 'Chicken soup'. He shook his head. "I don't feel like eating soup."

Cross disability to read off the list. That only left out one option.

"Do you remember me and Ryland?" Riker asked.

Ross shot him a weird look. "Of course I remember you guys. You're my brothers."

Wait, cross amnesia off the list? Then what was his permanent damage?

"Um, Ross." Skylar started. "Do you have any questions?"

Ross looked at her, then nodded. "Who are you?"

* * *

**Uh oh. Looks like Ross forgot Skylar...again. But he remembers his brothers. Wtf? Oh btw, im gonna change the plot a little. Ill make up my own thing becausd i dont wanna follow the shows story plot anymore. If anyone's wondering, some of the shows are; CSI, Law and Order, Crisis. Im not gonna say all of them.**

**Oh, a little something that has nothing to do with the story. Well, a senior at my school sent me a chocolate and a rose the other day from the Cupid part of the school fair. I used to have a crush on him, but not anymore. So idk why he sent me those. Anyone can help me?**

**Review response:**

**SkinnyJeansNLattes: Yes, I know, OMG! Lol i like it when my readers fangirl. It's so hilarious.**

**Livelearnlovesing: Sorry cant tell you which episode. But its CSI Las Vegas/CSI 11**

**Shor5: Yup ur right. Its not his fault.**

**Stay-Rossome: Aww, im sorry. Dont cry. *Ross gives you a big hug* *i stare at u guys in jealousy* lol. Wow i cant imagine her reaction to that.**

**Sofia(guest): lol okay then, but that means i wouldnt be able to continue and ill leave u at suspense lol. And thanks for saying that my story is addicting :p**

**Lyricalhope: lol okay okay. Its up as u can see :)**

**All ur usernames start with S and L again lol.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews. You got me 50 of them! I feel good! Another 5+ for the next chapter?**


	17. Chapter 17 - Amnesia

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

"Who are you?"

Skylar gasped. "You don't remember me?"

Ross shook his head. "Never seen you before in my life." Then he turned towards Riker. "Riker, who's she?"

"I- Uh- She- Wha- You really don't remember her?" Riker asked.

Ross shook his head again. "No." Then he noticed his surroundings. "Why am I in the hospital?" Then he saw how Riker and Ryland really looked. "Why do you guys look different?"

Riker and Ryland glanced at each other. Ryland decided to speak up. "Ross, what's the last thing you remember?'

Ross thought for a moment. "Going to bed because we have school the next day."

"Do you know Laura?" Riker asked. "Or Calum and Raini?"

Ross nodded. "Yeah, if you mean Laura Marano, Calum Worthy, and Raini Rodriguez. They're my co-stars on Austin & Ally."

"How old are you?" Ryland asked.

Ross shot him a weird look. "You don't know my age? I'm fourteen. Guys, what is going on?"

Riker and Ryland glanced at each other again, until Riker sighed and decided to speak. "Ross, you're not fourteen anymore. You're eighteen. That girl," he pointed towards Skylar, "is Skylar. You sorta got into a car accident, and that's why you're in the hospital."

"How about Ryland?" Ross asked.

"He was in the accident too." Riker answered.

Ross tried to register everything. Tried. Then he shook his head. "No, you're lying. Why are you lying?"

"I'm not lying." Riker stated.

"Yes you are!" Ross argued. "I'm not 18! And I certainly didn't get involved in a car accident!"

"Ross, it's the truth!" Ryland defended Riker. "You are 18, and we did get involved in an accident. The only thing wrong in this is that it wasn't a car accident. You leaped out of the car with me and then you hit your head on the pavement. You also accidentally shot yourself."

Ross shook his head. "No, you're lying. You're both lying!"

"If we are, then there wouldn't be a gunshot wound on your side, would there?" Riker told him.

"What?" Ross lifted the covers off him to see a bandage wrapped around his side. That was when he actually felt the pain, so he slouched back from his sitting position. "But this doesn't make sense."

"Unfortunately, it's all true." Ryland sighed.

"So, I really am 18?" Ross asked. "I missed four years of my life?"

"Three, actually. Three and a half." Riker told him.

Ross sighed and then looked at Skylar. "I met you in those three years, right?"

Skylar nodded. "Yeah, sorta."

"Are you, um, my girlfriend?" Ross asked.

Skylar giggled. "No, I'm just your friend."

Ross nodded, then turned back towards Riker and Ryland. "Why did I leap out of a car?"

Ryland sighed. "It's kinda a long story."

"Okay, um, what happened in the last three and a half years?" Ross asked.

Riker bit his lip, debating on whether or not to tell him. "I don't think you wanna know."

"Why? Did something had happen?" Ross asked.

"Sorta." Riker answered, trying not to scare Ross.

"Okay." Ross sighed. "At least answer my questions."

"Okay?" Riker asked, unsure.

"Um..." Ross thought for a moment, before beaming, "Did I have a girlfriend?"

Riker chuckled slightly. "Yeah, her name's Cynthia."

"Well where is she?" Ross asked.

"She's not here right now. You won't be seeing her for quite awhile." Riker answered.

"Oh." Ross frowned. "Um, what happened to R5?"

"Let's just say, you guys were on the news everywhere." Skylar answered for Riker. In a way, that statement was true; The news about R5 getting kidnapped and missing was everywhere.

"Cool." Ross smiled, not knowing what she really meant. The last question he asked, left Riker, Ryland, and Skylar, not knowing the answer themselves.

"Where's Rydel, Rocky, and Ratliff?"

* * *

"So, Rydel. Tell me what happened in the past three years." Officer Jones said as they drove down the road.

Rydel shrugged. "There's so much to tell, but so little to relive. I don't think I wanna tell anyone that yet."

"Alright." Officer Jones said. "But if there's gonna be an investigation, questioning will happen."

"Well, when it happens, it happens. But it's not right now." Rydel sighed. "Oh, by the way, after going to the police station, can you please send some people to check out a place?"

"Depends. What place is it and why?" Officer Jones asked.

Rydel looked down at Rachel to make sure she was asleep and wouldn't hear what she would say. "Well, it was the place where I was for the past three years, until we recently escaped, but my brother and my other daughter is still in there, so please send people there to save them."

Officer Jones nodded as they reached the driveway of the police station. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"Hello?" Laura picked up the phone.

"Laura? It's Mark."

"Oh, hi Mark."

"Listen, um, Ross was in some kind of car accident, and there's Ryland too. They're in LA Central Hospital. I'm just telling you so you can visit them if you want."

"Oh My God. Um, okay. Just let me call Calum and Raini. They might wanna see them too."

"Okay. Bye Laura, take care."

"Bye." Laura hung up as she sat down on her bed. She decided to call Raini and Calum, to meet her at the hospital.

* * *

"Um..." Riker trailed off.

"They're... uh, out of town." Ryland answered. In a way, that was true.

"Oh, okay." Ross, being oblivious to their act, dropped the subject. He looked down at himself. "I really _am _eighteen." he mumbled, staring at his own body. Then he noticed something. "Guys, where did I get these bruises?"

"It was from the car accident, duh." Skylar answered, trying to sound convincing.

Ross looked at her. "There's no way jumping out of a car can give me these. Now tell me the truth." he demanded.

"Look, Ross. You're tired. Just go to sleep and we'll talk about this in the morning, okay?" Riker asked.

Ross shook his head. "No way. I'm not going to sleep until you tell me what really happened! Why did I end up in the hospital? Why are there bruises on my body as if someone beat me up? What happened in the past three years?"

"We don't know, okay?" Ryland snapped. "We don't know whatever shit you went through for three years, so don't ask us!" Of course, Ryland didn't know that Riker and Skylar already knew.

"What?" Ross asked. "How can you not know?"

"Because we weren't with you!" Riker admitted.

"Why weren't you with me?" Ross asked again.

"Because we were freaking kidna-"

"Because you were with me!" Skylar quickly lied, cutting Ryland off. She didn't want Ross to know yet, because it might be bad for him.

"What?" Ross asked.

Skylar sighed. "You were with me the past three years. We went to... Hawaii... for a little vacation together. That's why Ratliff, Rocky, and Rydel aren't here. They had a vacation too, to different places. You weren't in a car accident, but you were in a surfing accident, so I called Ryland to pick you up, and then you two were in a plane accident, and that's how we're here. Your bruises were from the surfing accident." she lied. Wow. She was pretty good at lying.

Riker and Ryland's jaw dropped. She made that up so quickly? Cool.

"Uh, okay." Ross seemed to consider it. "That makes sense, but why were we in the vacation together, when everyone else was alone?"

"Because... I... You... We... we're dating." Skylar made up. Then she mentally slapped herself. Why would she say that? She could've said that Riker was with them. But that wouldn't make sense since she said everyone went alone, and if she said Riker was with them, it woul- Never mind. You get the point.

"But I thought you said we were just friends? And I thought I had a girlfriend named Cynthia?" Ross asked, confused.

"We lied." Riker lied. Wow. Word coincidence.

"O...kay?" Ross asked, unsure. Then he smirked at Skylar. "If you're my girlfriend, prove it. Kiss me."

Skylar raised an eyebrow. "Kiss you? Excuse me, my lips are pure. Who do you think you are?"

"Your boyfriend." Ross grinned.

Skylar chuckled. "Okay. But we never had a kiss together before, and I haven't had my first kiss. But I'd be glad it's with you."

Ross smiled. "Just kiss me."

Skylar smiled back and walked towards Ross. She leaned in, and their lips finally met.

"Aww." Riker and Ryland said, acting like fangirls. But Ross and Skylar ignored them.

They pulled away, just as the door opened, and three gasps were heard.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I am so sorry for the late update and extremely short chapter! There's a lot of things going on at school that I barely even have time to touch my phone. Yes, I update using my phone. There's a way to it. PM me if you wanna know.**

**So, um... Oh yeah! Review response:**

**SkinnyJeansNLattes: What storm? Btw the wind was blowing very...idk, but it kept slamming the door open in my school earlier, like a storm. Lol. And well Rydel didn't forget, but she was distracted. And lol your fangirling is funny.**

**Livelearnlovesing: Thanks :)**

**Lyricalhope(guest): Well Rydel was distracted, but she didn't forget :) And apparently not exactly. Because as you can see in this chapter, Skylar's reaction was... that.**

**Stay-Rossome-R5: Haha I know. Oh btw that part was actually dedicated to the 5SOS fans, to see how many would mention that, but you're the only one :)**

**Tatiana(guest): Cool, thanks :)**

**Ilovecupcakes(guest): Thanks :)**

**Thanks for the reviews and 5+ for the next chapter :)**


	18. Chapter 18 - Truth And Lies

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

"Ross? Skylar?" One of the figures at the door asked.

Skylar turned her head towards the figure quickly. "Laura, it's not what it looks like!"

"Oh really?" Laura raised an eyebrow. "You didn't just kiss him? Cause that's what it looks like."

Skylar sighed. "Okay, it is. But I can explain!" She looked towards the other two figures, the looked back at Laura. "Who are they?"

"Raini and Calum." Laura answered. "Now will you tell me what's going on?"

"Hi Laura!" Ross said as if nothing happened. "Hi Calum, hi Raini!"

Calum and Raini just waved at him, feeling the awkward tension.

"Laura, why are you so upset that Skylar and I kissed? I mean, she's my girlfriend." Ross asked.

"Wha- girlfriend?" Laura asked.

"Laura, just... Let's go outside, I'll explain it to you." Skylar suggested.

Laura sighed. "Alright."

The two girls left the room and walked towards the cafeteria, sitting a few tables away from Lillian and Alyssa, although they didn't notice them.

"So tell me what just happened." Laura demanded.

"Okay, but first, tell me why it's a problem to you." Skylar said.

"Fine. Ross and I kissed, and I, since I first met him, sorta have a thing for him." Laura answered.

Skylar smiled. "That's so cute." Then she cleared her throat. "Well, I'm sorry that I kissed him, but it just... happened. Well, not exactly. He asked for me to kiss him. But that was because I told him I was his girlfriend."

"Why would you tell him that?" Laura asked.

Skylar sighed. "He kept asking about what happened the past three years, so I told him that he went to vacation with me as girlfriend boyfriend. I just couldn't tell him what really happened to him."

Laura furrowed her eyebrows. "Why did he ask about what happened the past three years? I thought he knew about it, I mean, he even told me about what happened."

Skylar shook her head. "He lost his memory."

"How?"

"Well, from what I know, he went for a walk, then some guy met him, which turned out to be his... captor's... friend. Then he began running but he got lost, then somehow, he met Ryland, and then that guy, um... Jack, I think, caught them and forced them into a car, then suddenly police sirens were heard so somehow, Ross fought back and he and Ryland leaped out when the car was moving, then Ross hit his head on the pavement, really badly, and it caused brain damage, which in this case, landed him with amnesia."

Laura gasped. "He went through that again?"

"Well, I guess you can say he almost did." Skylar answered.

"But, what about Ryland?"

"It's a long story that you're gonna have to ask him yourself."

"Are you planning to tell Ross the truth? I mean, how long are you gonna pretend to be his girlfriend?"

"I don't know. I'm really sorry if you have a problem with that."

Laura shook her head and folded her arms. "No, I don't have a problem with that. What I have a problem with is that, you are lying to him! What would you do if he finds out the truth? He'll be heartbroken that you lied to him! That your relationship isn't real! The only problem I have is that you're playing with his feelings!"

Skylar sighed and buried her face in her palms. "I know. But I don't want him to relive everything that happened."

"So playing with his feelings is the solution?" Laura asked in disbelief.

Skylar shook her head. "I don't know! I just..." she suddenly looked up, as if she had a plan. "I have a plan!"

"That plan better has nothing to do with playing with his feelings." Laura warned.

"Well..." Skylar trailed off, dragging the 'l'. "It kinda does."

"Don't even think abou-"

"Just hear me out." Skylar cut Laura off. "It won't get him heartbroken."

Laura huffed. "Fine. I'm listening. But this better be good."

Skylar smiled. "Trust me."

* * *

"Mommy, why are we here?" Rachel asked, burying her face in Rydel's shoulder.

"We're gonna go home, baby. But we need to wait for uncle Rocky and your little sister Riley first, okay?" Rydel answered.

Rachel nodded, although she still buried her face in her mom's shoulder.

"Rydel Lynch?" A police woman called.

Rydel looked up. "Yeah?"

"I'm Officer Jill." There's a flight to Los Angeles in two hours. Would you like to catch it?" The police woman asked, with a strong Italian accent.

Rydel shook her head. "My brother and other daughter are still in that place. I'm not leaving them."

"It would be better if you and your daughter Rachel to fly to Los Angeles first, then your brother and other daughter can follow later." Officer Jill suggested.

Rydel shook her head again. "No. Like I said, I'm not leaving them."

Officer Jill sighed. "It would be safer for you and Rachel. Both of you would be easy targets here, but you'll be safe in LA. If you won't do it for anyone else, do it for Rachel. Let her be safe." She played the key.

Rydel seemed to consider for a moment. "I love Rachel, and I want what's best for her. But I can't leave Rocky and Riley. I... I don't know what to do."

"We'll find your brother and daughter. They'll be okay and they'll be in LA soon enough. I promise. So, what do you choose?" Officer Jill asked.

Rydel thought about it. She looked down at Rachel, then at the wall, then back at Rachel, then at Officer Jill. "Take us to the airport."

* * *

"Um, will someone please tell me what just happened?" Ross asked, confused about the Laura and Skylar situation.

"Oh, uh, they wanted to... catch up." Riker lied.

"What?" Ross asked.

"They're bestfriends and haven't seen each other for three years. Of course they wanted to catch up, duh." Ryland rolled his eyes, trying to seem obvious.

"What exactly happened to him?" Raini whispered to Riker.

"Yeah, he seems so calm about the past three years. What happened?" Calum whispered too.

"It's a long story, but let me make it short. He just got amnesia for leaping out of a car." Riker answered.

"Why would he... Never mind." Calum said.

"No wait, I wanna know. Why did he leap out of a car?" Raini asked.

"Like he said, it's a long story." Ryland answered this time.

"Uh, guys?" Ross called. "What are you guys talking about that I can't hear?"

"It's nothing." Raini assured. She and Calum went over to him.

"Um, hey Ross. So, uh, how are you?" Calum asked.

Ross rolled his eyes. "Seriously? That's what you're gonna say? Well then, my head hurts, I have amnesia, I have bruises all over my body, and my side hurts due to the gunshot wound. I'm perfectly fine." He answered sarcastically, but then he noticed something. "Wait. Bruises...gunshot wound..."

Riker and Ryland glanced at each other and gulped.

Ross looked at them suspiciously. "Riker, Ryland? What really happened to me? And I want the truth this time."

* * *

"You really think that would work?" Laura asked after Skylar explained the plan.

Skylar nodded. "It has to."

"But what if it doesn't?" Laura asked. "What if it'll cause more drama?"

"Then we cross our fingers and wish that there won't be any drama." Skylar answered. "It's all for his best."

"Sky?" Alyssa suddenly called. She walked got up from her seat and walked over to Skylar and Laura. "Oh hey Laura."

Laura smiled at her. "Hey Alyssa."

"So what are you two talking about?" Alyssa asked.

"Oh nothing." Skylar assured. "Just about Ross." That was true, in a way.

"Oh." Alyssa frowned. "Um, is he awake?"

Laura nodded. "Yeah. You wanna see him?"

"Can I?" Alyssa perked up.

"I think you better not, Ally." Skylar stated. "He has amnesia, and doesn't remember anything about you."

"Does that mean he doesn't remember anything about you and the... um...kidnapping?" Alyssa asked.

Skylar sighed. "No. Well, he thinks I'm girlfriend, though."

"Well I can just tell him that I'm your sister." Alyssa stated.

"Let her see him, Skylar." Laura whispered.

Skylar nodded. "Alright. Oh, where's Lily?"

Alyssa pointed towards the table she sat in previously. "There."

"Well take her with you. I don't wanna risk anything, knowing some of those people are still out there." Skylar told her.

Alyssa chuckled. "Sky, it's a public place. Nothing's gonna happen."

Skylar smiled. "Just take Lily with you. She might wanna see Riker." She winked.

"I knew there was something going on between those two!" Alyssa exclaimed, giggling.

"Yeah, yeah." Skylar laughed along. "Just go now."

Alyssa grinned and walked towards her and Lillian's table.

* * *

"Mommy, is this what an airport looks like?" Rachel asked as she looked around the terminal.

Rydel nodded. "Yes Rachel. This is an airport. And from here, we will be boarding an airplane."

"Wow." Rachel gasped.

They heard the intercom call out for passengers in their plane, so they walked towards the gate.

"Rydel, I will escort you to LAX, but after that, the LAPD will be the ones to take you and Rachel to your home. Okay?" Officer Jill asked.

Rydel nodded. "Okay."

"Ready?" Officer Jill asked.

Rydel nodded again, and the three made their way inside the private plane.

* * *

**A/N:**

***sighs* I know. I'm horrible for updating late with a short chapter. I had a fieldtrip, then I got sick again, then I was busy with school, and well, you know. I'm really really sorry.**

**Anyway, Rocky will be in the next chapter. And omg Rydel and Rachel are going home! So Skylar has a plan, what could it possibly be? And omg how will Riker and Ryland explain everything to Ross? And then there's Calum and Raini... *sighs again***

**Review response:**

**SkinnyJeansNLattes: Haha yeah. And apparently you're right ;)**

**Sofia(guest): Well she did.**

**Stay-Rossome-R5: Lol what is it with that song haha. Mine too. Actually no they're my forth fav band. Rylar, Raura, you'll have both. And I just updated :)**

**Tatiana: Okay wow. Thanks for the review :)**

**Thanks for the reviews and 5+ for the next chapter, ka-**

**Ross: Wait!**

**Me: OMG how did you- what are you- what- who-how-why- huh?**

**Riker: Oh shush. We got in through your door.**

**Me: But how- what?**

**Rydel: Wow. I love your room.**

**Me: Um, thanks?**

**Rocky: Woah. Why did you right this kind of fanfic?**

**Me: You guys hate it don't you? *tears forming***

**Ratliff: no no no don't cry! It's angsty and cool, although it's creepy and seriously? I'm dead?**

**Me: *giggles***

**Ryland: Oh no, she's a giggler.**

**Me: *giggles even more. Then eyes turn wide* OMG! You- R5- Ryland- Me- Fangirl- Love- Ahhhhhhhh!**

**R5+Ryland: *covers ears* Don't scream!**

**Me: *stops screaming* *stares dreamily at R5 and Ryland* *drops down dead***

**Riker: Oh no she's dead!**

**Rydel: Tell the readers to bring her back to life!**

**Ross: Okay okay, um, uh, guys, give her 5+ reviews for her to wake up and update again please!**

**Me: *wakes up* yeah what he said. But it's gonna take a few days, probably 3 days for the next update at most. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll die again until I get those five reviews. *drops dead again***


	19. Chapter 19 - Kidnapped Again

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

"What the hell happened here? Where are they?" Rocky heard a man yell.

"I don't know! I swear they were still in here last time I checked, and the door was locked!" Another man stated.

"Well find them!" The first man yelled.

Rocky heard footsteps, so he went and snuck into another room. He slowly closed the door and then turned around to reveal something that looked like a child's room. No, wait, it looked more like a nursery.

There were five baby cribs in there, and Rocky could see all of them filled with one baby each.

"Which one's Riley?" Rocky muttered to himself as he approached the cribs one by one.

He looked at four babies, then he went over to the last one and smiled. He was pretty sure that's Riley, because he could see that this baby had Rydel's blond hair and hazel eyes, and she had Carter's nose and lips.

Rocky's conclusion was confirmed when he picked the baby up and saw a necklace dangling on her neck. It was Rydel's necklace which she wore three years ago when they were taken away. So yup, this was Riley.

Rocky began to rock her back and forth, until he heard footsteps outside the room. So he quickly let his eyes dart around the room until he saw the window.

Knowing he was in the first floor, he quickly walked over to it and opened it. He snuck outside with Riley as he closed the window, just in time as a man entered the room.

Rocky immediately ran into the woods, still carrying Riley in his arms. He felt bad for the other babies, but he couldn't take them all. The only one in his mind was Riley. Well, now there was new thought in his mind;

_Well, that was easy._

* * *

It was approximately midnight, and Ross groaned, not being able to sleep. He was alone in that room. Why, you may ask?

Well, Ryland was discharged from the hospital because he constantly asked for it, and after being checked up once again, the doctors permitted him to leave.

After Ross demanded the truth from him and Riker, they completely dodged the question. Ryland, by ranting about how he wanted to get out of the hospital, and Riker, by bolting out of the room, which ended up in him bumping into Lillian and Alyssa. But he convinced them to go home.

Calum and Raini just didn't know what to say, so they quickly just followed Riker out of the room.

Laura and Skylar had also went back home. Well, not exactly. Although Laura went back home to her house, Skylar went to the Lynch house to stay overnight - convinced by Riker - , and so did Lillian.

So that was pretty much why Ross was alone in his hospital room, frustrated that no one would tell him the truth.

He, nor anyone, ever thought that his siblings and close friends would lie to him and leave him alone, in a state of confusion.

He meant, why would they do that to him? Why would they lie to him? Why would they leave him there alone?

His thoughts were cut off when someone opened the door, closed it, and walked in.

"Riker?" Ross asked. "Um, Ryland? Calum?" He guessed, but none of them were correct.

It wasn't any of his siblings, nor close friends, nor friends. It was one of his worst nightmares. But with his amnesia, of course, he didn't know who this person was.

"Who are you?" He asked as the person came nearer to his bed.

The person smirked. "You don't know me, Ross?"

Ross shook his head, and let out a small chuckle. "Sorry, no. I have amnesia. So um, who are you?" Clearly, he didn't know how scared he was gonna be if he didn't have his amnesia.

"Jack." The person answered. "Remember me now?"

Ross shook his head again. "Nope. Doesn't ring a bell."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Alright. I have enough of this nonsense." He took out a gun.

Ross' eyes went wide. "Y-You... you have a g-gun!" He scooted away as far as possible.

Jack smirked again. "Yes. I have a gun. I thought you might've gotten used to it by now."

Ross shook his head, eyeing the gun. "W-Who... what... what are you gonna do?"

Jack chuckled and stepped closer, pointing the gun at Ross. "Hmm. What am I gonna do? You'll find out eventually."

Ross gulped and scooted further, but there was no more space on the bed, and that made him fall down to the floor. Even worse, his IV was ripped out of his arm.

"Ow! Darn it!" Ross muttered as he rubbed his slightly bleeding arm.

"Pathetic." Jack muttered. "Get up!"

Ross quickly got up, but he was shaking with fear. "What do you want?"

Jack threw a bag filled with clothes towards Ross. "Change. Now."

Ross hesitantly took the bag off the floor and took the clothes out to reveal a grey long-sleeved T-shirt, blue jeans, and black converse.

"Can um, can you at least turn around?" Ross asked.

Jack shook his head and chuckled. "Relax. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before. I've done many things to you in your naked condition."

"What?" Ross asked. Then he caught on. "Oh My God, did you... you... you r... you ra..." he couldn't bring himself to say the word. "You raped me?" He whispered.

Jack grinned evilly. "Finally caught on, I see."

"But... but when... how?" Ross asked.

"Let's just say that whatever everyone told you about your past three years had been a huge lie. Because no one knew about your past three years, except for me, and my fellow friends." Jack smirked.

Ross shook his head. "What? No. No, that's... no. This has to be a prank, right? Please tell me it's a prank."

Jack rolled his eyes. "You're wasting my time, kid. Now go change before I shoot you."

Ross gulped and slowly did as he was told.

* * *

"Riker, can you please stop pacing?" Ryland asked as he sat down on Rocky's bed.

Riker rubbed his palms together, but stopped. He sat down on his own bed. "Sorry Ry. I just have a bad feeling about-"

"Ross?" Ryland asked. "I think he'll be fine. The hospital's a safe place...right?"

"I don't know, I just..." Riker sighed. "You're right. I'm worrying too much."

Suddenly, something happened. No one knew if the wind caused this or not, but that was not important. What's important was that a picture frame that was previously hung on the wall in between Riker and Rocky's bed, had fallen down to the floor.

Riker picked it up and gasped. He showed the picture to Ryland, and he gasped as well.

The picture was of the Lynch siblings - from left to right, Riker, Rydel, Ross, Ryland, Rocky - standing in front of a tree.

But what made Riker and Ryland gasp, was the crack on the frame glass, which was right on Ross' face, and the crack formed a huge 'X'. So it was basically a huge 'X' crack on Ross' face in the picture frame.

"I think you're right. We should worry about Ross." Ryland whispered.

Riker shook his head. "No. We shouldn't just do that. We should get to the hospital now."

"How about mom and dad?" Ryland asked. "And Lillian and Skylar and Alyssa?"

"No time for that, Ry. They're all sleeping. We need to go now." Riker told him, putting the picture frame on his nightstand.

"Okay." Ryland said, and the two made their way out.

* * *

Alyssa woke up in the middle of the night when she heard whispering. Well, she was a light sleeper, unlike her eldest sister.

"Come on, Ry. We need to hurry." She heard Riker whisper.

"I know, okay." She then heard Ryland whisper.

She heard a few footsteps and then a door open and close.

Immediately, she jumped off the bed, grabbed her phone, put her jacket on, then bolted out of her room and out of the house, but quietly following the two Lynches to the hospital.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Ross asked as he was forced to walk down the hall, with the gun pressed against his back.

"Shut up and keep moving." Jack ordered, pressing the gun harder into Ross' back. If he pressed it any harder, that gun itself might stab Ross because right now, it was probably already forming a bruise.

"Excuse me." They heard someone say. It was a nurse, with the nametag, Nancy.

"Yes?" Jack asked innocently.

Nancy cleared her throat. "I'm sorry sir, but last time I checked, that boy is a patient here and he's severely hurt and not checked out yet."

"Well that might be a mistake, because I just checked him out." Jack lied. He gave Ross a nudge using the gun, which told him to play along.

Ross fake-chuckled and said, "Yeah. He did. Besides, I'm all better now." He chuckled again, for real, but nervously.

Nancy eyed him suspiciously, so he took his chance and mouthed, 'Help me please. He has a gun pressed against my back. It hurts.'

Nancy nodded at him, keeping her eyes away from growing wide and herself from gasping. Then she fake-smiled at Jack. "Okay sir, you may leave."

"Thank you." Jack replied as he and Ross began walking again.

Once they were a good distance away, Nancy took out her phone and dialed the hospital's security number. She held the phone to her ear, and once it was picked up, she said, "It's nurse Nancy. I just witnessed a kidnapping happening to the patient Ross Lynch. Do not release any info about him on the media because it was a request from his family. He and his kidnapper are making their way towards Basement 2F. I repeat, Ross Lynch and his kidnapper are making their way towards Basement 2F."

* * *

"Come on, this way." Riker whispered to Ryland as they entered the hospital basement. Basement 2E, to be exact.

"Why are we going in through the basement?" Ryland asked.

Riker suddenly stopped, then looked around. He sighed. "You're right. I don't even know why I went here."

"Riker? Ryland?" They heard a voice. Then they turned around to see... Alyssa.

She was standing there with her arms folded. "What is going on here?"

Ryland and Riker chuckled nervously. "Well, you see, uh..." Ryland trailed off. "Wait, you're Alyssa, right?" He asked, just to stall. He already had an introduction with Alyssa back at the house.

"Seriously?" Alyssa rolled her eyes. "Yes Ryland, I'm Alyssa. I thought we settled this back at your house."

"Sorry." Ryland said sheepishly.

"Alyssa, what are you doing here?" Riker asked.

Alyssa raised an eyebrow and pointed towards him. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Just wanna check on-"

Riker was cut off when they heard a familiar voice in the distance calling for help.

"Ross!" He and Ryland called as they took off to the direction of the voice.

"Seriously?" Alyssa exclaimed before running towards the same direction.

* * *

"No, let go of me! Help!" Ross yelled as Jack tried to get him into the car.

"Shut up you little punk!" Jack yelled at him.

"What do you want with me?" Ross asked. "Do you want money? Because I'm pretty sure my family can give it to you."

Jack smirked. "Oh, I know. But just ransoming you ain't gonna be fun."

"What do you mean?" Ross asked warily. Right now he still had the mind of a 14-year-old.

Jack chuckled. "Oh trust me, we've done it before."

"What?" Ross asked, before his mind registered to it and he remembered the conversation on the hospital room. "Oh my, oh gosh, you're sick! You're freaking sick! You did that... to me? What the heck happened this past three years? Wha-"

"Shut up!" Jack yelled, pushing Ross onto the ground. Then he kneeled down and grabbed him by the jaw. "What they told you ain't the truth, kid." He hissed. "They made that all up. That girl ain't your girlfriend; she's just playin' with you."

"They lied to me?" Ross asked. "I know they made something up, but I didn't know they made up the whole thing."

"Well apparently they did." Jack smirked.

Ross shook his head. "No! They didn't! You're the one who's lying! They're my brothers! They wouldn't do that! And even if they were lying, they'd do it for my own good! They-"

He was cut off when Jack backhanded him roughly. "Shut up and listen! You were successful this past three years, and they lied to you because they were jealous of your fame. They wanted to take it all and use you." He was trying to manipulate Ross.

"No they won't!" Ross exclaimed, although he was starting to believe Jack. "They would never do that!"

"Just keep telling yourself that, kid. You can deny it, but that's the facts." Jack told him.

"How did you know about what we were talking about anyway?" Ross asked.

"There's something called windows." Jack answered. Then he hoisted Ross up. "Now get in the car!"

"No!" Ross struggled to get free. "Let go of me!" Did I mention Jack already tied him up using zip-ties? If I haven't, I just did.

"Hey!" A voice called. Ross turned towards the voice to see Riker, followed by Ryland, followed by Alyssa - which he didn't remember.

"Get your hands off of my brother!" Riker growled.

"Ooh, looks like big brother is here to save you..." Jack smirked at Ross. "...not!"

"Ry, call the police. Alyssa, go with him." Riker whispered.

Alyssa handed Ryland her phone, and he walked away quickly, but she stayed back. "I'm staying here. I know who he is." She whispered.

Riker sighed, but let her stay. "Let go of him." He yelled at Jack.

Jack laughed. "Now why would I do that? Instead of it, why don't I do this?" He kicked Ross on the side in which he was shot, making him cry out in pain and fall.

"Hey stop it! He's already hurt enough!" Alyssa yelled. Ross stared at her, trying to think of who she was, but he didn't care at that moment.

"Hey, you're little Liz, aren't ya?" Jack asked.

"No, I'm Alyssa!" Alyssa snapped.

Jack laughed. "Oh, so Jedd calls you 'Lyss', not 'Liz'. Ha!"

"Shut up!" Alyssa yelled.

"Alyssa, please calm down for a sec." Riker told her, before looking back at Jack. "Just let him go, please. Three years is already too much!"

Jack scoffed. "Puh-lease. Three years isn't even the beginning." He then grabbed Ross, opened the door to the car, then pushed him in and closed the door. Then he took out his gun and pointed it towards Riker.

Alyssa gasped. "That's not a real gun, is it?" She whispered to Riker.

Riker sighed. "Unfortunately it is."

"Aww, is the little girl scared?" Jack mocked.

"I'm not a little girl!" Alyssa snapped. "I'm 12!"

"12? Last time we met, you were just 8." Jack chuckled. Then he turned serious. "Now get in the car before I shoot somebody."

Riker and Alyssa glanced at each other, then looked at Ross through the window of the car, and he was also looking back at them.

Riker and Alyssa both sighed and made their way towards the car, and Jack tied Riker up and told him to sit on the front passenger seat and the same went for Alyssa although she was told to sit on the back with Ross.

They felt a little calmer that they know Ryland was calling the police, but little did they know, one of them might not survive this time.

* * *

**Ooh, cliffhanger! Haha I'm evil I know. What do you think is gonna happen next?**

**Review response:**

**Lyricalhope: Yeah I know they shouldn't be doing that. And maybe she will :) And lol I'm alive again, unless someone *cough* R5 *cough* decided to make another sudden appearance.**

**SkinnyJeansNLattes: Sadly no I didn't, I was being dead remember? Lol and yes poor Ross.**

**GrayxSilver: Thanks! And don't worry, Rocklar will happen, but not now. Maybe in future chapters or the sequel because it's hard considering there's already Raura, Roylar , and Rillian. Oops spoiler. And thanks again :)**

**Sofia: lol I'm alive now, 'Nelson'. Don't worry.**

**Guest(Stay-Rossome-R5): It's alright I know you forgot to log in. My second is fav is BTR and my third fav is the Vamps. I'm alive again :) And Laura and Skylar's plan will be revealed later haha.**

**Thanks for the reviews and I'll be answering them through PMs from now on, but for the guest reviews I'll answer thek here. Anyway, 5+ for the ne-**

**Ross: You're alive!**

**Me: Yeah I am and OMG ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME AGAIN?**

**Riker: Chill you, um, whatever your name is.**

**Me: I'm Abby, and *gasps dramatically* you don't know my name? I'm heartbroken!**

**Rydel: Aww don't listen to those silly people. Btw I love your hair.**

**Me: Thanks I just put on blue hairchalk. Btw where are the others?**

**Ross: Somewhere only we know.**

**Riker: Hey that's my line!**

**Me: lol Jeff. Riker, why don't you say my line instead?**

**Riker: Nope.**

**Rydel: I wanna say it!**

**Ross: Seriously?**

**Me: Go ahead, Delly.**

**Rydel: Kay! 5+ reviews for the next chapter, kaykay? *whispers* I'll be in it.**


	20. Chapter 20 - Because I Was Famous

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

"Rydel! Rydel, wake up!"

"Mommy, wakey wakey! We're here!"

Rydel opened her eyes and noticed Rachel sitting on her lap, shaking her. She smiled at the infant. "We're here, Rachel?"

Rachel giggled. "Yes mommy! We're in ale A!"

Rydel chuckled. "It's LA, sweetie. Not ale A."

"Okay mommy." Rachel giggled again.

"Come on, Rydel. Let's get off this plane." Officer Jill said.

Rydel nodded. "Do my family already know I'm here?"

Officer Jill nodded. "The LAPD are contacting them now."

* * *

Stormie was making breakfast in the kitchen, and Skylar was helping her.

"Skylar, you know you don't have to help me make breakfast." Stormie told her.

"It's fine, Stormie. I like making pancakes and waffles." Skylar smiled.

"Are your sisters awake yet?" Stormie asked.

Skylar shook her head. "Nah. Lily's a heavy sleeper and Ally's probably still sleeping because she might be tired. How about the guys?"

"Mark is in our room, doing work on his laptop. But the boys are still asleep, I think." Stormie answered.

"Do you want me to go check?" Skylar offered.

"You don't have to, Skylar." Stormie told her.

"Nah, it's fine. I'm gonna go check on Ally anyway." Skylar smiled before walking away.

She went upstairs into Riker and Rocky's room, where she thought Riker and Ryland would be sleeping in.

"Hey Riker, Ryland, are you guys awa-" she stopped herself when she saw that it was empty. She shrugged it off and walked towards Ross and Ryland's room.

"Guys, are you in he-" she stopped herself again when she saw that it was also empty.

"They can't possibly be in Al- Rydel's room, can they?" She asked herself as she made her way down the stairs to Rydel's, or Alyssa's, room.

"Ally, you awak-" she stopped herself again as she saw the bed messy, but empty. She started to get worried.

"Guest room." She muttered, hoping that the two boys and her little sister would be there.

She walked into it and saw... a sleeping Lillian. Only a sleeping Lillian.

"Shit." Skylar muttered. She ran towards Lillian and shook her awake.

"Wha- Skylar! Why did you wake me?" Lillian snapped. "I was having a dream about me and Rik- never mind. Why did you wake me?"

Skylar smirked at the part where Lillian almost mentioned Riker, but then she remembered the problem. "Riker, Ryland, and Alyssa are missing!"

Lillian immediately jolted wide awake. "They're missing? Again? Well, Alyssa doesn't count as again, but seriously?"

Skylar nodded then pulled Lillian out of the room and into the living room, not caring about how messy her sister looked like. They almost ran into Mark.

"Girls, calm down. What's wrong?" Mark asked.

"Riker. Ryland. Alyssa. Missing." Skylar breathed out.

"Wha-"

Mark was cut off by the phone ringing. He went over to it and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello? Mr. Lynch?"

"That's me, why?"

"This is Officer Max. I'm calling to ask you to come down to the LAPD as soon as you can."

"Why?"

"One of your sons is here and we - the police - have something to tell you. It can't be over the phone."

"We're on our way."

* * *

Ryland paced back and forth in the police department. Last night, right after he went to call the police, he went back to the spot where everyone were, but no one was there.

The police came shortly afterwards and took him to the police department for questioning and safety. But they haven't called his family because apparently they had a bigger problem.

He saw an officer walk by and immediately stopped him. "Excuse me, officer..."

"Sam." The officer answered for him. "I'm Officer Sam."

"I'm Ryland. Um, I've been here since last night and why aren't any of you calling my parents?" Ryland asked.

Officer Sam looked at him for a moment before saying, "You're Ryland Lynch, right? Well, about your brothers and little friend, there's already a search party spread out to look for them."

"I know that. But when are you going to tell my family about it? I can't call them because I left my phone and you guys took Alyssa's phone for whatever investigation evidence crap you said." Riker snapped.

Officer Sam sighed. "We're actually calling them right now because we're telling them the big news. They're gonna be on their way here soon."

"What big news?" Ryland asked.

As if on cue, the door opened to reveal a police woman, followed by a blonde girl carrying an infant in her arms.

"That's the big news." Officer Sam smiled. "Your sister."

"Rydel?" Ryland gasped, standing up.

Apparently the blonde girl heard him, because she turned towards him immediately. She furrowed her eyebrows, trying to figure out who he was, until she grinned widely.

"Ryland!" She exclaimed, putting the little girl down and running towards Ryland. "I miss you!" She hugged him.

"Is it really you, Delly?" Ryland asked, hugging her back.

Rydel nodded. "Yes, it's me. I miss you so much, Ry! I thought I'd never get to see any of you again." She now had tears streaming down her face.

"Mommy?" The little girl - Rachel - tugged on Rydel's skirt. "Why are you crying?"

Rydel and Ryland pulled apart, then Ryland noticed what Rachel just said. "Wait, 'mommy'?" He asked.

Rydel just smiled at him and wiped her tears, then picked Rachel up. "Rachel, this is my brother, uncle Ryland. Ryland, this is my daughter, Rachel."

"Nice to meet you, Rachel." Ryland smiled at the little girl. Then he turned towards Rydel and said, "What, how, and who?" He asked.

Rydel sighed. "It's a long story."

"It's always a long story." Ryland whined.

"I gotta keep it PG." Rydel told him, motioning towards Rachel.

"Okay. Tell me about it later." Ryland said, just as Mark, Stormie, Lillian, and Skylar walked in through the door.

* * *

Jack had been driving for hours, and no one had spoken a word. Alyssa, somehow, fell asleep while Ross was drifting. Riker was looking out the window.

He suddenly looked towards the back seat to see Ross leaning his head on the window, asleep, and Alyssa leaning on his shoulder, also asleep.

It was cute. Not in that way, but in a way as if Ross and Alyssa were siblings. Seeing that, Riker thought that it would be cute if Ross and Skylar got together. But then again, Raura would also be cute. Oh what was he thinking? He shrugged it off.

The car stopped suddenly, making him, Ross, and Alyssa jerk forwards. Alyssa and Ross immediately woke up at the sudden force.

"Why are we stopping?" Riker asked.

"Because this is our destination." Jack answered. He got off the car, walked to the back door, opened it and pulled Alyssa out. He cut the zip-ties off of her and pushed her towards the door of a huge house. Wait a minute, it's not a huge house; it's a mansion!

"Get in there, little girl." Jack commanded.

"No way! You can't make me do anything. And I'm not a little girl!" Alyssa yelled.

"Shut up cause I hate hitting little girls. Now if you get in there I might call your daddy to pick you up." Jack ordered.

Alyssa folded her arms. "He's not gonna come."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Well I'll call your sister or whoever. Just get in there and play with Ranger or whatever."

"Ranger?" Alyssa asked. Ranger was a little puppy the last time she saw him. He was a golden retriever that Jack had owned, and apparently still did.

"Yes, Ranger. Now get in there." Jack told her.

Alyssa sighed and opened the door, walking in. It was a plain living room. "Now what?"

"Do you remember Maddie's room?" Jack asked.

Alyssa nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Go upstairs and get in there. Play with her or whatever." Jack said, waving her off.

"She's here?" Alyssa asked. "I don't think she'd want anything to do with me. I mean, she's like, 16 now."

"Just get up there. I have to bring those two kids here." Jack told her.

"They're young adults now. Not kids." Alyssa stated, rolling her eyes before going upstairs.

"Stupid little girl." Jack muttered before making his way towards the car again.

* * *

"Riker?" Ross called.

"Yeah, Ross?" Riker asked.

"Who's Alyssa?" Ross asked.

Riker sighed. "She's Skylar's younger sister. Their eldest sister is Lillian."

"Oh." Ross said. "I know Skylar's not my girlfriend. Why would you guys lie to me like that just because you're jealous of my fame?"

"What?" Riker asked. "We're not jealous of your fame. We have the averagely same amount of fame, Ross."

"No we don't. That Jack guy said that I was getting more fame than the rest of you, and you guys were jealous of me." Ross told him.

"Ross, you actually believe him?" Riker asked. "He's the one who's lying, Ross. Not us. And even if you were getting more fame than us, we'd be proud of you."

Ross shook his head. "No, you're lying again. Why are you lying again?"

"Ross," Riker sighed. "He brainwashed you into thinking that. Yes, we lied. But it was for your own good. It-"

He was cut off when the door to the back seat opened.

Jack was the one who opened it, then he grabbed Ross and pulled him out.

"Hey wait! Let go of me!" Ross yelled, struggling to get free.

"Hey! Let go of him!" Riker yelled as well, although he wasn't able to do anything.

"Shut up, you two." Jack muttered, closing the door.

He dragged Ross inside the house/mansion and kept pulling him even more inside the house.

"Do you live here?" Ross asked.

"No of course not. My wife did, but she died so now it's my daughter's." Jack told him.

"You have a daughter and a wife?" Ross asked. That guy had a daughter and a wife? Seriously?

"Yes now shut the hell up." Jack yelled at him.

They finally reached a room, the second last in a hall. They entered it and it looked like a normal bedroom, although it only had a bed, a couch, a closet, a bathroom, and a cupboard with a shelf on top of it.

"Are you gonna make me stay here?" Ross asked.

Jack smirked. "Nope." He walked over to the shelf and tilted a few books, and the shelf moved out of the way to reveal a small room.

"Get in there." Jack ordered. Ross did as he was told, and the second he was in that small room, he wished he didn't come in there.

There was nothing in that room except an uncomfortable-looking chair and a hard, short bed with a pillow and blanket. It also had poles and a headboard on it though.

"Chair or bed?" Jack made Ross choose.

"What?" Ross asked, not understanding the question.

"Chair. Or. Bed?" Jack asked again, impatience clear in his voice.

"Um, bed?" Ross chose because it seemed more comfortable. Well Ross, wrong choice.

Jack smirked and grabbed him, pulling him over to the bed. He pushed him onto it and took out a rope out of nowhere. He made Ross lie down, and then he tied the rope on his feet and onto one of the poles.

"Wait what are you doing?" Ross panicked. "Let me go!" He struggled against the rope.

"No can't do." Jack chuckled as he finished tying Ross' legs onto the pole.

"Help!" Ross screamed on top of his lungs. "Help! Riker! Anyone! Please!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Jack yelled. He climbed onto the bed and sat right on top of Ross' stomach to keep him down.

"Ow! Get off me!" Ross yelled in pain.

Jack didn't say a word, but he took out a handkerchief and tied it around Ross' mouth to gag him. Then he cut the zip-ties off but took another rope and tied Ross' hands back together, and tied the end of the rope to one of the poles.

Jack got off of Ross and smirked, before leaving the room and locking it by making the shelf cover it again.

* * *

Riker kept struggling against his bonds in the car, but it was no use. If he was tied using rope or duct tape, they might come off. But these were zip-ties, and there was no way he could get them off.

He suddenly saw Jack coming back to the car and dragging him out.

"Hey let go of me! Where's Ross? And where's Alyssa?" Riker asked. Of course he cared about Alyssa - she was Lillian's sister, duh.

"Well you two are definitely brothers." Jack stated. "Because both of you can't keep your mouth shut!" He punched Riker across the face.

Riker didn't respond to the pain he felt. Instead, he asked, "Where are they?"

"Oh they're fine. Alyssa's upstairs and Ross... he's somewhere around here." Jack chuckled.

"What did you do to him?" Riker asked as he was pulled into another hall of the house.

"Nothing..." Jack answered. "...yet."

"If you hurt him, I swear I'll-"

"What?" Jack asked, cutting Riker off. "You'll what? Huh? What can you even do?"

Riker stayed quiet, so Jack continued. "That's right. You can't do anything about it. Stop trying, Riker. You won't be able to change whatever happened or what's gonna happen. This isn't some sort of dream that you can just wake up from. This is real, and nothing, or no one, can change that. Not the police, not your parents, and certainly not you."

"But why?" Riker asked. "Why are you doing this? Why won't you just let us go? We were transported from Jedd, to - in my case - Andrew, and now to you. Why won't any of you just let us go?"

"Because that's not how things work around here. You can't be the famous Riker Lynch anymore. Not now, not ever." Jack hissed.

Famous. If Riker wasn't famous back then, none of them would be in this trouble. Jedd wouldn't have recognized him in the school. None of them would have been taken away, and none of them would be in this trouble right now. All of this happened, because he was famous.

"Because I was famous." Riker whispered, realizing it.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked. "What did you just say?"

"Because I was famous." Riker repeated. "If I wasn't famous, Jedd wouldn't have recognized me in the school. He wouldn't have taken us and we wouldn't be in this mess."

Jack caught on to what he was saying, and then smirked. He could use this. He could break Riker by using this against him. "That's right. If you weren't famous, none of this would've happened."

Jack realized that they had reached another room in the end of the hall. He saw a small closet and pushed it aside, somehow without Riker knowing. When the closet was pushed to a side, there was a hole in the wall, which led to another small room, similar to the one Ross was placed in.

Riker was too busy with his own thoughts because he didn't realize himself being pushed onto the bed and having the zip-ties cut off. Then Jack took a rope and tied his hands behind him, then tied the end of the rope to one corner of the bed.

When he was done, he grabbed Riker by the jaw and smirked. "Do you realize what this means?" He asked, referring to the thing about Riker being famous.

"It's my fault." Riker gasped. "I wanted to start a career and be famous, and I got what I want, but now this happens because I was famous."

"That's right, Riker." Jack chuckled. "It's all your fault. You got your siblings in danger, and you got your friend killed."

"Ratliff." Riker whispered, remembering what Lillian told him.

"Yeah, him." Jack stated. "You got him killed, and you might get your brother killed as well. It's all your fault."

Riker then realized what Jack was doing. Anger built up inside him as he stood up, but not being able to go far due to the rope holding him back. "I know what you're trying to do, and trust me, it's not working."

"Oh but it will." Jack laughed. "You see, no one can find us here, and that gives me a long time to break you into pieces, slowly and painfully."

Riker sent him a death glare. "You can hurt me, beat me, do whatever you want with me. You can break my body, but you can never break me."

"Who says I'm going to do that?" Jack scoffed.

"What?" Riker asked.

Jack, again, smirked at him. But this time, more... menacingly. "I'm not gonna hurt you, unless I need to. But in order to break you, I can hurt others that, apparently, have already been broken. I know you care about your brothers and sister, and I know you'll do anything for them. I've seen that video, Riker."

"What are you talking about?" Riker asked warily.

"Oh you know. The video Jedd made to send to your parents." Jack answered.

"How do you know about the video?" Riker asked.

"It's in youtube now, everyone can see it." Jack answered simply. "But the real answer is, I was in there too."

"What do you mean?" Riker asked.

"Well, who do you think was holding the camera?" Jack asked.

Then it clicked in Riker's mind. Jack was the one holding the camera when the video was recorded.

"But...no." Riker said. "You... oh my God."

"That's right, Riker." Jack told him. "That's how I know it. And I'm gonna break you by hurting your already broken little brother. You can try and keep his bad memories away from him, but I can add up some new ones."

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Riker yelled, pulling against the rope.

"Like I said before; you can't do anything about it." Jack said. "I can hurt him all I want, as many times as I want. I'm going to make him beg for me to kill him."

"No, don't do that." Riker shook his head.

"I'm going to do it in front of you. I'm going to torture him slowly and very, very painfully." Jack continued.

Riker shook his head again quickly. "Don't do that to him, please!"

"He's gonna be screaming out in pain and asking for help. He's gonna beg me to kill him. He's gonna beg you to come help him." Jack kept talking as if Riker never said a word.

"No, please don't do it! Please don't hurt him! Don't hurt my brother. Please!" Riker begged.

"But you won't be able to. You won't be able to do anything, besides sit quietly and watch as your brother gets tortured very slowly, and very painfully. And then, he'll die, knowing his big brother never saved him." Jack finished with a wide menacing smirk.

"No." Riker gasped as he felt a loss of energy and fell onto the bed with a sitting position.

Jack leaned forward and grabbed Riker's shoulders. "Don't forget that this will all still be your fault, because you were famous."

He let go and walked out of the room, covering the wall using the closet again.

Riker let a single tear fall. It would all be his fault. He was gonna watch his little brother die by being tortured in front of him, and he wasn't gonna be able to do anything about it. And his other siblings were in the same amount of danger. Why, he thought. Well, the answer came out as a whisper.

"Because I was famous."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, that's it. So you guys found out whatever happened. And sorry Stay-Rossome-R5, I thought Rocky's in this chapter but apparently he's not. But I promise he'll be in the next one because I already typed half of it down.**

**And poor Ross and Riker. And oh no! Jack's making Riker think it's all his fault :(**

**Guest review response:**

**Guest: Are you happy now? :D**

**Lyricalhope: Haha lol I bet you're nervous. Yep poor them and yes at least there's something good from it :D**

**Well, thanks for the reviews and 5+ for the next chapter, kaykay?**

**Me: Hmm... I wonder where everyone is.**

**R5+Ryland: *jumps out* BOO!**

**Me: *folds arms* you guys didn't scare me. But I gotta go because I'm in school. Bye!**


	21. Chapter 21 - Flashbacks And Brainwashes

** I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

"Rydel?" Stormie asked.

Rydel turned around and gasped. "Mom? Dad?"

"Rydel!" Stormie and Mark both called, embracing their daughter.

"Mom, dad, I missed you guys so much! You have no idea!" Rydel cried into their shoulder.

"We missed you too, honey." Stormie said.

"We're really glad you're back!" Mark told Rydel.

"Mommy?" Rachel called.

Rydel, Mark, and Stormie pulled apart.

"Rydel, who's she?" Stormie asked.

"She's Rachel. She's my daughter." Rydel answered, picking Rachel up.

"Daughter?" Mark asked.

"It's a long story, dad. I promise I'll tell you later." Rydel told him.

"No, tell us now. Why do you have a daughter?" Mark demanded.

Rydel shook her head and said, "Dad, Rachel's three-years-old. PG please."

Mark caught on and nodded. "Okay."

Stormie saw Ryland so she called him over, and he walked towards them.

"Ryland, where's everyone else?" Stormie asked.

"Yeah, and do you happen to know where Ally- I mean, Alyssa, is?" Skylar added.

Ryland was just about to answer, when Rydel saw Lillian and Skylar and then said to Lillian, "Lillian, you're here?"

Lillian smiled and nodded. "Yes, Rydel. I'm here." Then she motioned towards Skylar. "And that's Skylar, if you remember her."

"Hi Rydel." Skylar greeted.

Rydel smiled at her. "Hi Skylar. I remember you, of course. But you look different."

Skylar shrugged. "I know."

"Mommy, I'm tired." Rachel yawned.

"Okay, wait a minute sweetie." Rydel told her, then she looked at Lillian. "Lil, can you..?" She motioned towards Rachel.

Lillian nodded. "Yeah, sure." She took Rachel from Rydel's arms.

"Aunt Lily?" Rachel asked, yawning.

Lillian smiled at her. "Yes sweetie, it's me, aunt Lily. Let's go sit down, okay?" She said as she brought Rachel over to one of the benches.

"So, Ryland? Where are the others?" Skylar asked.

Ryland opened his mouth to answer, but again, was cut off by Rydel. "Wait, what do you mean 'others'?"

Ryland groaned. "Just let me talk first!" He sighed. "Rydel, 'others' mean Ross and Riker, and also Alyssa - I bet you remember her."

"Yeah, I remember her. She's about twelve now, right?" Rydel asked.

Ryland nodded. "Yes. Now, well Skylar, to answer your question, Alyssa was with me and Riker, because she caught us sneaking out because..."

Then Ryland told them everything that happened. From how the picture frame fell, to how everything was now.

* * *

Ross laid on his side, which was the only comfortable position he could get. He could sit up straight, but he didn't want to. Somehow, he was just exhausted that he wanted to lie down a little bit.

Even though he was in a comfortable position, he was uncomfortable. Makes sense? Probably not. Anyway, his jaw hurt from being gagged, and his wrists and feet hurt from the ropes. Oh, did I mention it was noon right now?

He actually slept through the night, and through half of the morning. But he kept waking up in between. He let out a muffled sigh as he still tried to register what happened.

It was his amnesia. His stupid amnesia! If only he could remember something, anything, from the past three years that he missed, it would help him, at least a little bit to understand why he was in that situation right now.

He tried to remember. He kept trying to remember what probably went on. But he couldn't remember a thing. He couldn- Wait a minute. He remembered something.

*Flashback*

"Dad, it's fine. I'll drive. We have the van, I have a license. I can drive." Riker assured.

"Yeah, well, as far as I know, your license expired a month ago!" Rocky stated.

"Well would you rather go and chase the bus for miles?" Riker asked.

"We wouldn't have to miss the bus if you didn't take a long time to wake up!" Ross stated.

"Kids, stop arguing. Riker, I'll drive." Mark said.

"Dad, it's just a ten minutes drive. I'll be fine driving for ten minutes." Riker assured.

"Son, your license expired a month ago. You can't drive yet. I don't want you guys getting in trouble with the police. It's bad for your reputation." Mark told them.

"Dad, it's just a ten minutes drive! We'll he fine!" Riker nearly yelled out of impatience.

"Don't raise your voice at me, Riker Anthony Lynch!" Mark warned.

"I'm not a little kid, dad. You can't tell me what to do." Everyone gasped at Riker's words.

"Okay, that's it! I'll drive!" Rydel interrupted, trying to stop the fight.

"You can't drive!" Ross and Riker yelled simultaneously.

"Yes, I can! Why can't I? Because I'm a girl?" Rydel challenged.

"Okay, gosh! I'm tired of this! You can all stay here and argue, but I'm gonna find some way to go to school!" Ryland yelled as he stormed outside.

Everyone stopped arguing, then Riker grabbed the keys and glared at his dad, saying, "I'll drive." before walking out the door. One by one, his siblings followed.

*Time change*

A ladder slid down the hole until it hit the floor with a small thud. The figure above the hole started climbing down the ladder, and Riker and Ross could see a knife in its hand.

Ross whimpered and shrunk back, scared of what the figure might do. Did Jedd tell someone to hurt them...or kill them? He didn't know. He was just scared.

As the figure reached the bottom, it looked around and when it caught sight of Ross and Riker, it started to slowly walk towards them.

"Leave us alone!" Riker hissed, pulling Ross even closer.

The figure stopped and looked stunned... almost scared, but then it started to walk closer.

"Please don't hurt us." Ross blurted out. He mentally slapped himself for being pathetic and not brave like his brother.

The figure kept walking, and then kneeled down in front of the two boys. Its face was finally revealed.

When Ross and Riker both saw its face, they were confused. The face belonged to... a young girl.

Before any of the boys said anything, the girl smiled and spoke, "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." Her voice was soft, but a bit stern.

Ross and Riker both observed the young girl. It was hard since it was a bit dark - due to the only source of light there was a small lamp. But the appeared to have dark brown eyes, black hair with blue covering the tips, pale skin, slender body, but no one knew her height since she was kneeling down. She looked about 12 or 13, maybe 14.

She was wearing a plain black oversized T-shirt and a pair of pink pajama pants, and covering her feet were a pair of pink slippers.

"Who are you?" Riker asked. His tone was somewhat of a mix of anger and curiousness.

The girl frowned at his tone, but answered. "I'm... no one important."

"Why did you come here?" Ross asked. "Are you going to save us?"

The girl shook her head. "No."

"Are you going to, um... k-kill us?" Riker had trouble pronouncing the last two words.

The girl almost laughed. "No."

"Then why are you here?" Riker asked.

The girl put the knife that she was holding down and then said, "I went down here to untie you guys, but apparently you've done it yourself." She looked down, then caught sight of Riker's and Ross' wrists.

She gasped. "Oh no! You're bleeding! I'll be right back!" Then she stood up and made her way up the ladder, then returned in literally ten seconds, carrying a first aid kit in her hands.

She kneeled down in front of the boys again. "Okay, who first?"

Riker and Ross glanced at each other, until Riker nodded, gently holding Ross' arms out to the girl.

"This is gonna hurt a bit." The girl warned before taking out a few medicines, putting them on cotton balls, then gently dabbed them onto Ross' wrists.

Ross winced and tried to pull his arms back, but Riker kept holding it firm gently.

When the girl was done, she took a bandage and cotton cloth and then wrapped them around each of Ross' wrists. "Done." she said, smiling.

Ross smiled back slightly. "Thanks."

"Okay. Riker, your turn." The girl said.

Riker smiled and held his own arms out, then pulled them back and asked, "How'd you know my name?"

The girl grinned. "Long story short, I'm an R5 fan."

Riker nodded and held his arms out again. "Okay."

The girl did the same to Riker's wrists as she did to Ross', then she finished with a smile.

"Thanks." Riker smiled.

The girl nodded and tidied up the first aid kit. She stood up. "I guess my work here is done. I better go now." She turned around and started to walk away. Now Ross and Riker could see that her height was about reaching up Riker's chin.

"Wait!" Riker called.

The girl turned around. "Yes?"

"Can you help us get out of here?" Riker asked.

The girl frowned. "I'm sorry. I really want to, but I can't."

"How old are you?" Ross asked.

"I'm 15." The girl answered, tilting her head.

"What's your name?" Riker asked.

"You want to know my name?" The girl asked, her expression surprised. "I-It's Skylar. But please just call me Sky."

*Flashback over*

Those were it. Those were the only two memories Ross could remember. No, he still didn't know how he and everyone else were in that hole, but he remembered the fight and he remembered the first time he met Skylar. Well, at least now he knew how he met her.

The door - or passage or whatever it was called - to the room opened, making Ross flinch slightly and sit up.

"Well look who's awake." Jack chuckled. "Hungry, Ross? Don't worry, my daughter can cook something for you if you are."

If Ross could speak right now, he would honestly say yes, but he couldn't. He could nod, but he didn't want to.

"Oh wait, you can't speak." Jack laughed. "But I figured you might be at least a little hungry, so I'm going to call my daughter."

* * *

"...and yeah. That's why I'm here now." Alyssa finished explaining to Maddie what happened. From the beginning three years ago, to the present minute.

Maddie was Jack's only daughter. She was 16 now. She had waist-long, painted red velvet, straight hair, and bright hazel eyes. She was slim and had a tan complexion.

"Wow." She gasped. "I know dad turned crazy after mom died, but I never knew he was this crazy to work with some guy to kidnap celebrities."

"Well, at least your dad wasn't the one who killed your mom." Alyssa muttered, clearly still upset.

"Hey, don't worry. Like you said, your dad's dead now. He won't hurt anyone else." Maddie assured.

"You're lucky. No offense, your dad's nuts, but he didn't kill your mom nor ever hurt you. My dad killed my mom, tried to kill one of my sisters and beat up the other one." Alyssa told her.

"But he's not gonna be able to do it again, okay? Don't worry about it." Maddie pulled Alyssa into a hug. Ranger, who was sitting on the edge of Maddie's bed, snuggled in and joined into the hug.

Maddie trained Ranger well, that when he saw Alyssa, he acted like a puppy and started licking her all over the face.

"Hey do you wanna change your clothes? It's noon already. And maybe you should sleep, considering you stayed up all night last night." Maddie offered as they all pulled apart.

Alyssa nodded. "Sure. And how about you?"

Maddie shrugged. "Knowing dad, he'll probably come in any minute now asking me to cook for Ross and Riker. You know, he can threaten people and be very intimidating, but he'll never really hurt them as much as he threatens to."

"Really? Cause I'm pretty sure he hit Ross and Riker a few times." Alyssa stated.

"Yeah, but he would never torture a person or make them bleed. He'll scare people at first, but then he treats them properly. Unless he feels like he has to hurt them, he won't do it." Maddie told her. "By the way, my clothes are in the closet. You can pick out anything on the deeper side of it because that's where the smallest sizes are."

Alyssa nodded and got off the bed to enter the closet. "So, what do you think he'll do to Ross and Riker?" She asked from inside the closet.

Maddie took a brush and started brushing her own hair. "There's a few rooms with secret rooms in them. I'm guessing he put them in separate rooms. If Riker fights or anything, I bet dad threatened to kill Ross or something. But he'll never do it. But there is something bad that dad could do if he wants to."

"And what is that?" Alyssa asked, still from inside the closet.

Maddie began brushing the other side of her hair. "He can break a person, mentally. He does that sometimes. It's probably by making someone feel like they're at fault in something. In this case, he might make Riker think that it's his fault he and Ross are in this situation."

"Why would he do that?" Alyssa asked, again still in the closet.

Maddie put the brush down and sighed. "Because mom died in a car accident, and he was the one who was driving. Some of mom's friends blamed him for her death, and I guess he's really pissed for that. So he wants to make other people feel at fault for something they didn't do."

Alyssa walked out of the closet, already changed. She was now wearing a yellow tank top, covered by a pink cardigan, a pair of soft pink short shorts, and a pair of yellow high-top converse. "No offense, but I think your dad really has gone crazy."

Maddie sighed. "I know. But I just don't know how to stop him from doing all these things."

A knock on the door was heard. "Maddie?" Jack's voice called.

"Yeah, dad?" Maddie asked.

"Can you come out here?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, sure. Wait a minute dad." Maddie told him. Then she turned to Alyssa. "You can either stay here or walk around, as long as you stay on this floor. If you get downstairs, you might get lost."

Alyssa nodded. "I'm just gonna stay here and do whatever with Ranger. And yes, I know I might get lost because this house is not even a house. It's a mansion!"

Maddie smiled at her. "Alright then. I'll be back in about half an hour, kay?"

"Yup." Alyssa said, then Maddie walked out the door.

* * *

Rocky and Riley were now in the police station. Don't ask why or how, but they met Officer Jones in the woods. What a coincidence, huh?

I know, I know. As the author, I should've wrote that part, but I was too lazy to do it, so I- Wait what is this, an author's note? Moving on!

"Rocky, are you ready to go to the airport now?" Officer Jones asked. "Officer Smith will take you there and escort you to the LAPD, where your sister is right now."

Rocky nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Okay." Officer Jones smiled. "Come with me."

* * *

Maddie used all her strength to slowly push the closet away to reveal the hole in the wall. She opened it enough to let herself come in, then she took the tray of food off the floor and walked in.

She saw Riker seating up, leaning against the wall. When he saw her, he asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Maddie, Jack's daughter. He told me to give you some food." Maddie told him.

"Really?" Riker asked. "He has a daughter, and he wants to give me food?"

Maddie shook her head. "He's not that bad, you know."

Riker scoffed. "Of course you'd say that. You're his daughter."

"Hey, Skylar and Alyssa are Jedd's daughters, but they hate him. My dad is different from Jedd." Maddie stated.

She put the tray on one side of the bed before seating down next to Riker and grabbing his arms. He moved away. "Don't you dare touch me." He hissed.

Maddie smiled. "I'm going to untie you so that you can eat." She reached for his arms again and this time, he stayed still. She untied the ropes and threw them onto the floor. "There."

Riker nodded. "Thanks." But he didn't smile.

Maddie grabbed a bowl of spaghetti from the tray and handed it to Riker. "Here. Eat this, I just made it."

Riker eyed her warily. "How do I know you didn't put anything in it?"

Maddie rolled her eyes and grabbed a fork from the tray. She took a small part of the spaghetti and ate it. "See? It has nothing in it."

Riker nodded. "Alright." Riker took the fork from her and put it in the bowl, but he still didn't eat. Instead, he looked up and asked, "Where's Ross?"

Maddie shrugged. "He's gotta be somewhere in this house. I should go to his room next, but dad haven't told me where it is."

"How about Alyssa?" Riker asked.

"She's in my room. She's playing with my dog, I think." Maddie told him.

Riker nodded and looked down at his hands, where his wrists were slightly bruised. He looked up again. "Can you... tell Ross that I'm sorry for getting him into this mess. It's my fault we-"

"No." Maddie told him. "I can't. Because it's not your fault. I don't know whatever junk my dad put into your head, but I know that whatever he said is just to mess with you. It's not your fault. He just lied, okay?"

"But it really is-"

"No, it's not." Maddie cut him off. "Nothing that my dad told you is true. None of this is your fault, and no, he's not gonna torture Ross. Now I won't say he wouldn't hurt him, because he will. But he won't hurt him that much, alright?"

"But what if he does? I won't be able to do anything to stop him." Riker said. "Ross is gonna die, knowing I never saved him."

Maddie shook her head. "Riker, listen to yourself. My dad put those words into your mouth. He's manipulating you. He's making you scared enough so that you won't fight him. I know it's hard to believe because when my dad manipulates or brainwashes people, it's going to take really long for them to recover. But let me tell you, he's not gonna hurt your brother."

"But what if he does? I mean, what if he hurts him badly?" Riker asked.

Maddie shook her head again. "Don't worry, Riker. He won't do that unless he has a good reason to. And he never has a good reason for anything. Just don't fight him, okay?"

Riker sighed. "Alright." He said, although he still didn't believe her.

She smiled. "Okay. I gotta go and ask dad where Ross' room is. See you later?"

Riker nodded. "Sure."

Maddie smiled at him again and walked out of the room, closing the wall again.

* * *

"They what?" Skylar asked once Ryland finished telling them what happened.

"How could they- And why did she- Oh my God! And I can't believe Ally's with them too!" Lillian exclaimed.

"Wait, so basically, Ross and Riker were found, then they got kidnapped again?" Rydel asked, trying to register it.

Ryland smirked a bit at her. "It's a long story." He said, repeating what she had told him before about Rachel and all those stuff and how he whined, saying that it's always a long story and- Oh you know what I meant!

Rydel understood what he meant and gave him a look which said, 'Don't act smart with me. I'm gonna freaking slap you'.

"Well, we are in the police department. We can tell them about this, and ask them to run a search party, right?" Mark asked.

"They're already doing it now, dad." Ryland stated.

"When?" Stormie asked.

"When they brought me here, I told them what happened, then they sent out a search party." Ryland answered.

"We know that this guy's name is Jack, but we need to know something else about him, right?" Rydel asked Lillian.

"Hold on, guys." Skylar interrupted, although she was focused on her phone. "I think I got some info on him." She showed Lillian - only Lillian - the website they had previously opened on Alyssa's laptop. The one with all the details of the teenagers and young adults. Basically the details of the human-trafficking.

Skylar clicked on one icon which had no picture on it, but she gasped when the icon opened up into a picture of Lillian, Alyssa, and herself, that were definitely taken recently.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So... how'd you guys like it? It has everyone there, right? Oh and do you believe what Maddie said about Jack or do you think she's lying? And oh no! Lillian, Skylar, and Alyssa's cover is blown!**

**Oh btw, I noticed that I made some age errorsand other errors here. So just to be clear, here's a few notes on the story:**

**1) Age: Riker is 22, Rydel is 21, Rocky is 19, Ross is 18, Ryland is 17, Skylar is 18(going on 19), Alyssa is 12(going on 13), Laura is 18.**

**2) Date: The current date in the story is Tuesday, 31st December 2013. The current time in the story is 12.20 p.m.**

**3) Total characters and OCs: Real characters; Riker, Ratliff, Rydel, Rocky, Ross, Ryland, Mark, Stormie, Laura, Vanessa, Calum, Raini. OCs; Lillian, Skylar, Alyssa, Jedd, Jack, Dave, Andrew, Rick, Isaac, Richard, Chuck, Carter, James, Olivia, Sally, Rachel, Riley, Cynthia, Fred, etc. (There's so many OCs I forgot some of them. Btw if you don't know who these OCs are, just scan the previous chapters and you'll remember)**

**There's only going to be about 3-5 chapters left, then I'll update The Curious Boy And The Mysterious Ghost, then I'll post the trilogy to Long Lost and Unbroken(BTR stories), then I'll take a break from fanfiction for a month, then I'll post the sequel to this story. Sound good?**

**Guest review response:**

**Guest: What's your name? Oh btw I can't use that idea sorry. Thanks though :)**

**Ahsyala Auslly: Did I spell your name right? Anyway lol amd thanks for the review :)**

**Lyricalhope: Yup it's true but of course he didn't know what was gonna happen because come on, being kidnapped is so unpredictable. Yup he shouldn't blame himself. Le sigh.**

**Sofia: lol jump into the story then.**

**Stay-Rossome-R5/Guest: Yes I know it's you from how you write. And Rocky's in this chapter although it's just a small part because I don't know what to write there.**

**Well, that's all of the guest reviews and thanks so much for those. I know this is the longest AN ever and it's gonna get longer because someone is gonna come in and interrupt me any minute now-**

**Ross: Aww, how'd you found out?**

**Me: Because you guys always interrup ke when I'm talking to my readers.**

**Riker: You mean typing?**

**Me: You know what I mean.**

**Rydel: You spelled 'interrupt' wrong.**

**Ratliff: Yeah you forgot the 't'.**

**Me: Oh I don't really care. Where's Ryland? I want him to ask the reviews.**

**Rocky: He's around here somewhe- Oh there he is.**

**Ryland: I'm here! And okay. Dear readers, Abby wants 5+ reviews for the next chapter.**

**Me: I'm sure you'll give them to me because you are all lovely readers :) Love ya guys! Well, g2g bye**


	22. Chapter 22 - Rescue Mission part 1

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

"How did they..." Lillian trailed off, seeing a picture of herself that showed how she looked right now.

"...figure out it's us?" Skylar finished for her. Skylar's picture looked like it was taken yesterday, as the picture showed herself wearing a purple plain T-shirt covered by a black leather jacket, a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of black boots, and her hair was just brown.

She clicked on her own picture and an icon popped up:

**Name: Skylar Leroy**

**Temporary name: Unknown**

**Age: 18**

**Status: Alive and well, living under a disguise.**

She furrowed her eyebrows and clicked on Lillian's picture. An icon also popped up:

**Name: Lillian Leroy**

**Temporary name: Unknown**

**Age: 18**

**Status: Alive and well, living under a disguise**

Skylar closed the icon then turned to Lillian. "Someone has to be stalking us. How would they know if we're here?"

"Wait," Lillian noticed something. "If someone's stalking us, then that means, they know Riker, Ross, Rydel and Ryland are with us now?"

"This definitely isn't good." Skylar gulped.

"Girls." Ryland called, his voice shaking. When they noticed him, he pointed towards something. "Who is that?"

Everyone turned their heads towards where he was pointing, to see a dark hooded figure holding a camera, and the next thing they knew was seeing the camera flash.

* * *

*Flashback*

"Read it. Now!"

Riker hesitated for a second before reading what was written on the paper in his hands. "Mom, dad, if you're watching this, you will be informed that this is the last time you'll hear from us. We are nev-" Riker choked on his words and suddenly had tears streaming down his face. "We are never, ever coming home. This will be the last memory you'll have of us, and-" Riker took a deep breath. "-and, even if you will ever see us again, we'll be-" Riker paused to sob for a few seconds. "we'll be... dead at that time. We need you to know that... that money wouldn't be... able to get us home." Riker sighed heavily and wiped away his tears. He handed the paper over to Rydel, and then looked towards Ross, who was still being held by the one of the men.

Suddenly, Ross was thrown onto the floor but landed on Rydel's lap, who helped him sit up. Once he sat up, though, he started coughing and gasping for air, but eventually breathed normally.

Rydel began to read the paper. "Mom, dad, as you can see that I'm reading this, I need to tell you - as Riker had said before - that we will not be-" Rydel paused and sobbed for a few seconds. "We will not be returning home at all. My note is short, but, to tell you this, I shall say that the next time you get to see us - if you get to see us - , you will all be seeing our-" Rydel sobbed some more. "you will all be seeing our...dead bodies." She sniffed and handed the note over to Rocky.

He took it and scanned over it, but didn't read it. Instead, he gave it back to Rydel. "I'm not going to read this."

"Do you want me to kill your brother?" The man holding the camera asked, pointing a gun at Ross.

"Rocky, p-please." Ross begged.

Rocky sighed and started reading. "We assume you know who our k-kidnapper is, so we will just straight ahead tell you his name. Jedd, has plans for each of us. And those plans are... those plans aren't good."

He then handed it over to Ross. The younger boy resisted taking it, but when the gun was pointed at him again, he reluctantly took it. "Mom, dad, w-we hope to..." he paused. "we hope to s-see you soon, b-but we n-never will." he was glad he only got a small part, so he handed it over to Ryland.

The youngest of the six reluctantly took it and read the short message. "Goodbye mom, goodbye dad. You'll see us at our time, when we are...d-dead."

Then, the man who was holding Ross earlier walked near them so that the camera could catch view of him, and said, "We only need five of them, so we will keep these siblings. Transfer an amount of $50.000 to this account-" An account on a paper was shown. "-and you shall have Ellington Ratliff back. The deadline is tonight at 10, or he will be joining the others, or he will he dead."

The man went back and then the other man said, "Kids, any last words you want to say to your parents?"

Everyone nodded, but Ratliff went first. "Mr and Mrs Lynch, you don't have to pay the amount for me, and if you meet my parents, please tell them not to pay the amount. If my friends aren't coming back, so aren't I. But I will always consider you guys as my own family, just like the way you treat me."

Riker went next. "Mom, dad, I love you. I know it may sound cheesy, but I really do. I don't know what these guys are planning for us, but I know it's not good. So, since this will be the last time I can talk to you, just know that I love you and I'll miss you."

Then Rydel said something. "I'm really going to miss all of you. I love you guys so much. Thanks for taking care of me and raising me since I was born. I love you guys." She crawled over to Riker and went into his arms.

Of course, Rocky said something too. "I uh, I don't really know what to say. Is it goodbye? Because if it is, it's too hard to believe. I can't... I'm not handling this well. This is really gonna be the last time I talk to you? No, I'm sorry. I can't do this. I love you guys, but I... I can't." he finished by crying.

"Ross, are you going to say something?" Ryland asked after a few seconds of silence. When Ross didn't reply, Ryland decided to be the one to talk. "Um, mom, dad, I'll miss you. And I love you, that's for sure. I really don't know what to say, I mean, I agree with Rocky. It's all so unreal. I just... I guess that's all."

"Wait!" Ross then said. "I wanna say something." he sighed, then continued. "I'm not saying goodbye, because there's no point to it. Everyone's wrong! We'll see each other again, I just know it! But we still can't do this on our own. We need...help. We need your help, mom, dad. So, please help us. Please. Save us, please!" Ross was crying at this moment, and everyone engulfed him into a hug.

Riker then turned towards the camera and held back a sob. "Goodbye, guys."

*Flashback over*

Ross leaned onto the wall and let some tears fall from his eyes. He could remember another memory, but it was a painful memory as it came in a flashback. He could feel himself being strangled again, although now his flashback was over.

He silently sobbed, and let out a muffled scream once or twice, to make himself feel better. It didn't work, though.

He suddenly saw a girl walk in through the wall, but he didn't stop sobbing. He didn't care at all.

The girl saw him and gasped. "Oh my God, you poor thing." Ross was sure that this girl was younger than him, but more mature, judging from how she called him a 'poor thing'.

The girl made her way towards him. "Um, hi Ross, I'm Maddie." She crawled onto the bed to untie him.

He scooted away as far as possible, but it wasn't far enough because his legs were tied to the pole. He let out a muffled yell as if to tell her to go away.

Maddie shook her head. "Let me untie you. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." She began untying Ross' legs. But that only resulted in him scooting further right after.

Maddie just smiled warmly at him and then she slowly opened the gag from his mouth.

"Leave me alone!" Ross yelled, taking deep breaths right after since it was kinda hard to breathe when he was gagged.

Maddie was taken aback, but she kept the smile on her face. "I have some food for you, Ross. And again, I won't hurt you."

Ross shook his head. "Just leave me alone." He repeated, although his tone was normal this time.

"I won't leave you alone." Maddie told him. "I'm going to keep you nourished and hydrated." Then she giggled. "And you don't have to be scared of me, I'm a 16-year-old girl. That's two years younger than you."

Ross seemed more relaxed, although he was still tense and scared from the flashback. "Where's Riker?" He asked.

"He's in some other room." Maddie answered. "Now let me get these off you." She grabbed Ross' hands and untied him. "Better?"

Ross nodded and rubbed his wrists. "Why are you here?"

"I'm Jack's daughter. But don't get it the wrong way. Unlike Skylar, I wasn't beaten up by my dad." Maddie told him.

"So you work with him too?" Ross asked.

Maddie shook her head. "No. Don't worry too much, Ross. The point is, I'm actually here to give you some food."

"Does Jack know?" Ross asked.

Maddie shrugged. "He's the one who asked me to give you guys something to eat. So I did." She took the tray and placed it on the bed.

"Can I see him?" Ross asked.

Maddie seemed surprised and confused. "Who? My dad?"

Ross shook his head. "No. I meant Riker. Can I see Riker?"

Maddie sighed. "I'll have to talk to my dad about it. I'm sorry."

"Fine." Ross muttered.

Maddie looked at the watch at her wrist then said, "I gotta go. Maybe I'll come back tonight. Bye Ross."

"Whatever." Ross mumbled as Maddie walked out of the room.

* * *

"I'll handle that." Lillian said as she stormed out of the room they were in. She walked out of the police department and towards the place where they saw the hooded figure.

The figure was still there, but it was busy looking at the pictures on the camera and had it's back to Lillian.

She snuck behind the figure then tapped it on the back. It turned around, stunned.

Lillian cleared her throat. "May I ask you why you were taking pictures of me and my sisters?"

The figure had its head down to hide its face. It didn't say anything.

"I asked you a question!" Lillian half-yelled. When the person didn't answer, she grabbed it and pulled its hood down to reveal a male.

"Who are you?" Lillian asked.

"I have to go!" The male figure answered. He looked about her age.

Lillian grabbed his wrist. "Not until you tell me why! Now answer my question!" Then she smirked. "By the way, shouldn't you be stronger than me - a girl?"

"I really need to go!" The male answered again. He yanked his hand away from Lillian and ran towards the opposite direction of the police department.

"I'll find you, and when I do, you're gonna regret not telling me." Lillian muttered as she watched him disappear into the distance.

"Lily!" Lillian heard Skylar call. She turned around to see Skylar, Ryland, and Rydel walking their way.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ryland asked.

Lillian shook her head. "That was clearly a stalker. But he ran off before I got to get some answers from him."

Rydel sighed. "I have no idea what's going on because I just got here, but mom and dad are waiting in the car and- Where's Rachel?" She panicked.

"She's not here?" Skylar asked.

"She's not with your parents?" Lillian asked Ryland and Rydel.

Ryland shook his head. "I swear she was with us just now!"

"Rachel?" Rydel called, looking around. "Rachel! Rachel, sweetie, where are you?"

"Mommy!" They heard Rachel's voice. Then they saw her running towards them.

Rydel picked her up. "Rachel, I was worried sick! Where were you?"

Rachel smiled and held something out. "A man gave me this and told me to eat it, but I told him I wanted to give it to you."

Rydel looked at the item and saw that it was a piece of candy - something she didn't let Rachel eat. She took it out of her hands. "What did the man look like, honey?"

"He was tall, and he was wearing a hood, and he had a camera. He looks like your age, mommy." Rachel described. She looked at the piece of candy. "Aren't going to eat that, mommy?"

Rydel shook her head. "No. Rachel, never talk to strangers or accept anything from them. Okay?"

Rachel nodded. "Okay. Sorry mommy."

Rydel smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "It's okay, sweetie. You didn't know."

"Well, let's go to the car so we can talk about this at home." Ryland suggested.

"Sure." Skylar and Lillian said simultaneously.

* * *

"Okay, open up the link again." Lillian told Skylar. They - Lillian, Skylar, Rydel, Ryland - were in Rydel's room now, using Alyssa's laptop which had no password on it.

Skylar typed in the link. She could see that the website was now renewed as there was an addition of a 'search' button there.

"Guys, there's a search button here. What should I search?" Skylar asked.

"Oh, try 'Lynch'." Rydel suggested.

Skylar nodded and typed 'Lynch' on the search bar. Five results came up and they were, as expected, Riker Lynch, Rydel Lynch, Rocky Lynch, Ross Lynch, and Ryland Lynch.

"Um, I think we should search Jack." Ryland told them.

Skylar nodded and typed 'Jack', but then sighed. "What's Jack's last name?" She asked Lillian.

Lillian shrugged. "I don't know. I've never been around that guy before. Only Alyssa knows."

"Why don't you try searching Alyssa Leroy? Maybe it'll come up if she's with him." Rydel suggested.

Skylar typed in Alyssa Leroy, then the results went up and Alyssa's most recent picture which was clearly taken yesterday showed up. She clicked on it and an icon opened.

**Name: Alyssa Leroy**

**Temporary name: Unknown**

**Age: 12**

**Status: Alive, living with Jack and Maddie Hart**

"His last name's 'Hart'!" Lillian exclaimed.

"Who's Maddie?" Ryland asked.

"Jack's daughter." Skylar answered. "She's a year younger than you." Then she winked at Ryland.

Ryland caught on. "As if!" He exclaimed. "She's the daughter of a criminal! I can never trust any daughter of a-" he stopped himself when he realized what he just said and when he noticed Skylar and Lillian's hurt looks.

"Girls, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"No, just forget it." Skylar cut him off. "I know you still don't trust us. It's fine."

"No, I didn't mean you guys. I meant Maddie because I didn't know her and-"

"It's fine, Ryland." Lillian cut him off.

"Next time, be careful with what you say." Rydel whispered to Ryland.

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it."

"It's fine." Skylar mumbled then she fake-smiled. "Now let's search up Jack Hart."

She typed in Jack Hart on the search bar and then it showed one result. She opened it.

Name: Jack Hart

Relative: Maddie Hart(Daughter, Alive), Brenda Hart(Wife, Dead)

Known for: Brainwash(46 people), Kidnapping(15 people), Murder(1 people)

Residence: Mansion, LA, Pecker Street 01

Skylar grinned for joy. "We got his address!"

"Don't be too happy yet, Sky." Lillian told her.

"What? Why?" Skylar asked.

Lillian sighed. "The mansions in Pecker Street are all separated and are in secluded areas which are miles and miles from here."

"But we can get there, right?" Ryland asked.

Lillian shook her head. "I don't know."

"But we need to save my brothers!" Rydel stated.

"We know." Skylar told them. "But, Lilly and I are the ones going. Not you guys."

"But we wanna help!" Ryland insisted.

Skylar shook her head. "You can't. Both of you need to stay here. Rydel, you got Rachel to take care of. And Ryland, you need to make sure that your sister and your niece is safe."

"But-"

"No." Lillian said firmly, cutting Rydel off.

She sighed. "Fine."

"Wait a minute." Lillian suddenly said. "Sky, how did your name get into the system?"

"What do you mean?" Skylar asked.

"You shouldn't be in this website. This website is for the victims and buyers or sellers only. You are definitely not a buyer or seller, and you have never been a victim." Lillian explained.

Skylar just realized it. "You're right. I technically have nothing to do with this, so, why are there details about me here?"

* * *

**Well there you go :) How'd ya like it? I hope it's alright. Btw, the movie Annabelled just recently aired in my country and I just watched it. It's really creepy and angsty and full of surprises. Who watched it too?**

**Well, review response:**

**Lyricalhope: Yup! Things are looking up! Keep that song in mind, it'a gonna be important... or I just like that song lol.**

**Sofia: Lol it's okay I have no one to fangirl with either and yes I love that episode, one of my fav!**

**Swaggmaster52: Thanks! And yeah :)**

**So that was all the guest reviews and someone's gonna cut me off right about-**

**Rydel: Hello Abby's readers!**

**Me: -now. Hey Delly. Where are the boys?**

**Rydel: *shrugs* Doing something.**

**Me: Okay then. Do you wanna say my line? Man, most authors use disclaimers but I ask my characters to ask for reviews. Lol.**

**Rydel: Yeah sure. Please give Abby 5+ reviews for the next chapter! You can see me reunite with-**

**Me: Ssh! Don't tell them! But anyway, she's right. 5+ for the next chapter, pretty please!**


	23. Chapter 23 - Rescue Mission part 2

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

"Okay, we can discuss this later." Skylar told everyone. "Right now, we need to go get Ross, Alyssa and Riker."

Lillian nodded. "Alright, as long as you're gonna be okay with it."

"So, you guys are leaving now?" Rydel asked. "I mean, we don't even have a plan."

"Yeah." Ryland agreed. "And, are you gonna tell mom and dad where you're going?"

Lillian shook her head. "We'll tell them that we're going somewhere. So don't tell them what we're doing."

"Well what should we do in the meantime?" Rydel asked.

"Just stay here and lay low. Take some rest because both of you need it." Skylar told them.

"Okay." Ryland sighed.

"Well, since we're leaving now, Skylar, get ready. While I'm gonna close this site up." Lillian told Skylar.

Skylar nodded and walked out of the room.

"Wait, I wanna check the site up." Rydel said.

"What?" Lillian asked. "I don't think you should."

"No, I wanna check it too!" Ryland said.

Lillian sighed. "Alright. Go check it out." She handed the laptop over to Rydel. "Now, I'm gonna go get ready."

* * *

Ross fiddled with the end of his sleeve, trying to control his endless sobbing. Another memory showed up and it was not a good one. It was something which happened during the first year he went missing.

*Flashback*

"Take your clothes off." Dave ordered.

"What? No!" Ross declined. "Moving away."

"Do it or I'll do it for you!" Dave roared.

Ross let out a small whimper as he slowly undressed, but stopped when it reached his boxers.

"I can see you're still wearing those boxers on you. When I say undress, I mean undress!" Dave yelled at him.

Ross flinched and started to pull down his underwear, until he was completely naked.

Dave smirked. "Good boy." He grabbed Ross forcefully and pulled him close, laying him down on the bed. "Now, let's have some fun, shall we?"

Let's just say that the next scenes were way too inappropriate.

*Flashback over*

"I can't believe it happened." Ross sobbed to himself. "Now I know why they lied to me! It was for my own good!"

He kept sobbing, louder and louder, that if the room wasn't soundproof, the whole house would be able to hear it.

Then a thought came into his mind. What if Jack would do the same to him? What if it happened a second time? Oh Ross, it happened more than a few times. It used to happen monthly.

Still trying to control his sobbing, he slowly got off the bed and observed the room. But there was nothing to observe. The room was just walls, floor, a bed, and a chair. Nothing more, nothing less. There were no windows or doors - no chance of escaping. The only way out was through the shelf, which could only be opened from the outside.

He walked over to the wall which had the back of the shelf, and started banging on it. "Let me out! Please! Let me out!" He yelled. "Please, let me go! Please! Riker? Are you out there? Help me, please! Help! Let me out!"

He just kept banging and yelling for a few minutes, until he felt tired. He leaned against a the wall beside the back of the shelf, and slid down. He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his palms. Then he started sobbing, again.

* * *

"Come on, this way." Officer Smith guided Rocky as they walked through the lobby. They were now in the LAPD, to find another officer who can take Rocky and Riley home.

"Is this what a police department looks like?" Rocky asked. "I've never been in one before."

"Well, it is. And we're here." Officer Smith said as they stopped in front of an office. He opened the door and walked in as Rocky followed, with Riley perfectly safe in his arms.

"Officer Hills?" Officer Smith asked.

"Yes?" Officer Hills stood up. "You must be officer Smith." Then he looked at Rocky. "And you must be Rocky."

Rocky nodded. "Yeah, and this is Riley. Rydel's other daughter."

"Okay. Well, I'm going to take you home to your family. So come on." Officer Hills told him.

"Okay." Rocky nodded.

* * *

"Hey Lyss." Maddie greeted as she walked into her room.

"Oh hey Maddie." Alyssa smiled at her. "Um, don't call me 'Lyss'."

"Okay." Maddie shrugged and sat next to Alyssa on the bed. "What do you wanna do?"

"Can I call my sister?" Alyssa asked.

"Well, I don't know if dad will let you, but... maybe?" Maddie answered, unsure.

"Please?" Alyssa asked. "I just wanna talk to them. If it makes it any better, I won't tell them where I am. Can I?" Of course, Alyssa wouldn't tell her sisters where she was. Knowing her sisters, they're probably already on their way to find her.

"Fine." Maddie gave in. She took her phone out of her pocket. "Here. Just use my phone."

"Thank you!" Alyssa exclaimed, taking the phone in her hands.

She dialed Skylar's number, as it was the one she remembered most. "Hello? This is Skylar."

"Sky?"

"Wait, Alyssa? Ally, oh my gosh! Are you okay? I'm putting you on speaker."

"I'm fine, Sky. Really, I am."

"Where's Ross and Riker?" Lillian asked.

"They're somewhere around here, I don't know."

"Just wait, Ally. We're coming to get you. All of you." Skylar told her.

"I know. I can't talk for long so I gotta go. Maybe I'll see you later?"

"You will see us later." Lillian assured.

"Bye Ally. We love you." She and Skylar said, somehow simultaneously.

"Bye. Love you too." Alyssa ended the call and handed Maddie the phone.

"So, what did they say?" Maddie asked.

Alyssa sighed. "They're on their way here."

* * *

"Let go of me!" Riker yelled just as Jack pushed him onto the floor. They were now in a different room. The room was some sort of basement, or an attic.

Riker stood up and balled his fists. "Why did you take me here? Where's Ross and Alyssa?"

Jack chuckled. "Relax. Alyssa's fine and Ross is on his way here."

"What are you planning to do to us?" Riker asked.

"Well, I told you I was gonna torture your little brother in front of you, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do." Jack smirked.

"What? No! Maddie said you wouldn't! She said you wouldn't do that!" Riker exclaimed.

Jack laughed and shook his head. "Maddie. What else did she tell you?"

"That you brainwash people. That you can manipulate them. She warned me that you were brainwashing me into thinking that it was my fault we're all in this mess." Riker stated.

Jack smirked wider. "Now that's the Maddie I know. Maddie would always warn people about me. She's the one to help people. Are you sure it was her who told you I wouldn't hurt your brother?"

"Yes and what the hell are you talking about?" Riker asked.

"Well, my daughter is... I don't know." Jack pretended to think. "Maddie is the one to warn people about me. She's the one who talks bad about me and rarely anything good."

"But she told me that you're not that bad!" Riker stated.

"That's true." Jack nodded. "But there's one thing you don't know."

"And what is that?" Riker asked.

Jack smirked. "It wasn't Maddie who told you that. It was someone else, and this someone else was the one who actually agreed with me and would say nice things about me to trick people."

"What?" Riker asked, not understanding.

Jack rolled his eyes. "The person who told you that, was not Maddie."

"I don't understand." Riker stated.

"Well," Jack said, "You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

"...and he's going to hurt Ross! He's putting Riker and Ross in the same room, and he's gonna beat them up and kill them. But he'll do it to Ross first." Maddie told Alyssa as soon as she received the text from Jack.

Alyssa furrowed her eyebrows. "But you said he wouldn't do it."

"What? I never-"

"Yes you did." Alyssa cut Maddie off. "You said Jack's not that bad. I don't get you."

"I-" Maddie cut herself off. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom for a minute. I think my period blood just leaked."

"Um, okay?" Alyssa said, raising an eyebrow.

Maddie went into the bathroom in her room and walked back out exactly a minute later.

"You alright?" Alyssa asked.

Maddie nodded. "Yeah. Just... stomach cramps. I'm gonna go change my clothes okay." She said as she walked into her closet.

She came out a few minutes later, wearing a dark purple sweatshirt which said 'Rebellious', a pair of black skinny jean-leggings, and a pair of black laced 7 cm heels. Her red hair was parted to one side and braided on that side, over her shoulder.

"Are you planning to go somewhere?" Alyssa asked.

"Hmm?" Maddie asked. "Oh, yeah. I'm gonna go downstairs to the basement. You can follow me if you want."

Alyssa nodded. "Okay."

Maddie smiled at her then walked out as she followed behind. But Alyssa felt something about Maddie. Alyssa felt... scared of her. When Maddie smiled at her, the smiled didn't seem pure. It somehow looked like a smirk, instead of a smile. And when she smiled, her eyes also showed an evil glint to it.

Alyssa hesitantly followed Maddie out of the room, and downstairs until they reached the door of the basement, without saying a word.

"Whatever happens in there, don't freak out. Okay?" Maddie asked with a cold tone.

Alyssa nodded. "O-Okay."

Maddie smiled at her again before opening the door. But again, the smile seemed like a smirk, and her eyes showed the same evil glint like before.

Alyssa didn't like it.

* * *

"Thanks, Carson." Jack said as Carson handed Ross over to him.

"No prob." Carson shrugged before closing the basement door and walking near Riker.

"Ross?" Riker called, standing up from the floor.

Ross saw him. "Riker!" He went to approach Riker, but Jack pulled him back. "Let go of me!" Ross yelled, trying to get free.

"Hey, don't hurt him!" Riker yelled, about to attack Jack, but Carson pulled him back and yanked his arms behind his back.

"Hurt him?" Jack asked. "You mean like this?" He punched Ross across the face.

"No, stop it!" Riker yelled.

Jack smirked. "What did you say? Don't stop it?" He held Ross' arms behind his back and kicked him on the stomach, hard. Ross cried out and bent over, but that earned him a kick on the ribs.

"Stop it! That's enough!" Riker yelled again.

"Oh, it's not enough?" Jack played dumb. Then he punched Ross across the face again. "Is that enough? Should I do it again?"

"No!" Riker yelled. Then he realized that he just said no to it being enough. "I mean yes!" But that might mean a yes to Jack should do it again. "I mean- Just stop it!"

Jack smirked wider. "Oh, so it's not enough and I should do it again? My pleasure." He punched Ross across the face then kicked him on the ribs and left shin.

It soon became a yell and beat thing. Whenever Riker yelled something, Jack would hurt Ross in some way.

They were interrupted when the door opened and Maddie and Alyssa walked in.

Alyssa gasped when she saw the mess in there. "Ross! Riker!" She went to go over to them.

"Hold her, Maggie!" Jack commanded without looking at them.

Maddie immediately pulled Alyssa back and held her tight.

"Maddie, what are you doing?" Alyssa asked as she tried to get Maddie's hand off of her.

"Maddie, what?" Riker asked.

"Why, Maddie?" Ross choked from the floor. His face was now covered in blood as he had a split lip, a bleeding nose, a black eye, and some bruises. Well, those were only the visible injuries.

Maddie smirked at them then smiled at Jack. "Daddy?"

"Yes honey?" Jack asked.

"Introduce me, dad. And introduce them to me." Maddie said.

"Okay." Jack let go of Ross and walked over to Maddie and Alyssa. Or what everyone thought was Maddie and Alyssa.

"Boys. Oh wait, you're not little boys anymore. Ross, Riker, meet my other daughter, Maggie." Jack introduced.

"What?" Riker, Ross, and Alyssa asked in unison.

"Yes." Maddie, or Maggie, answered. "My name is Maggie."

"I don't understand. Maddie, what are you saying?" Alyssa asked as she still tried to get out of Maggie's grip.

Maggie smirked. "I'm not Maddie. I'm Maggie, her host."

"Oh My God." Riker gasped. "Now I know what Jack's been talking about." He paused. "Maggie and Maddie are the same people, with different personalities."

"What do you mean?" Ross asked, well, more like croaked out.

"If Maggie is Maddie's host, then that means..." Riker trailed off.

Alyssa gasped in realization. She knew this due to reading many books about cases like this. She looked up towards Maggie. "You have a multiple personality disorder."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Glad you finally figured that out." Before anyone had a chance to say anything else, she added. "Dad, unlike Maddie, I don't wanna be the center of attention here, so continue with what you're doing. I just came here to watch."

Jack smiled at her. "Okay honey." Then he turned to Riker. "Riker, got anything to say?"

"You-"

"Riker, don't say anything please!" Ross cut him off.

"Too late." Jack smirked and kicked Ross on his ribs again.

"You bastard! Stop hurting him!" Riker yelled.

"Riker don't say anythi-" Ross was cut off by another kick.

"Stop it!" Riker yelled.

Kick on Ross' stomach.

"That's enough!"

Kick on Ross' guts.

"Stop it you bastard!"

Kick on Ross' still injured side.

"Riker, please shut up!" Ross cried out.

"Stop talking, Riker!" Alyssa warned as well.

Riker opened his mouth to say something else, but Alyssa yelled again, "Whenever you talk, Jack's gonna hurt Ross!"

Riker realized this and shut his mouth, staying quiet.

Then the silence was broken when the basement door flew open. Everyone looked towards that direction and saw Lillian and Skylar, holding their guns out.

"Let go of my sister, bitch." Lillian pointed the gun at Maggie.

Maggie gasped and put her hands up, releasing Alyssa. The youngest girl went towards Lillian and stayed there.

Skylar kept pointing the gun and switching the aim towards Jack and Carson, Jack and Carson, Jack and Carson. She decided to aim at Carson. Wrong choice.

Jack took out his gun and pointed it at Ross. "Any wrong move from any of you, and he dies." He said as Carson also took out his gun and aimed at Riker. Surprisingly, Maggie also took out a gun from under her shirt and aimed it at Alyssa.

Then apparently, someone made a wrong move. Riker punched the gun out of Carson's hand and then took it, then did one thing no one thought he'd do. He pulled the trigger, and Carson fell to the ground, dead.

Everyone gasped. "Riker, you really shouldn't do that." Lillian told him. Her face showed fear of what might happen next.

Riker didn't like seeing Lillian's face like that, because that meant something really bad was going to happen. Something did.

"Huge mistake, Riker. You just shot my brother-in-law. So now, I'm going to shoot your little brother." Jack smirked.

"No!" Everyone yelled, including Maggie somehow. But too late. Jack pulled the trigger and shot Ross right on his chest. Ross' body went limp and lifeless.

"Ross!" Riker, Lillian, Skylar, and Alyssa yelled as they made their way towards him.

Maggie then gasped at the scene. She looked down at her shaking hands and dropped the gun, also running over to Ross.

"Get away from here!" Alyssa yelled when she saw Maggie.

Maggie shook her head and released the hairband from her hair, making the braid loosen and eventually turn back into her straight hair, and she tidied it to become parted on the middle again. "Alyssa, what's going on?"

"Get away from us, Maggie!" Alyssa yelled.

"No, it's Maddie. Who's Maggie?" Maddie asked.

Alyssa looked into her eyes and saw the innocent eyes. "Okay Maddie. Can you call an ambulance please?"

Maddie nodded and walked out of the basement, muttering, "How did a gun get into my hand?"

* * *

"Ross? Ross, stay with me!" Riker said.

"Oh my gosh, Ross, are you alright?" Skylar asked.

"Ross, Ross, stay with us! Stay with us!" Lillian yelled.

But Ross didn't hear any of that. His mind was playing flashbacks. Memories, to be exact. Yeah, that's right. His memories were coming back to him, although his life might go away.

"Ross, oh God! Ross, please stay with us! Please don't die! Please stay with us!" Riker cried desperately. "I'm sorry, Ross! I'm sorry this happened!"

Ross heard everything he said, and then he smiled weakly. "It's alright, Riker. I-It's not y-your fault."

"Stay with me, Ross. Help is coming. Just hold on!" Riker told Ross.

Ross shook his head. "I-I can't. I c-can't h-hold on. I-I feel l-like I'm slipping a-away."

Maddie went back to the basement. "Lillian, Skylar, Alyssa, the police are here and they want to see the three of you first. And- where's my dad?"

The four girls noticed that Jack was gone. He wasn't there.

"No time, never mind! Let's go!" Maddie then yelled. "Riker, you too! The police will get Ross some help."

Riker ignored her and kept talking to Ross. "You'll be okay, Ross. You'll be fine. You're gonna get help. You're gonna make it." He assured Ross. Although the fact was, he was actually assuring himself.

Ross shook his head and smiled weakly. "No, Riker. I can't. But Riker, I-I r-remember everything n-now."

"Yes you can, Ross. And it's good that you remember. Everything's gonna be okay now. Everything's gonna go back to normal." Riker smiled, trying to hide his nervousness.

Ross smiled back. "I can't Riker. I'm s-sorry. B-But I w-wanna say, you're my big brother and t-thank y-you for l-looking after m-me. I-I l-love y-you. T-Tell m-mom, dad, a-and the others t-that I love them. T-Tell Laura that I-I l-love her. T-Tell L-Lillian, S-Skylar, a-and Alyssa thank you for s-saving us. T-Tell everyone I-I'll miss them."

Riker shook his head. "No, Ross. Don't talk like that! You'll be fine! You'll be okay! Please stay with me! You're my little brother and I love you too! I can never forgive myself if you die because I'm supposed to look after you! You'll be okay, Ross! You- Ross?" Riker asked when there was no respond.

Ross' eyes were closed, and his chest wasn't rising up and down like it had to. But no, Riker refused to believe that he was dead. He refused to believe it.

A policeman walked into the basement and helped Riker stand up. "Come on now. We need to get you to the hospital for a check up."

Riker didn't fight. Instead, he smiled and said, "Come on, Ross. We're going to the hospital. We're going to be okay." He kept talking some stuff like that as the police led him out of the house and into the ambulance.

He refused to believe that his little brother was dead. No matter what, Ross would always be alive for him. Ross wasn't dead, he was still alive. Although the dead body inside the house proofed otherwise.

* * *

"Coming!" Rydel yelled as she went to open the door. Then she gasped and squealed. "Rocky! Riley!" She hugged her brother and baby.

"Hey del." Rocky chuckled. "Yeah, it's me. I'm glad you're okay. Where's Rachel?"

"She's inside." Rydel grinned. "And Ryland's here too! And wait till mom and dad sees you! Come on in! You too officer!" Rydel kept grinning. "Mom, dad, Ryland, Rachel! Living room now!"

Stormie, Ryland, and Rachel walked down the stairs and into the living room. Well, actually Rachel was being carried by Ryland down the stairs.

All their eyes widened when they saw Rocky. "Rocky!" They yelled simultaneously, except Rachel as she yelled out, "Uncle Rocky!"

Rocky chuckled when the next thing he knew was being squeezed in hugs. "I guess you guys recognize me, huh?"

"Of course!" Ryland and Stormie said simultaneously.

Then Mark walked into the living room with his phone held to his ear. "We'll be on our way." Then he noticed Rocky. "Rocky!" He also hugged Rocky.

"Dad, what's going on? Where should we be on our way to?" Rydel asked when she sensed that something bad happened.

"I'll explain later. Just get in the van now." Mark said. Then he looked at Rocky. "It's so good to have you back, son."

Rocky nodded. "It's good to be back, dad."

"We came as soon as possible." Stormie said as she, Mark, Rydel, Ryland, Rocky, Rachel, and Riley entered the waiting room.

"What happened?" Rydel asked when she saw Lillian, Skylar, and Alyssa in tears.

"Riker's in room number B7 if you wanna see him." Lillian said, not answering the question. "The doctors said family only."

"And Ross?" Ryland asked.

Skylar broke down into sobs. "H-He's... he's..."

"He's dead." Alyssa whispered.

At that moment, everyone's world came crashing down. A member of the Lynches, dead. No, it was impossible. It was too much to accept.

"Where... Where is he?" Mark asked.

"He's gone." Lillian answered.

"But where is he? I mean, where's his... where's his body?" Ryland asked.

"Gone." Alyssa answered.

"W-What do y-you mean 'g-gone'?" Rydel asked while sobbing.

"When the police came back to the house, Ross' body wasn't there. But I swear, he already died." Skylar explained.

"How would you know that?" Stormie asked.

"Sky stayed on the door of the basement when only Riker and Ross were left. She saw Ross die and when she did, it became too much for her to handle, so she went out and called a police to take Riker out. But when all the police came back inside, all they saw was Carson - it's one of Jack's guys - , Carson's dead body. But Ross' wasn't there." Lillian explained.

"So, Ross d-died, b-but his body d-disappeared?" Rydel asked.

Skylar nodded. "We don't know how." Then her phone beeped with a message. She opened it and saw,

**I took Ross' dead body with me so those Lynches would have an empty casket funeral. You can find his body, if you look hardly in one of the rivers. You know who I am. By the way, tell Maddie that I hate her and tell Maggie that I love her and to delete Maddie's personality.**

**- Unknown number**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey guys. Bet you weren't expecting any of that. Maddie is actually a mean girl named Maggie who has a split personality. Ross is dead? I know you guys hate me now. Stay tuned though, because there's only two chapters left. I'm sorry for killing Ross, but things will get better soon and I promise you'll love the sequel. It's gonna contain so many things you'd never expect. Also, don't get your hopes too high about anything in this story, alright?**

**Guest review response:**

**Sofia: lol. DUN DUN DUN!**

**Lyricalhope: Yup! And it got more intense right?**

**Okay so I only received four reviews in total but I still updated. Btw, sorry Stay-Rossome-R5 for killing Ross. I know you might wanna kill me no-**

**Ross: *cries* Why did you kill me? Why?**

**Me: *shrugs* it had to be done.**

**Ross: *pouts* you're so mean.**

**Me: *smirks* I know.**

**Ross: Does it mean I won't be in the sequel?**

**Me: You'll be in the sequel, don't worry. It's gonna contain many things from the last three, or now four, years and that means you'll definitely be in it.**

**Ross: How about not just in a flashback, but also for real? Like, talking and alive.**

**Me: Let me tell you one thing; Riker's definitely gonna have a conversation with you in the sequel.**

**Ross: You just won't tell me will ya?**

**Me: Nope, that'll he spoilers. But the sequel will he worth it, I promise. Now please say the line because no one else is here.**

**Ross: *sighs* Please give Abby 5+ reviews blah blah blah and how come she only got four reviews for the previous chapter?**

**Me: Oh well. Well you heard him, so 5+ reviews for the next chapter kay? Wink wink.**


	24. Different Ways To Deal With A Loss

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

"He's dead?" Laura asked, shaking her head.

Lillian nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry."

"Why...what...how?" Laura asked. "And why isn't Skylar here?"

"She's breaking down. It's too much for her to handle and I know it's also too much for you." Lillian told her. "I'm sorry. If only I could do something to stop it, I would."

Laura shook her head. "It's not your fault. I just..." she started sobbing. "I need a minute, I can't... I can't believe this! He can't be dead! No!"

Vanessa came walking into the living room. "Laur? Laura!" She went to comfort her sister, then saw Lillian. "Lillian, right?" She asked. "What happened and what are you doing here."

"I just came to give the news. I'm sorry, I think I should leave." Lillian said and walked out the door.

Vanessa turned back towards Laura. "Laura, what's the news?"

Laura just kept on sobbing. "Ross..." she whispered. "He's dead."

Vanessa gasped. "Oh Laura, I'm so sorry! Things will get better though. Ssh."

"I lost him, V! I love him and I lost him!" Laura sobbed. Vanessa already knew about Laura's feelings for Ross from the start, because Laura always told Vanessa about it.

"Ssh." Vanessa comforted. "It'll get better. I know you love him, but he's in a better place now."

Laura shook her head. "No! I can't take this! I liked him, then he went missing for three years, then he was found but didn't remember me and broke my heart, then he remembered me and I love him, but then he went missing again and now he's dead! I lost him three times, Vanessa! I can't do this!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry Laura. If only there's something I can do that will help it be better." Vanessa said.

Laura sobbed. "Nothing will. Unless you can bring him back, things won't get better, ever."

"Ssh. But hey, at least you can still see him, right?" Vanessa asked.

Laura shook her head. "No! Lillian said that Ross' body went missing, but he already died. I just wish, I just wish this is all a dream. A stupid nightmare!"

Vanessa sighed. "I'm sorry, Laura. But this isn't a dream. Can I do something to cheer you up?"

Laura sniffed. "Ice-cream?"

Vanessa smiled. "I'll go get it."

* * *

"...so, my other personality, as in the host, is Maggie and she's the mean one?" Maddie asked.

Alyssa sighed. "Yeah."

"So we could switch personalities at any moment, whether we liked it or not?" Maddie asked.

Alyssa nodded. "Unless both of you want to control it, yeah."

Maddie shrugged. "I'm fine with trying to control it, but what about Maggie?"

"That's the thing." Alyssa pointed out. "Can I see Maggie? Can you try to change into her?"

"Sure, but, how do I do that?" Maddie asked.

Alyssa shrugged. "I don't know. Call her or something. She's the host, so she can hear you."

"Okay, I'll try." Maddie sighed. She closed her eyes, and a few moments later, she opened them.

"Maggie?" Alyssa asked.

"What do you think?" Came the sassed reply.

Alyssa rolled her eyes. "Well someone's sassy."

Maggie let out a chuckle. "You know me." She took out a hairband and parted her hair to one side, before starting to braid it in that side. "So I heard what you and Maddie were talking about."

"And?" Alyssa asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

Maggie shrugged. "Okay. I agree to learn how to control it. It might be useful anyway."

Alyssa smiled. "Good."

* * *

Rydel sat alone in her bedroom, sobbing uncontrollably. She had just came to realize that, she never actually met Ross since she came back to LA, and now he's dead. He was dead and she couldn't even see his body.

This wasn't real. It couldn't be true. Oh but it was. It was very real, no matter how much she hated the fact.

"Ross..." she sobbed. "W-Why? Why d-did y-you leave us? I-I just... Can't I a-at least s-see your... your... you?" She laid down and buried her face into her pillow. Then, she let out a cry, although it was muffled by the pillow.

She heard a soft knock on the door, so she lifted her head up and mumbled, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal her daughter, Rachel.

"Mommy, are you crying?" She asked.

Rydel wiped the tears off her face then made a fake smile. "No sweetie, I wasn't."

Apparently, Rachel was too smart to believe that, because she asked, "Why are you crying?"

Rydel just shook her head and pulled Rachel into a hug. "I lost someone, sweetie. It just makes me sad."

"Who is it?" Rachel asked.

"It's another one of my little brothers." Rydel answered. "You don't know him, but if you do, you're gonna like him so much. He's really sweet, although he's so childish. But he's my little brother, so of course I expect him to be childish. He can also be very funny at times, and he's giggles... oh my, they're so contagious. And his-"

"Is it uncle Ross?" Rachel asked, subconsciously cutting Rydel off.

Rydel nodded, surprised. "How do you know?"

Rachel shrugged. "Uncle Rocky told me that his brother named Ross died, and that's why everybody is so sad. I didn't think you were sad about him too, mommy."

Rydel smiled a little. "Sometimes, I'm not sure if you're 3, or 8." Then she frowned and tightened the hug. "Rachel, will you promise me something?"

"Yes, mommy." Rachel answered.

"Promise me that you will be careful from now on." Rydel told her. "Promise me that you will never talk to strangers, or take anything they give you. If a stranger wants to touch you, scream for help. Just be careful. The only people you can trust for now are me, grandpa Mark, grandma Stormie, uncle Riker, uncle Rocky, uncle Ryland, and uncle Ros- I mean, yeah, that's it. Oh, and aunt Lillian, Skylar, and Alyssa. Okay?"

Rachel nodded. "Okay mommy, I promise."

Rydel smiled again. "Good." She let a few more tears fall. "I just don't wanna lose anyone else."

* * *

"...okay, so truth or dare?" Riker asked. He was still in the hospital, playing the game truth or dare with Ross... or what Riker thought was Ross.

"Hmm...truth!" Ross answered.

Riker thought for a moment. "Love or like, Skylar or Laura?"

"Um..." Ross scratched the back of his head. "I like both of them, but... I don't know. I mean, I like how Skylar acts and how she's so brave all the time, but I also like how Laura acts. I mean, I like to fool around with her like we used to on set. I like her cute and dorky personality. I like how she looks, I mean, her hair, her smile, her eyes... oh God, her eyes. I just love staring into those hazel eyes. It makes me wanna kiss her, oh! And I love how we kissed that time, and I think... I... I..." Ross gasped. "I love Laura."

Riker smiled. "Then why don't you go tell her?"

Ross frowned. "I think it's too late for that. I wish I can turn back time and change everything. I would tell her that I love her. Like, really, really, love her. But it's too late now. I can't talk to her. I really regret it."

"Why? If you can talk to me, that means you can talk to her." Riker stated.

Ross shook his head. "Why are you like this, Riker? Don't you understand? I'm not real! I'm dead! What you're looking at, is just a product of your imagination! You keep trying to deny that I'm dead, and that's why you're hallucinating! Stop denying it, Riker!"

"But you're not dead! I know you're not! You're still alive! I know you're still alive!" Riker shot back.

"No, I'm not!" Ross nearly yelled. "You saw me die in front of you! Just because my body isn't there, doesn't mean I'm still alive! You're just denying the fact that I'm dead! Wake up, Riker! Snap out of it! I'm not real! I'm just a part of your mind!"

"No you're not!" Riker yelled.

"Yes I am!" The next thing Riker knew, Ross had turned his look. He now had a black eye, a bleeding nose, a split lip, clothes soaked with blood which was coming out of his chest. And Ross didn't look like Ross. He looked different. He looked like some sort of zombie and his voice roared when he yelled, "Wake up!"

Riker jolted awake, breathing heavily. "It's just a dream." He reminded himself. "It's just a dream."

"Riker?" He heard someone call. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah!" Riker answered. Then he noticed that he was in his bedroom, not in a hospital room.

"Hey." Lillian walked in. She sat down next to him on his bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Riker mumbled. "What are you doing here?"

Lillian shrugged. "I just thought you might need some company."

"Shouldn't you be in Laura's house right now?" Riker asked.

Lillian sighed. "I already went there and told her the news. She didn't take it well and Vanessa came downstairs to comfort her, so I came back here."

"What about your sisters? Shouldn't you be taking care of them?" Riker asked.

"Alyssa's playing with Riley while talking to Maggie...or Maddie, whoever that girl is right now, Skylar's talking with Rocky, Rydel and Rachel are in Rydel's room, Ryland's with Mark and Stormie." Lillian listed. "Anyone else you wanna ask about?"

Riker smiled slightly and remembered something he once wanted to ask Lillian about. "No. But there's something I wanna ask you."

"And what's that?" Lillian asked.

Riker took Lillian's hand and held it in his. The fit perfectly. "Lillian Jade Leroy, will you be my girlfriend?"

Lillian looked taken aback, then she pulled her hand away from Riker's. Then, she did something unexpected.

She cupped Riker's face and kissed him passionately for a few, but long and enjoyable, minutes. When they pulled away, Riker chuckled and said, I'll take that as a yes?"

Lillian nodded and they began to kiss again, having a make-out session. It was wrong, considering people were all feeling loss about Ross. But hey, at least this will cheer them up for a bit.

And well, apparently, Lillian kissing Riker... it was actually expected.

* * *

"Hey." Rocky said as he sat down next to Skylar.

Skylar wiped the tears off her face and put on a fake smile. "Hey."

"So..." Rocky trailed off. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Skylar let out an humorlessly laugh. "Actually, I should be the one sorry for your loss. I mean, he's your brother, not mine."

Rocky sighed. "But you seem so sad about losing him. I don't get it."

Skylar shook her head. "It's nothing. It just feels as sad as losing a friend."

"That's all you consider Ross as? A friend?" Rocky asked. "I thought you two were something more."

Skylar chuckled. "Well, you thought wrong. I never actually thought of him as something more than a friend. I was, and maybe still am, a fan of R5, but he wasn't really my favorite because-" she cut herself off, realizing that she probably said too much.

"So who's your favorite?" Rocky asked.

Skylar looked at him and smiled. "You."

* * *

**Done! Okay I'm so sorry for this extremely short chapter, but I've been busy and didn't have the time to write. I wrote this chapter in a rush for the past two hours. Anyway, how was it? And oh, there's some Rillian and a bit of Raura here! And looks like Rocklar is about to start. Sadly though, this is the second last chapter of the story.**

**Anyway, guest review response:**

**Sofia: I know I'm mean muahahahhaha!**

**Lyricalhope: omg omg yes I killed him! How could I do that? Aww don't break down, it's just a story lol. Imagine if this is real *knocks on wood***

**AsyalaAuslly: Did i spell your name right or wrong this time? Anyway, haha good thing there are no cars there lol.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys and 5+ for the next/last chapter, kaykay?**

**Riker: I hate you**

**Me: What? Why?**

**Riker: Because you make me look like some sort of...idk. Person in denial or something.**

**Me: That was just a dream, Riker.**

**Riker:...I still hate you.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* whatever. I hope you get kidnapped like in my story or something**

**Riker: *gasps* oh no you didn't.**

**Me: Of course not! I love you too much and I'd be sad if it happens to you *knocks on wood again* Anyway, I feel like making a question of the day, so Riker, what's the question?**

**Riker: Hmm... has anyone experienced anything similar to this story? Answer it in the review please!**

**Me: You heard him. Abby and Riker out. Bye!**


	25. Ten Months Later And Still In Denial

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Ten months later...

"Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ryland, Rachel, Riley, breakfast is ready!" Stormie called as she set the plates down.

"Mom, you don't have to call Riley. She doesn't even understand." Rydel said as she walked down the stairs, carrying Riley on one arm and holding Rachel's hand on the other.

Stormie chuckled. "Sorry honey, I forgot about that."

Rydel smiled and walked over to the table, sitting Riley down on the baby chair.

"Hey mom, hey del." Ryland yawned as he walked downstairs too. "What's for breakfast?"

"Waffles." Stormie answered.

"Yay, waffles!" Rachel cheered.

"Are Riker and Rocky up yet?" Rydel asked.

Ryland shrugged. "I don't know. They have their own room." Then he frowned. "My room still feels empty without Ross. I still can't believe he's dead now."

"He's not." A voice stated from behind Ryland. Everyone turned that way to see Riker.

"Rik, why are you still denying that? I mean, it's been almost a year." Rydel stated.

"Because it's the truth." Riker answered. "The police still haven't found his body, which means he might still be alive."

"'Might' doesn't mean he is, Riker. Get over it. You saw him die, you know it. I know you're blaming yourself and you're just denying it so that you feel better but dude, just stop." Ryland said.

"Look, I don't care what you guys think, but I know Ross is still alive and he's out there." Riker said. Then, he added in his thoughts, _Alone, suffering, scared, crying for help._

* * *

"Hey del, are the girls coming over today?" Ryland asked randomly. They were watching TV as Rachel and Riley were asleep in Rydel's room and Riker was in his and Rocky's room and Rocky was taking a shower.

"Yup." Rydel nodded. "Well, if you mean Lily and Sky."

"How about Laura and Ally? And Maggie?" Ryland asked.

Rydel shook her head. "They're gonna go shopping, then they'll only come here for dinner."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Rydel got up to open it, but Rocky came bolting downstairs, with his hair still wet, meaning he just finished his shower and just got dressed.

"I'll open it!" Rocky said and Rydel sat back down.

"Someone can't wait to see his girlfriend." Rydel muttered to Ryland, who snickered.

Rocky opened the door and there stood Skylar and Lillian. "Hey!" They greeted.

"Hey." Rocky greeted back and let them in. He put his arm around Skylar's waist and pulled her close.

"Rocky, you're gonna get me wet!" Skylar whined.

Rocky chuckled. "I'm not that wet, babe."

Lillian rolled her eyes playfully as she watched the two, then turned towards Rydel and Ryland. "Hey guys, where's Riker?"

"Upstairs in his bedroom." Ryland answered.

"Let me guess, a conversation brought Ross up and he got upset?" Lillian asked.

"Something like that." Rydel answered. "I don't know why he won't get over it."

Lillian shrugged. "I don't blame him. I mean, he's the oldest sibling, so he felt like he had to protect you guys, and he failed. If anything happens to Sky or Ally, I'd blame myself and probably be like him." She smiled at them before walking up the stairs.

* * *

A figure in a hoodie stood a few yards away from the Lynch house, and held him telescope. The door was open, and it could see Rocky and Skylar being all cute together, and Rydel and Ryland still watching the TV. It took its camera, zoomed in, and then snapped the pictures of them for the third time that month. Yes, he took pictures of them every week, and right now was the third week of the month.

"Hey, what do you wanna eat?" Laura asked.

"Subway or Wendy's sounds good." Alyssa shrugged.

"Yeah, sounds good to me too." Maggie agreed. You see, for this past ten months, Maggie turned from bad girl to good girl, although her sass didn't disappear. Everyone figured that after learning how to control her personality change, she and Maddie turned into one.

"Okay, so we'll have Wendy's." Laura smiled as they walked towards the food court.

They went to order and then sat down at one corner, which was away from the other tables, just in case if someone recognized Laura. Although, it would be quite hard due to her beanie and glasses.

"Laura, can I ask you a question? Only if it doesn't seem too personal." Alyssa asked.

Laura nodded. "Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Do you miss Ross and do you love him?" Alyssa asked.

Laura dropped the fry she was holding. "Um... yeah. I miss Ross, a lot. And yeah, I might of, kind of... love him."

Maggie gasped. "You love him? As in, love, love?"

Laura smiled. "Yeah. But he's dead now, so I have to move on."

"I know you're actually denying it on the inside." Alyssa stated. "Everybody is."

"What?" Laura asked.

"What she meant to say is, you, the Lynches, her, and her sisters are saying that Ross is dead, but you're all denying it on the inside." Maggie explained.

Laura shook her head. "No, we're not. We know he's dead and we're not denying it."

"Yes you guys are. I know it." Alyssa stated. "I mean, you know that Riker's blaming himself and denying it on both the inside and out, but you guys keep trying to tell him that Ross is really dead, just to make yourselves accept the fact. You're all denying it too. We all are."

Laura sighed. "Fine." She gave in. "I guess I was denying it. I just don't want this all to be real, you know?"

Alyssa smiled. "Trust me. None of us do. But hey, maybe there's gonna be a miracle somehow."

Laura nodded. "I hope so." Then, she saw two people out of the corner of her eyes. "Aren't those Calum and Raini?" She asked when she noticed the red-head and the long curly black hair.

"Oh yeah, it's them!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"You want me to call them over here?" Maggie offered.

"Yeah." Laura nodded.

"Just, don't make it obvious it's them." Alyssa warned.

Maggie nodded and walked over to Calum and Raini, then walked back together to the table.

"Hey." They said simultaneously.

"Hey guys." Laura smiled. "Take a seat."

"Laura, Ally, Maggie, when was the last time we saw you guys?" Raini asked.

"I think it was last month." Laura answered.

"Hey Ally, where are your sisters?" Calum asked.

Alyssa grinned. "In their boyfriends' house."

"Wait, when did they get together with Riker and Rocky again?" Raini asked.

"Lily and Riker got together ten months ago, but Sky and Rocky got together eight months ago." Alyssa answered.

"How about you and Maggie?" Calum raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Did you girls get boyfriends?"

"What? Pfft, no!" Alyssa and Maggie exclaimed in unison, then looked at each other. "Don't copy me! Jinx! Double jinx! Triple jinx! Ugh!"

"So you two have boyfriends?" Laura asked. "Aww."

"Well, IF I have a boyfriend - which I don't - it would be okay since I'm 17 now. But Ally's 13." Maggie answered.

"Oh please. Maggie, I've seen you sharing some goo-goo eyes with Ryland. I can tell you like him. And, he likes you too." Raini stated.

"That doesn't mean I have a boyfriend." Maggie muttered. "How about you, Ally?"

Alyssa blushed. "Can you not tell my sisters about this? They'll freak." When everyone nodded, she continued, "Well, I have a boyfriend. Since a year ago, but I never told them. His name is Luke, and he lives down the street to the Lynches. He's my age, and really nice."

"But you have to tell your sisters. At least one of them." Raini told her.

Alyssa sighed. "Fine. I'll tell Sky because she wouldn't freak out as much."

* * *

Later that night...

Knock..knock..knock...

"Hey, that must be Laura, Ally, and Maggie!" Rydel exclaimed.

"I'll open it!" Ryland volunteered, walking over to the door and opening it.

"Hey Ryland." The three girls said in unison.

"Hey Laura, Ally, Maggie." Ryland greeted. "Come on in."

Laura went inside and towards Rydel in Rydel's room, starting a small 'girl talk'.

Alyssa went inside and towards Rachel and Riley in their room which was the guest room, to play along with them.

Skylar and Rocky were in Rocky's room, jamming to a few songs.

Lillian and Riker were at the pool, just sitting on the edge and dipping their feet in it.

Stormie was preparing dinner and Mark was working on his laptop in his room.

That left Maggie and Ryland still at the door together.

"So..." Maggie trailed off.

"So..." Ryland followed. "Wanna go up to my room and chat?"

Maggie smiled. "Sure."

* * *

"Hey, I love your new hairstyle." Ryland observed.

Maggie touched her new curled hair which she just curled at the salon with Laura and Alyssa. "Thanks."

"So, what did you and the other girls do at the mal-"

Ryland was cut off when he heard a loud shriek. Rydel's shriek.

* * *

"...and then I got a call and they offered me a new role." Laura told Rydel.

"Well why won't you take it? I mean, Have A Crazy Summer seems like a good movie, right?" Rydel asked.

Laura shook her head. "It's dirty and I don't like it. How about you? Have you found a role or something?"

Rydel rolled her eyes. "Or something. The only role I got was months ago, in an interview, when the media found out about Riker, Rocky, Ryland, and I." She sighed. "They're still tweeting about finding Ross, though. They don't know he's dead."

"Why won't you tell them?" Laura asked.

"Well," Rydel started, "Riker was the one who was supposed to tell them, but he didn't want to because he doesn't believe it himself, Rocky and Ryland didn't wanna say anything about it, mom and da-"

"No." Laura cut Rydel off. "I meant, why won't _you _tell them."

Rydel stayed silent for a moment before saying, "Because like Riker, I don't believe it either. I act like I do, but I actually don't."

Laura's eyes went wide. "I don't believe it either. I-" she was cut off when the doorbell rang.

"Who do you think it is?" Rydel asked.

Laura shrugged. "I don't know. Oh, maybe Calum and Raini!"

Rydel smiled. "I'll just go get it. I don't know they were coming, though. Wait here." She got off her bed and walked downstairs towards the door. The doorbell rang again. "Coming!" She half-yelled.

When she finally reached the door, she put her hand on the knob and opened it. But when she opened it, her eyes went wide and she let out a loud shriek.

To be continued...

* * *

**Well, that's it. That's the last chapter of this story. But there's gonna be a sequel. I'm sorry for the late update guys. I was stalling. Yes, stalling, nor procrastinating because I didn't want the story to end so soon. But all good things must come to an end, right? Well, this story isn't a good thing but you know what I mean.**

**Also, this is 10 months later, so here's the ages they're all in now. Riker is 22 almost 23, Rydel is 21, Rocky is 19 almost 20, Ratliff should be 21, Ross should be 18 almost 19, Ryland is 18, Laura is 18 almost 19, Lillian is 22, Skylar is 19, Alyssa is 13, Maggie is 17, Rachel is 4, Riley is 1, and you can guess the others. Also, it's 1st October 2014 in the story.**

**Guest review response:**

**Lyricalhope: lol okay just sayin'. And you're lucky nothing did but it's good. And maybe there will be. It depends, idk. But drama sounds good.**

**AshyalaAuslly: Okay, how about this? It's right, right?**

**Well, that's all the guest reviews. When you guys review this chapter, I really suggest logging in so that I can reply right away, but if you give me guest reviews, I'll reply in the sequel details.**

**R5 isn't here right now so I'm sorry but they can'y have the mini roleplays in this last chapter *sobs* I can't believe the story's over and they're not here!**

**Riker: We're here!**

**Me: Yay! *hugs everyone***

**Rocky: You do realize we need to breathe, right?**

**Me: Okay, why are you here?**

**Rydel: To remind you about the guesses.**

**Me: What guesses?**

**Ross: *coughs* person at the door *coughs***

**Me: You okay, Ross? You might wanna het that cough checked out.**

**Ryland: He meant the person at the door.**

**Me: Oh yeah! Guys, I want you all to guess who the person at the door is. You can guess up to three people using 'or' for example: Riker or Ross or Rocky. If you get even any one of them correct, I'll give you guys a shoutout in the first chapter of the sequel.**

**Ratliff: Can I guess too?**

**Me: You guys already know who it is. Now, bye readers, since it's the last chapter. But keep reviewing okay?**


End file.
